Los hijos de los guerreros
by ImaginationMai
Summary: Los padres heredan cosas..pero nada mejor que esta aventura. Takuya, Koji , Zoe,Tommy , JP y Koichi han crecido y ahora sus hijos: Taichi, Hikaru, Yu, Kotaro y Tsubasa; tienen la misión de salvar nuevamente al digimundo. OC
1. Una nueva aventura, Agunimon del fuego

**Mi primer fic de digimon! :3 Gracias a Mitzuki kazami y Anormal-snivy por apoyarme con el tráiler. Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Taichi Kanbara es un chico de 12 años, castaño,de ojos color ámbar y tez morena , mentalmente igual que su padre , cuando tenía su edad . Ya que con los años Takuya maduro y dejo de ser irresponsable y desinteresado . Pero digamos que la actitud a esa edad se la heredo a Taichi . Takuya nunca perdió contacto con los demás chicos tanto que eran como tíos para Taichi y para sus hijos. Y justo hoy se reunirían todos ya que era el cumpleaños de Taichi . El chico estaba emocionado de verlos y al poco rato llegaron . El vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera naranja con el símbolo del fuego, esta estaba bajo otra playera roja de manga corta con tres rayas blancas en el pecho y también la gorra que su padre le acababa de regalar o mas bien de heredar ya que era la misma gorra que el siempre traía puesta. Bajo las escaleras de la casa y abrió rápidamente la puerta que dejo ver a Kyoya y Kaito,que eran los hijos de Koji , Kyoya era un chico de 13 años de cabello negro azulado como el de su padre pero el lo tenía corto y tenía los ojos azules, vestía con un pantalón negro y una playera blanca abajo de una sudadera azul y un pañuelo en la cabeza , el cual era el que su padre usaba y Kaito era un chico de 15 años , tenía el cabello negro corto con unos mechones de color blanco en las puntas, los ojos de un color azul, vestía un pantalón gris con una playera naranja , traia puesto unos audífonos y su celular en la mano.<p>

-¡ Kyoya ! - grito emocionado al verlo . El nombrado solo sonrió por saludo . Mientras que Kaito ni se entero de lo que sucedía.

-¿ Y a mi no me saludas?- le dijo Koji revolviendo su cabeza con una mano, que hizo que su gorra se moviera a todos lados

- ¡ Claro que si tío Koji !- le dijo mientras chocaban los cinco .

- Veo que te sigue llamando tío - dijo Takuya acercándose

- Dejalo se acostumbro - respondió Koji

- ¿Y nosotros que?- dijo un chico Rubio recargado en el umbral de la puerta - ¡ Tsubasa , Hikaru ! - dijo Taichi al ver a Tsubasa que tenía 14 , un chico rubio y de ojos verdes , que vestía un pantalón blanco , una playera morada bajo una sudadera negra y a Hikaru, una chica pelinegra con el cabello hasta media espalda de su misma edad , tenía los ojos azules y vestia con una falda negra que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas , una blusa morada con una estrella gris al centro con mangas cortas y un gorro con unas pequeñas "orejas" que era de color morado. - Lo tomare como un saludo - dijo Tsubasa riendo .

- No creas que te salvaste de saludar a todos - dijo Hikaru haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver a sus padres, Koichi y Zoe, y a Kotaro y Yu junto con sus padres JP y Tommy.

- ¡ Kotaro , Yue! - les dijo saludando . Kotaro era de la misma edad de Taichi , tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos cafes, vestía un pantalón azul y una playera naranja . Yu tenía 10 años, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes , vestía un pantalón gris y una playera verde claro.

Después de un rato de saludar a todos Taichi y los demás, excepto Kaito que estaba "demasiado ocupado" según había dicho Kyoya, la pasaron bien jugando en el patio. Hasta que les llego un mensaje a todos. " Este es el juego que cambiara su futuro ¿ Desean aceptarlo?" Todos teclearon que si " Su aventura empezara. Deben ir a la estación de Shibuya y tomar el ascensor. "

- ¿ Ustedes también recibieron eso?- pregunto Taichi

- Si - respondieron los demás al unísono

- ¡ Hay que ir !- dijo Kyoya

-¡ Vamos Tsubasa! - dijo Hikaru emocionada. El nombrado solo la vio con una mirada de desaprobación.

- No creo que haya problema - dijo Taichi- ¡ Vamos ! - dijo echandose a correr

- ¡ Taichi espera!- grito Kyoya corriendo

- ¡ Esperen !- grito Kotaro persiguiendolos

- ¡ No, chicos !- dijo Hikaru corriendo tras ellos

-¡ Hikaru! - dijo Tsubasa corriendo tras ella.

- P..pero ..- dijo Yu viendo como sus amigos se iban . Miro la casa últimamente y salió corriendo hacia allá- ¡ No me dejen solo!

* * *

><p>Tras varios minutos de perseguirse unos a otros llegaron a la estación de trenes de Shibuya.<p>

- Hikaru ...no...vuelvas a ...hacer eso - dijo Tsubasa cansado de perseguirla

- Vamos solo soy un año menor que tu - dijo enojada - deja de tratarme como una niña- dijo empezando a alzar la voz

dijo Taichi llamando su atención dijo seriamente

- Olviden eso- dijo Kotaro- Vamos al ascensor - dijo llendo hacia el lugar

- ¡ Si ! - grito Taichi mientras seguía a Kotaro.

De nuevo todos corrieron hasta el lugar. Al estar frente a el este se abrió automáticamente lo cual extraño a los chicos. Subieron a el y se cerro inmediatamente comenzando a bajar. Los números comenzarona descender , pero al llegar al ultimo nivel este seguía bajando cada vez mas rapido .

El ascensor se abrió dejando ver a los 6 chicos en el suelo por la fuerza de la bajada. Taichi fue el primero en levantarse. -¿ Que es este lugar ?- dijo mirando el lugar en donde se encontraban . Había muchos trenes pero eran algo extraños .

- Subamos a ese - dijo Kyoya señalando un tren rojo.

- Esta bien - dijo Taichi .Los dos se encaminaron hacia el tren seguidos por los demás.

- Hikaru espera - le dijo Tsubasa deteniendola de un brazo.

-¿ Que sucede?- dijo mirandolo

- Regresemos mama y papa deben estar buscandonos

- Vamos ya estamos aquí y aparte el elevador se desplomo no hay manera de salir

- ¡ Chicos van a venir !- grito Taichi que estaba a lado del tren

- ¡ Ya vamos !- grito Hikaru jalando a Tsubasa para ir

-¿ Y Yu?- pregunto Kotaro

- Aquí - dijo el pequeño que estaba en otro vagón.

Se subieron al mismo vagón que los chicos y las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos.

- ¿ Por que tardaban tanto ? - pregunto Kotaro mientras el tren se empezaba a mover y todos se sentaban

- Por nada- se apresuro a decir Hikaru y se sentó en un asiento lejos de Tsubasa

- ¿ Que le pasa ?- pregunto Kyoya a Tsubasa

- Nada - respondió cruzandose de brazos

- Yo voy- dijo Taichi acercándose a donde estaba Hikaru - ¿ Que sucede ?- pregunto al estar a su lado.

- Nada - respondio Hikaru dándole la espalda

- Te conozco desde hace años no puedes mentirme - dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y Hikaru lo volteaba a ver . Tsubasa los veía de lejos con mucha atención, aunque conocía a Taichi desde hace mucho no le gustaba verlo con su hermana .

- Bueno es que ...- no pudo decir nada ya que sintieron como el tren se frenaba y todos salieron volando por la fuerza.

Nadie se dio cuenta pero un aura de diferente color rodeaba a cada uno; a Taichi un aura roja , a Kioya una blanca , a Yue una azul claro, a Hikaru una morada , a Tsubasa una negra y a Kotaro una amarilla; a los pocos segundos el aura desapareció y todos se levantaron lentamente del suelo.

- ¿ Están bien ?- pregunto Tsubasa que fue el primero en levantarse.

- Algo - respondieron todos. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver que era una clase de estación, pero había mucha neblina . Todos bajaron del supuesto tren y vieron como la neblina comenzaba a disiparse. Al quitarse por completo vieron a dos pequeños seres .

-¿ Que son esos ?- dijo Kotaro señalandolos.

- Somos digimons - respondio uno de ellos que era de color blanco -

No se preocupen no les haremos daño - dijo el otro que era de color amarillo y tenía un pantalón rojo .

- Mi nombre es Bokomon- dijo el blanco

- Y yo soy Neemon - dijo el otro

- Yo soy Taichi , el es Kyoya - dijo señalandolo - el Tsubasa, Yu, Kotaro y Hikaru - dijo señalando a cada uno .

- ¿ Que es este lugar ? - pregunto Hikaru

- Estamos en el digimundo para ser mas específicos en la estación del fuego.- respondio Neemon

- ¿ Digimundo ? - pregunto Yu extrañado

- Si es como otra dimensión para ustedes - respondió Bokomon.

Continuarían haciendo preguntas si no fuera por que sintieron que sus celulares vibraban. Al sacarlos de sus bolsillos vieron que ya no eran sus celulares eran unos aparatos distintos de los cuales una voz salió .

- _Chicos se que tienen muchas preguntas pero les aseguro que cuando lleguen conmigo les aseguro tendran la respuesta, Bokomon y Neemon los guiaran no se preocupen_- después de eso los aparatos se apagaron

- ¿ Que son estos? - pregunto Kotaro

- Son digivices , sirven para digievolucionar - dijo Bokomon

- ¿ Ósea que ya no podré jugar Pou ? - pregunto Yu inocentemente .

- No Yu no - respondio Hikaru con la mano en la frente .

- ¿ Quien nos hablo por los digivices ? - pregunto Kyoya

- Ella era Ophanimon uno de los 3 ángeles que mantienen el orden en el digimundo

- ¿ Y a donde teníamos que ir ?- pregunto Taichi

- A su castillo , vamos - dijo Bokomon empezando a caminar. Siendo seguido por todos excepto por Tsubasa

- ¿ Que pasa ?- pregunto Hikaru viendo que el no había avanzado.

- No creo que sea buena idea ir

- Oye no tenemos a otro lugar a donde ir

- Una vez que esta cosa vuelva a abrir sus puertas me iré y tu me acompañaras quieras o no - respondió determinado.

- ¡ Oye !- le grito una voz

- ¿¡ Quien esta hay ?! - pregunto Tsubasa firmemente .

- Aquí estoy - dijo otra vez la voz, pero esta vez vio que el tren de movió . - Para que sepas eso que llamas "cosa" esta vivo y no va a volver a llevarte- ahí fue cuando el par de hermanos comprendió que el tren estaba hablando

- ¿ Tu estas hablando ?- le pregunto Hikaru

- Por supuesto que si - le respondio - soy un Trailmon no solo llevo gente.

- ¿ Podrías llevarnos de regreso ?- le pregunto Tsubasa

- A ti no - dijo el Trailmon con rencor - Podría llevar a la señorita - dijo haciendo que Hikaru se sonrojara y que Tsubasa lo mirara enojado- Pero no se me permite volver .- dicho eso empezó a avanzar dejando a los chicos en la estación .

- Lo ves con mas razón debemos ir con los chicos- dijo Hikaru corriendo hacia ellos. Tsubasa la miro y suspiro molesto antes de seguirla.

- ¿ Que es eso de digievolucionar?- pregunto Kyoya

- Es cuando ustedes consiguen un digispirit para transformarse en uno de los 10 guerreros legendarios - le respondio Neemon

- Y antes de que pregunten - dijo Bokomon - Un digispirit es el espíritu de los guerreros que siglos atrás salvaron el digimundo

- ¿ No les suena conocido ?- pregunto Hikaru a lo demás

- Si siento que ya lo oí antes- respondió Kotaro

- ¡ Ya lo se ! - dijo Yu emocionado - es parte de una historia que me contó mi papa.- En ese momento todos recordaron que en efecto era la historia que sus respectivos padres les contaba antes de dormir cuando eran pequeños . Entonces si era cierto cuando contaban su historia les insistían en que era real ya que ellos no la creían y pensaban que era un cuento que sus padres habían inventado en ese justo momento.

- Creo que debí creerle a papa - dijo Taichi rascandose la cabeza nerviosamente

- Si - dijeron los demás a unísono

- ¿ Entonces nuestros padres salvaron este lugar ?- pregunto Kyoya

- Esperen - dijo Bokomon sorprendido - ¿Sus padres son los niños que ganaron los digispirit de los antiguos guerreros?- dijo muy emocionado

- Si - respondio Yu que era el que mejor conocía el relato

- ¡ Neemon son los hijos de los 10 guerreros !- dijo zarandeando al pobre digimon amarillo

- Lo se ¡ Lo acaban de decir ! - dijo tratando de que lo soltaran -

- Mi bisabuelo los conoció - dijo Bokomon orgullosamente

- ¿ Enserio ?- pregunto Kotaro sin poder creerlo

- Si , su historia es una leyenda entre todo el digimundo - dijo Neemon feliz- Sus padres fueron héroes

- Dejame adivinar tu eres hijo de Takuya ¿ No ? - le pregunto Bokomon a Taichi emocionado

- Si - respondio Taichi - ¿ Como lo sabes ?

- Te pareces a el - respondio simplemente

- ¿ Como sabes como era el ? - le pregunto

- Como dije antes mi bisabuelo lo conoció y se encargo de difundir su historia por todo el digimundo

- Espera ,si tu bisabuelo conoció a nuestros padres - dijo Hikaru- debieron de haber pasado dos generaciones ¿ Como es que a nosotros no nos afecto?

- El tiempo aquí pasa mas rápido - respondió . Siguieron caminando tranquilamente,hasta que llegaron a una especie de pueblo que estaba afuera de la estación .

"- ¿Son los chicos que recibieron los digispirit de los guerreros? - No no pueden ser - Claro que si el de la gorra de parece al que tenía el digispirit del fuego" era lo que alcanzaban a oír los chicos que decían algunos digimons.

- Me siento raro cuando todos me observan así- dijo Kyoya en un susurro que los demás chico alcanzaron a oír y solo asintieron ya que se sentían igual.

- Bokomon ¿ Porque nos miran así?- pregunto Yu

- Porque se parecen a sus padres y todo creen que son ellos

-¡ Somos como estrellas de cine! *3*- dijo Hikaru emocionada. A lo que los demás la miraron con una gotita en la frente estilo anime.

- claaro Hikaru lo que tu digas-.-u - dijo Kotaro sarcásticamente , con lo que solo se gano un golpe en el hombro de parte de la chica.

- Solo sigan caminando- dijo Bokomon empujandolos .

- Disculpe señor, ¿ Usted y sus amigos son los 10 guerrero?- pregunto un pequeño Digimon.

- Tsss- dijo Neemon llamando la atención de Taichi que se inclino a su altura- Es mejor que le digas que no , recuerda que hay que pasar desapercibidos- Taichi asintió y se dirigió hacia el pequeño Digimon redondo parecido a una bomba .

- No..no lo somos- dijo algo nervioso. Derrepente su digivice lo traiciono ya que al estar arrodillando el aparato se salió de la bolsa de su pantalón.

- ¡ Mientes!- grito el Digimon empezando a tornarse grande y rojo.

- ¡ Tonto! - le grito Bokomon a Neemon- ¿¡ Que no viste que era un Explomon ?!- dijo pegandole en la cabeza.

-¡ Hay no lo sabia!- dijo sobandose la cabeza.

- ¡ No me gustan los mentirosos! ¡Bola de fuego!- dijo arrojando una bola de fuego por la boca y volviendo a su forma original. Al ver eso lo otros Digimons corrieron a cubrirse. Los chicos solo se tiraron al suelo para esquivar el ataque.

-¡ Taichi que hiciste!- le grito Hikaru furiosa cuando la bola de fuego impacto contra una casa que afortunadamente estaba vacía.

- Solo hize lo que Neemon me dijo- dijo mientras todos volteaban a ver a Neemon con odio.

- Jejeje- dijo el nervioso rascandose la nuca- No sabia que era un Explomon

-¿ Que es un Explomon?- pregunto Yu

- Los Explomons son Digimons del fuego , sus poderes están vinculados a sus sentimientos especialmente con la desilusión y el enojo .- dijo Bokomon. Todos se levantaron.

- Y que hacemos para que se calme- dijo Kotaro algo asustado ya que el Explomon empezaba a tornarse grande y rojo de nuevo.

- Etto...no lo se- dijo Bokomon después de unos segundos

-¡ Solo disculpate! - le grito Hikaru

- ¡ Bola de fuego !- se volvió a oír del Explomon. Los chicos alcanzaron a esquivar la bola de fuego . El Digimon enojado por fallar dos veces empezó a ponerse rojo .

-¡ No , no, espera!- le grito Taichi- ¡Lo siento, lo siento. ! - Al oír eso el Explomon volvió a su forma original

-¿ Que dijiste ?- dijo confundido.

- Que lo siento- repitió Taichi . El Explomon lo miro confundido y Taichi pudo notar que sus ojos de iban haciéndose grises, pero de repente se volvieron negros completamente.

-¡ No te creo!- le grito haciéndose rojo de nuevo.

-¡ Bola de fuego!- dijo repitiendo el ataque.

- Ya me disculpe ahora que Hikaru- dijo con ironía

- Ay, no lo se - dijo al no poder pensar en algo para defenderse.

- Bokomon ,¿es normal que sus ojos se empezaran a poner grises y después todos negros?- pregunto Taichi, si iba a morir por lo menos morir sabiendo(un poco claro XDD)

- No, los ojos de los Explomons siempre son grises- dijo Neemon metiendose

- Me pregunto a mi- dijo mientras lo jalaba del pantalón y despues lo soltaba para darle un resortazo- Pero como dijo el sus ojos son grises si se volvieron negros solo puede ser por algo...- dijo con algo de espanto- Ese Explomon esta corrompido por la oscuridad

-¿¡ Que ?!- dijeron todos al unísono

-¡ Bola de fuego!- se escucho del Explomon , pero esta vez no dirigió su ataque a todos si no solo a alguien, Taichi, el cual por estar sorprendido de la respuesta de Bokomon no le presto atención.

- ¡ Taichi cuidado !- grito Hikaru al ver como la bola de fuego se dirigía al nombrado. Este volteo hacia el Digimon y vio el fuego aproximandose pero no pudo hacer nada ya que la bola lo golpeo y el fuego lo rodeo, el cerro los ojos y iba a gritar pero no sentía el calor de las flamas. Abrió los ojos y vio que si estaba rodeado de llamas pero en forma de domo protegiendo, un gran resplandor blanco llamo su atención y miro hacia el frente. Frente a el había una figura flotando

- ¿Digispirit?- dijo vagamente como si fuera instinto. Vio que su digivice también tenía un brillo , lo saco de su bolsillo y el digispirit se acerco a el. -¡ Digispirit , Digimon, Ahhhhhhh!- oyeron los demás que miraban la bola de fuego en la que de encontraba Taichi.

Voltearon rápidamente , no entendieron el significado de las primeras palabras pero al oír el grito del chico temieron lo peor. El fuego se disipo de repente dejando ver a lo que parecía ser un Digimon. Tenía aspecto humano aunque tenía unos cuernos .

-¡ Agunimon!- grito Bokomon sorprendido .El Explomon al igual que Bokomon parecía sorprendido pero volvió a lanzar su ataque y Agunimon solo lo esquivo.

- ¿ Que paso con Taichi?- pregunto Kyoya confundido.

- A digievolucionado a Agunimon el guerrero del fuego- les respondió Bokomon.

- ¿¡ Como es que mi ataque no te aniquilo.?- le grito el Explomon a Agunimon

- Soy el guerrero del fuego, no puede aniquilarme mi propio elemento- respondió el

- No me importa lo que digas. Yo te destruiré a como de lugar.

- En ese caso no tengo otra opción que destruirte- le respondió Agunimon en tono neutral. -¡ Salamandra ardiente!- grito Agunimon al momento que sus manos eran rodeadas por fuego y lanzaba golpes hacia el Explomon rodeados de llamas. El Explomon no pudo esquivar el ataque y el fuego le dio en el pecho, el Digimon bomba fue rodeado por un anillo de digicode .

- Espíritu que esta corrompido por la oscuridad , te purificare con este digivice .¡ Digicode, captura!- dijo Agunimon mientras tomaba su digivice y capturaba el digicode del Explomon que comenzaba a tornarse a su forma original y sus ojos se volvían grises. Un digicode también apareció en Agunimon y cuando se fue pudieron ver a Taichi arrodillado en el suelo con una expresión un tanto cansada y sorprendida.

-¿ Estas bien?- pregunto Yu acercándose

- Creo que si- respondió Taichi levantandose

-¿ Que fue lo que paso?

- Digievolucionaste a Agunimon el guerrero del fuego- dijo Bokomon emocionado

-¿ Que?- dijo Taichi desconcertado

- Larga historia- dijo Hikaru rodando los ojos

- Señor - dijo el Explomon llamando la atención de Taichi

- ¿podría usted disculparme?, no se que fue lo que me hizo atacarlo. Estaba tranquilo y una sombra llego hacia mi y después no se que sucedió.- dijo el Explomon con la cabeza agachada

- Claro no te preocupes- dijo Taichi con una leve sonrisa. Dicho eso el Explomon se fue feliz.

- Ahora creo que rompiste la parte de pasar desapercibidos - le dijo Neemon a Taichi

- ¡ Tu le dijiste que hiciera eso!- le gritaron todos

- Esta bien no se enojen- dijo algo asustado

- Creo que hay que seguir nuestro camino- dijo Bokomon caminando

- Espera no nos dejes- dijeron todos al unísono .

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta ahí dejo el primer capitulo. Dejen reviews díganme si les gusto! :D O si tienen alguna pregunta también déjenla, ahora responderé reviews (cosa que nunca hago .-.)<strong>

**Mitzuki- kazami: Pues como habras leído si hice la historia XD espero que te haya gustado**

**anormal - snivy: Pues si algunos los saque de beyblade, es que no se me ocurrían nombres y estaba con mi extreme fangirl por beyblade y pues se los puse XD. Aquí esta la continuación espero que no te haya decepcionado :**


	2. Lobomon de la luz

Estuvieron caminando un rato mas en silencio hasta que empezó a oscurecer y decidieron dormir en el bosque. Taichi, Kotaro, Tsubasa y Kyoya buscaron madera para poder hacer una fogata mientras que Hikaru, Yu, Bokomon y Neemon se quedaron ahí. Los dos humanos hacían un circulo de rocas para la fogata mientras que los Digimons buscaban algún fruto para comer.

- No hay nada por aquí- dijo Bokomon que había llegado despues de buscar.

- No entiendo porque tienen tanta hambre,- dijo Yu

- Ya se los dije para ustedes parecerán horas o minutos pero nosotros hemos estado casi un día sin comer- dijo Neemon mientras su estomago comenzaba a gruñir

- ¡ Ya llegamos!- dijo Taichi con los otros chicos detrás que estaban cargando trozos de madera. Pusieron la madera y encendieron la fogata.

-¿ En serio no hay nada de comer?- pregunto Taichi

- Por milésima vez- dijo Hikaru desesperada-¡ NO!

- Lo siento no es mi culpa- dijo algo malhumorado

- Si lo es , ¡tu fuiste el que nos trajiste aquí y no se te ocurrió haber traído comida!

- Esos dos van a terminar casados algún día - dijo Kotaro observando la pelea de los dos chicos a lo lejos .

- Grr- gruño Tsubasa por lo bajo

- O tal vez no -.-u

- No se ustedes pero ya me canse de sus gritos- dijo Yu levantandose de donde estaba sentado y yendo hacia donde estaban Taichi y Hikaru.

- ¡ Tu debiste de haberlo hecho!- le grito Taichi a Hikaru.

- ¿ Y yo por que? tu fuiste el que decidiste venir

- ¡ Ya basta! Ò.Ó- grito Yu que estaba en medio de los dos. Al oír el fuerte grito del niño se sorprendieron y se quedaron en shock.- Gracias ^.^- dijo Yu yéndose a su lugar de nuevo. Hikaru y Taichi al salir de su shock solamente se miraron enfadados y se dieron la espalda sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

- Vaya Yu tienes grandes pulmones- le dijo Kotaro riendo un poco por la cara que pusieron Hikaru y Taichi.

- Si lo se ^.^- dijo algo orgulloso

- No se ustedes pero yo voy a dormir- dijo Bokomon que están en una rama de árbol junto con Neemon que estaba en la rama de arriba.

- Creo que no haría mal dormir- dijo Kyoya recárgandose en un árbol - Además ellos ya se durmieron - dijo señalando a Taichi y a Hikaru que de haber estado sentados pasaron a estar acostados sobre el suelo hacia diferentes direcciones.

- Es cierto - dijo Yu recostándose en el suelo recargando su cabeza en su gorra que se había quitado.

- Si no haría mal dormir un rato- dijo Kotaro haciendo lo mismo que Kyoya.

A los pocos minutos todos estaban ya dormidos excepto cierto rubio que observaba a Hikaru y a Taichi muuuy detenidamente . - " Es su vida"- pensó el tratando de calmarse- " Puede hacer lo que quiera"- dijo empezando a relajarse- " Pero..."- un recuerdo vino fugazmente a su memoria.

**~ Flashback Tsubasa POV's~**

Yo tenía 6 y mi hermana Hikaru 4 íbamos de regreso a casa ya que papi y mami nos habían llevado a un parque de diversiones ese día. Hikaru ya estaba dormida pero me estaba aplastando un poco por que su cabeza estaba en mi hombro, me moví para acomodarme. Yo también tenía sueño pero no quería dormir o mas bien no podía sentía como si algo malo fuera a pasar. Mire por la ventana tratando de distraereme de eso, aunque no pude ver mucho ya que estaba empezando a oscurecer y había un poco de neblina lo que si sabia era que ya estábamos en la ciudad. Seguimos el camino a casa y mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse hasta que el carro freno de repente y me estrelle contra el asiento de mama y Hikaru hubiera salido volando si no fuera por que la abrase por el cuello .

-¿ Q-que pasa?- dijo todavía algo adormilada.

- No se- le dije mientras ella se acostaba de nuevo. En eso me di cuenta que las ventanas estaban algo rotas, voltee a ver a mis papas y me asuste demasiado cuando los vi , mama estaba recostada en el sillón pero tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre por el labio, papa estaba acostado sobre el volante y en las mismas condiciones que mamá. Me voltee y abrase a Hikaru no quería que ella viera eso.

- T-Tsubasa- oí la voz de papa

- Papa¿ Estas bien?- dije preocupado

- Siempre cuida a Hikaru- me dijo el volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Me asuste mucho. Fue la vez que mas sentí miedo. Así que solo me aferre a Hikaru con mas fuerza. **~Fin Flashback y Tsubasa POV~**

** -** Que pasa Tsubasa- le dijo Kyoya viendolo -

Nada- dijo algo asustado. Estaba hasta pálido por recordar eso.

- Es lo que paso hace 8 años ¿Verdad?- le pregunto acercándose a donde el estaba.

- Si- dijo con un suspiro - Es que, es algo que no puedo olvidar

- Pensé que ya lo habías superado

- Oye, no es fácil olvidar el peor momento de tu vida- dijo algo molesto

- Bueno no te enojes conmigo.- dijo tratando de calmarlo- Pero todo salió bien solo fueron unas leves heridas ¿ No?

- Si pero...

- Aparte no fue su culpa chocar- lo interrumpió

- Pero no sabes lo traumático que es pensar que tal vez tus padres...- no podía completar la frase era..demasiado doloroso

- Tranquilo, ya lo olvidaras- le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. - Por lo mientras hay que dormir- dijo levantándose de a lado de Tsubasa y llendo a su árbol y apoyandose en el , a los pocos minutos ya estaba dormido.

- ¿Olvidarlo?- volteo a ver a Hikaru , sana y salva, - Tal vez- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se quedo dormido...

* * *

><p>Un tapirmom oscuro observaba a todos tratando de buscar quien era mas fácil de corromper.<p>

Taichi: tenía el sueño demasiado profundo. Kyoya: demasiado frío. Tsubasa: en una extraña y profunda relajación. Yu: sumergido en el buen mundo de los sueños en donde el no podía entrar. Kotaro: nada bueno que usar. Hikaru: una joven adolescente con millones de preocupaciones que la atormentaban hasta inconsciente.

- Perfecta- susurro el tapirmon con una sonrisa maligna mientras, una nube oscura se dirigía hacia Hikaru.

~ **Hikaru POV**~

Era un sueño de eso estoy segura...¿o tal vez no?. Estaba rodeada de oscuridad a excepción del pequeño circulo en donde estaba parada. Había muchas sombras pero después empece a ver como se formaban figuras de.. Personas. Era una chica, de mi edad pelirroja , Eri Matsumoto, la misma chica de la escuela que siempre me molestaba. Vi que mi alrededor que empezaba a transformarse en los pasillos de la escuela, después vi...¿¡ A mi?!. Me acerque mas, mi otra yo estaba sacando cosas de mi casillero , Eri se acerco y cerro la puerta del casillero haciendo que mi otra yo diera un pequeño salto de susto y tirara los libros que llevaba en sus manos.

-¡ Ja!- dijo descaradamente- Se te cayeron los libros tonta- dijo sin mirarla para después marcharse...

De nuevo en la oscuridad, ahora estaba mi otra yo sentada en un pupitre en la escuela copiando lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón cuando una bolita de papel se pego a mi mesa. Ella solo la aparto con un dedo tirandola al suelo. Otra, otra y otra mas se pegaron rápidamente cubriendo la silla y parte de ella. Oscuridad otra vez...después aparecieron los chicos .

-¡ Chicos!- dije feliz de encontrar a alguien agradable. Corrí hacia ellos queriendo abrazar a alguien, cuando llegue hacia ellos se hicieron a un lado y me miraron confundidos.

-¿ Que le sucede?- pregunto Kyoya molesto.

- No lo se pero mejor vamonos- dijo Tsubasa

-¿ Oigan que les sucede?- pregunte confundida

- Que te sucede a ti- dijo Kotaro.

- ¿ Que no me reconocen ?- dije algo triste

- Ni idea de quien eres- dijo Taichi. Sentí que mi corazón paraba.

-¿ Ni tu Yu?- le pregunte esperanzada

- No y creo que es mejor así- dijo el. "¿ Ni el pequeño Yu sabe quien soy?" me pregunte decepcionada. Siguieron caminando y después desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Sola...así estaba...como siempre.

**~Fin Hikaru POV ~**

El tapirmon sonrió satisfecho había logrado su objetivo. Los ojos de Hikaru se abrieron revelando que eran totalmente azules. Se levanto tomando una rama que estaba cerca.

- ¿Hikaru?- la llamo Taichi . Ella lo volteo a ver fríamente -¿ Que sucede? - pregunto el levantandose. Ella lo volteo a ver y trato de golpearlo con la rama.-¡ Hey!- grito el haciendo que los demás despertaran.

-¿ Que sucede?- pregunto Yu adormilado.

- No lo se - dijo Taichi esquivando mas golpes de Hikaru- Ella quiere matarme o algo así- dijo asustado

- Hikaru- la llamo Tsubasa haciendo que lo mirara .-¿ Que estas haciendo?

**~Hikaru POV~**

Tsubasa apareció de entre toda la oscuridad.

-¡ Tsubasa!- grite feliz corriendo a abrazarlo -

¿ Que estas haciendo?- le dijo molesto zafándose del abrazo.

**~ Fin Hikaru POV~**

- Tsubasa- dijo con un hilo de voz

-¿ Que sucede?- volvió a preguntar el. Hikaru corrió hacia el tratando de golpearlo con la rama, Tsubasa esquivo el golpe pero al ver eso ella puso el palo en la fogata haciendo que la punta de este se prendiera

-¡ Hikaru!- grito Kyoya llamando su atención -¿ Por que haces esto?- le pregunto. Ella se acerco hacia el tratando de golpearlo pero Kyoya paro la rama antes de que lo hiciera. Entonces vio sus ojos, completamente azules e inexpresivos.- La están controlando- dijo el.

-¿ Como ?- pregunto Neemon

- No lo se- dijo el quitando la rama de sus manos- Pero la controlan para que nos haga daño

- Debe de haber un Tapirmon oscuro por aquí -dijo Bokomon. Hikaru cayo sobre el suelo pero Kyoya la tomo antes de que se golpeara, Tsubasa se acerco y la recostó en el pasto.

- Hay que buscarlo- dijo Tsubasa

- ¿Pero como entre la oscuridad?- pregunto Kotaro

- Yo iluminare- dijo Taichi sacando su digivice -¡ Digi-spirit, Digimon , Ahhhh!- dijo transformandose en Agunimon. Al transformarse completamente hizo que el fuego rodeara sus manos y las dirigió hacia arriba haciendo que la llamas iluminaran el bosque.

-¡ Ahí!- grito Yu señalando una sombra que se movía.

- Ven acá- dijo Kyoya mientras lo perseguía. Cuando estuvo cerca de el se abalanzo y lo tomo por las patas traseras. El tapirmon lo arrastro hasta que pudo tirar a Kyoya en una grieta del suelo.

-¡ Kyoya!- grito Agunimon dirigiéndose hacia allá. El se encontraba cayendo por la oscuridad hasta que una luz llamo su atención, justo debajo de el una gran luz salía de una figura parecida a una mascara de lobo, otra luz salió de su digivice y lo saco de su bolsillo.

- ¡ Digispririt, Digimon, Ahhhh!- se oyó desde arriba. Agunimon ya estaba al borde de la grieta cuando un gran resplandor ilumino el bosque cegando a Agunimon haciendo que se tirara al suelo y cubriera sus ojos con un brazo. Después del resplandor un Digimon con forma humana con una armadura de lobo salió.

-¡ Lobomon, el guerrero de la luz!- grito Bokomon emocionado. Este busco con la mirada y vio al tapirmon no muy lejos.

- Espada láser- dijo cuando saco una espada de luz azul y corrió hasta el tapirmon dándole un golpe con ella. El digicode de el Tapirmon no tardo en aparecer- Espíritu que estas en la oscuridad te purificare con esta luz sagrada- dijo cuando saco su digivice- ¡ Digicode, captura! - dijo cuando el digivice absorbió los datos del tapirmon. Al terminar un digicode rodeo a Lobomon dejando ver a Kyoya una vez que desaparecieron. Los ojos de Hikaru se tornaron a su normal tono azul.

- ¿T-Tsubasa?- pregunto entrecortadamente. Mientras se levantaba

- Hikaru- respondió el viendo que ya estaba mejor

- No me dejes sola- le dijo abrazándolo.

- Jamás - le dijo el correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Al parecer ya no quieres matarnos- le dijo Kyoya acercándose

-¿ De que hablas?- dijo confundida

- Yo puedo explicarlo-dijo el tapirmon- Estaba siendo controlado por la oscuridad y cree una pesadilla en tu realidad mientras dormías - explico el

- No se que habrás soñado pero debió ser muy malo para que nos atacaras- dijo Taichi

- Bueno...- dijo recordando cuando bostezo

- Deben de tener sueño- dijo el Tapirmon - los compensare ¿ Si ?- pregunto pero antes de que pudieran hablar una nube blanca rodeo a todos haciendo que su durmieran al instante con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Dulces sueños - dijo el tapirmon antes de irse volando.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hola espero que les haya gustado :3 una pregunta ¿ les gustaría que hiciera un ending y un opening? La verdad creo que es buena idea, si es así ponganlo en un review y por PM algun. Idea para hacerlo.( claro sí quieren) Despues tendre que buscar alguien para cantarla porque no creo que a mi me salga muy bien...pero bueno eso lo veré luego. Ahora a contestar reviews!<strong>

**mitzuki-kazami: que bueno que te encanto. Espero que sea igual con este capitulo ;3**


	3. Kumamon del hielo

**bueno el capitulo 3 tardo más que los demás pero al fin ya esta. Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>- Tengo demasiada hambre- dijo Taichi<p>

-Pues por aquí no hay nada- dijo Bokomon - anoche buscamos

- Pues entonces vayamos a otro lugar- dijo Kyoya . No pudieron responder ya que sus digivices sonaron. " Tienen que dirigirse a la estación del bosque" dijo Ophanimon para después dejar que los aparatos se apagaran.

-¿ Donde es eso?- le pregunto Kotaro a los digimons.

- Exactamente no se- dijo Bokomon

- Pero podemos llegar siguiendo las vías- dijo Neemon

- Esta bien- dijeron todos

- P-pero yo tengo hambre- dijo Taichi todavía sentado en el suelo

- Tal vez alla haya comida - dijo Yu

- Pues espero que si - dijo Taichi levantandose Se levantaron y caminaron atravesando el bosque hasta llegar a unas vías de trailmon.

-¿ Por donde?- pregunto Kotaro mirando a ambos lados.

- Supongo que a la derecha - dijo Bokomon

- Es la dirección que siempre toman los trailmons .

- ¿Llegaremos pronto?- pregunto Taichi - Sigo teniendo hambre- se quejo con las manos en el estomago

-No lo se - dijo Bokomon - no se que tan lejos estemos de la estación del bosque. Taichi al oír eso bufo y siguió caminando arrastrando los pies.

- Miren ahí ya no hay camino - dijo Yu. Voltearon y vieron que las vías de Trailmon estaban rotas desde los extremos del acantilado que había.

- ¿ Creen que haya algo abajo?- pregunto Tsubasa

- Solo lo averiguaremos si vamos- dijo Kyoya empezando a avanzar seguido por los demás. Al llegar al borde vieron que lo único que se veía con los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde era un pedazo del gran acantilado impidiendo ver el fondo.

- Es muy ancho para que Agunimon y Lobomon nos crucen- dijo Tsubasa

- Lo mejor será bajar y conseguir ayuda o algo- dijo Kotaro

- O comida- dijo Taichi .

- Ya madura- le dijo Hikaru enfadada.

- Pero tenemos que averiguar la forma mas fácil de bajar - dijo Kyoya

- ¿Este camino ayuda?- pregunto Yu inocentemente señalando una parte del borde del acantilado. Los demás sorprendidos se acercaron y vieron una rampa ondulada que llevaba hasta abajo.

- Si que ayuda Yu- dijo Taichi sonriendole y acariciando su cabeza antes de bajar por la rampa.

- Miren veo una luz- dijo Tsubasa señalando algo en el fondo del acantilado.

- Es cierto - dijo Hikaru volteando a ver.

- Deben de ser Candlemons, con suerte y nos dejen quedarnos a descansar un poco en su aldea- dijo Bokomon

- Si, al fin voy a comer- dijo Taichi con estrellitas en los ojos. Cuando bajaron vieron que el acantilado se dividía por un río que tenía la corriente muy ligera. - Ya no veo nada- dijo Kotaro

- ¿ Era de este lado ?- pregunto Yu

- Si lo era, yo lo vi- dijo Tsubasa.

- Miren lo que encontré- dijo Bokomon. Los chicos se acercaron y vieron un mural con 10 símbolos tallados en la roca.

- Los guerreros legendarios - dijo Bokomon sorprendido

- ¿ Los guerreros legendarios?- volvieron a decir ellos confundidos.

- Si - dijo Neemon - Cada símbolo representa un guerrero.

- Lo que quisiera saber es...-dijo Bokomon pensativo- ¿ Que digispirit recibirá cada uno de ustedes?  
>- Pues Taichi el del fuego y Kyoya el de la luz- respondió Kotaro<p>

- Pero si fueron llamados significa que es por algo ,sin mencionar que son los hijos de los antiguos elegidos.- dijo Bokomon

- ¿ Crees que recibamos los mismos digispirits que nuestros padres?- pregunto Hikaru.

- Tal vez- dijo Neemon

-Es que quedan 4 Digispirits así que pueden cambiar- siguió Bokomon

- ¿ Quien esta ahí ?- se oyó una voz mientras unas sombras de acercaban .  
>- Les dije que había alguien- dijo Tsubasa<p>

- Oigan pueden ayudarnos - pregunto Kotaro acercándose.

-¿ Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto un candlemon , con aspecto viejo .

- Creo que esta vez si deben decir la verdad- les dijo Neemon

- Si, por que ya sabemos como puede terminar- dijo Taichi intentando no golpear al pequeño Digimon amarillo.

- Son humanos- dijo otro candlemon sorprendido.

- Exacto- dijo Taichi

-¿ Y que hacen aquí ?- pregunto el mayor.

- Bueno queríamos saber si podían ayudarnos

-¿ Preguntaba que que hacían en este lugar?¿ No ven que es algo sagrado? Son los guerreros legendarios

- Ellos..Ellos son nuestros padres- dijo Taichi temeroso

-¿ Sus padres?- volvió a repetir uno confundido. Los chicos asintieron, los Candlemons se voltearon haciendo un circulo murmurando cosas que no podían entender.

-¿ Y a que necesitan ayuda?- pregunto uno gentilmente.

- Pues...Si nos pudieran dar alojo por esta noche - dijo Tsubasa

- Y comida- agrego Taichi, Hikaru le dirigió una mirada asesina.- Claro si pueden - termino.

- Pero claro que si- respondió el Candlemon viejo.- Vamos- el grupo de digimons comenzó a caminar con el mayor a la cabeza. Los chicos humanos los siguieron en silencio por un rato. Al llegar vieron una gran vela con los signos que ya habían visto tallados en todas partes con una línea de fuego rodeándola. Varios Candlemons estaban haciendo un circulo alrededor de la vela mientras danzaban con unas hojas en las manos.

-¿ Que están haciendo?- pregunto Yu.

- Solo es un...ritual, para recibir a los invitados- explico el Candlemon mayor. Los digimons seguían danzando agitando las hojas hasta soltarlas en el fuego causando un humo verde que se propago rápidamente por todo el lugar.

- ¿ Que es esto?- pregunto Taichi cubriéndose la nariz con el antebrazo.

- N-no lo se - dijo Kyoya haciendo lo mismo, sintió como sus piernas temblaban y cayo al suelo.

-¡Kyoya!- grito Kotaro preocupado. Podía sentir sus piernas fallar y sus párpados pesar.

- Es una especie de hierba...adormecedora- dijo Bokomon antes de caer dormido junto a Neemon.

- Traten... de no ...respirar- dijo Tsubasa entrecortadamente ya se le estaba haciendo difícil mantenerse despierto. Kyoya cayo completamente ,después Yu y le siguió Hikaru, Taichi había resistido bien pero su visión estaba tornandose negra hasta caer, Kotaro después y Tsubasa después de mirar a los demás en el suelo también cayo.

* * *

><p>-¿ D-donde estamos?- pregunto Taichi abriendo los ojos pesadamente descubriendo que tanto el como sus amigos estaban amarrados por los tobillos y las muñecas.<p>

- Así que ya despertaron - dijo el Candlemon mayor.

- ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?- pregunto Kyoya con la voz algo temblorosa pero dura.  
>Los Candlemon les dieron la espalda y se juntaron en un círculo.<p>

- No les creo eso que sean hijos de los guerreros- dijo uno- Son demasiado débiles- continuo

- Son una de las pocas esperanzas que tiene este mundo- dijo el mayor- Así que hay que ponerlos a prueba

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto uno

- De la única manera en la que se puede- dijo seriamente- Haciéndolos pelear

- El rubio tiene que ir primero- dijo el mayor - El fue el más fuerte, aguanto más tiempo antes de desmayarse al igual que los demás - concluyo haciendo que los demás asintieran.

Uno se dirigió hacia Tsubasa y cortó las cuerdas de sus tobillos y muñecas.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto con un tono frío para disimular su sorpresa.

- Tu pelearás- le dijo el mayor.

-¿Pelear?- dijo Hikaru sorprendida y preocupada.

- Si en serio son los hijos de los 10 guerreros, demuéstrenlo

- Pero...yo no puedo- explico Tsubasa

-¿¡Y por que no?!- le pregunto un digimon

- Yo no tengo un digispirit- confesó el rubio.

-No te acobardes ahora- le dijo un Candlemon lanzando una bola de cera hacia el chico el cual la esquivo. El digimon comenzó a lanzar más cera que se fundía con el contacto del suelo. Tsubasa esquivaba los ataques ágilmente pero no por mucho ya que estaba comenzando a cansarse, el chico se limpió la frente con el dorso de la muñeca.  
>Mientras Tsubasa seguía distrayendo al Candlemon los otros 5 chicos buscaban la manera de desatarse.<p>

-Hikaru, ven acá - dijo Taichi en un susurro.

-Pervertido- le dijo alzando la voz- Si pudiera te daría una cachetada

-Mal pensada te desatare y luego me desatas a mi y después a los demás.- le explico algo enojado

-Más te vale- le dijo ella arrastrándose hasta llegar con Taichi. El al sentir las manos de Hikaru empezó a desatar los nudos que tenían sus muñecas. Después Hikaru desato a Taichi y se levantaron para hacer lo mismo con los demás, claro el chico se detuvo por la cachetada que le dio Hikaru.

-Te dije que no era por pervertido- le dijo alzando la voz pero no gritando para no llamar la atencion.

-Cuando me desataste no sólo tocaste mis manos- le dijo enojada y con un sonrojo,Kyoya se río por lo bajó. Después se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a desatar a Kotaro y Taichi igual sonrojado desato a Kyoya, Hikaru desato a Yu .

-Gracias- dijo el

-De nada- le dijo sonriendo- eres el único que lo agradeció- dijo mirando a Kyoya, Kotaro y Taichi ,el cual ya había liberado a los dos digimons también.

-¿cansado?- le dijo el Candlemon burlesco. -Sólo tienes que mostrarnos que tienes el digispirit, ¿eres el hijo de uno de los guerreros no?

-De hecho de dos, Izumi Orimoto y Koichi Kimura, ellos son mis padres y salvaron este mundo aunque yo no tengo un digispirit pero conseguiré uno al igual que ellos.- dijo Tsubasa firmemente- Ellos se sacrificaron para salvarlos y ¿así se los pagan? ¿Obligando a sus hijos a pelear?- el rubio dio un ligero vistazo hacia atrás y observo como ya todos desatados se dirigían hacia una pequeña cueva echa de hielo.

-Ya cállate-le dijo el Candlemon lanzándole otra bola de cera esta vez dándole en el pie y por debajo de la rodilla izquierda.

-¡Tsubasa!- Hikaru no pudo evitar gritar al ver como atacaban a su hermano el cual estaba ahora sentado en el suelo tratando de tocar su pierna quemada

-¡Los prisioneros escapan!- gritó el Candlemon mayor.  
>La cera se enfrió,el chico la rompió y trato de salir corriendo en dirección a los demás, cosa que no logró por que fallo al apoyarse en su pierna izquierda cayendo al suelo tratando de avanzar gateando.<p>

-¡Yu y Hikaru corran nosotros ayudaremos a Tsubasa!- les grito Kyoya autoritariamente. Hikaru obedeció y tomo a Yu de la mano para empujarlo a correr. Ambos voltearon y vieron como Kyoya y Kotaro se acercaban hacia Tsubasa y lo tomaban por los hombros para ayudarlo a caminar mientras que Taichi digievoluciono a Agunimon para detener a los Candlemon los cuales les lanzaban bolas de cera pero el esquivaba alguna y las que lograban darle en los pies lo mantenían fijo al piso así que tuvo que lanzarles ataques desde un punto fijo. Kyoya al ver que ya estaban algo alejados dejo a Kotaro y Tsubasa y fue a ayudar a Taichi digievolucionando en Lobomon.  
>Hikaru y Yu llegaron a la cueva de hielo refugiandondose en ella abrazando se a sí mismos para buscar calor.<p>

-Quisiera poder hacer algo- dijo Yu

-Lo se es algo frustrante ser así de indefensos  
>Esa palabra le recordó al pequeño ESE momento de su vida<br>~Flashback~  
>Yu estaba en el parque sentado en un columpio cuando unos niños más grandes que el llegaron.<p>

-Quítate de aquí mocoso-le ordeno el más grande

-Yo estaba aquí primero- les contesto el. Su padre le había enseñado a ser valiente y ese momento no sería la excepción.

-El dijo que te quitarás- dijo otro chico. Esta vez el sólo negó pero sin dejar de mirar a los tipos.  
>El último chico, un poco más bajo que los demás pero fuerte lo tomo de la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa y lo aventó haciendo que Yu cayera en el pasto, los chicos comenzaron a reírse y burlarse de el. Yu sólo los miraba todavía en el suelo.<p>

-¿¡Por qué no te largas mocoso?!- le grito uno enojado.

-No me iré- dijo el en un susurro

-¿¡Qué dijiste mocoso?!-le volvió a decir

-¡Qué no me iré!- grito con lágrimas en los ojos, en la caída se había lastimado el brazo el cual todavía enviaba punzadas de dolor cuando se movía aparte de que se sentía mal por ser tan indefenso ante esos tres.

-Pensé que los juegos serían divertidos-dijo uno-Pero será más divertido golpearte-término con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se fueron acercando hacia Yu con los puños en alto.

-¡Alto!- grito Taichi que traía un balón de fútbol en la mano

-¿Y tu que?- le dijo uno molesto.

-¡Dejen a Yu!- les grito acercándose

-¿Proteges a tu hermanito?- le dijo uno burlándose.

-Es mi primo- el mayor se acercó hacia Taichi- ¿Algún problema?- le dijo el ojiambar desafiante. El chico le dio un puñetazo en el ojo haciendo que cayera junto a Yu agarrando el lugar donde recibió el golpe con una mano.

-No te hagas el valiente, por que no te queda- le dijo el que lo golpeo marchándose juntó a los otros dos.

-¿Estas bien Yu?- le pregunto Taichi una vez que los chicos se fueron.

-Yo me preocuparía más por ti, no creo que sea nada grave sólo me duele el brazo

-¿En serio? - dijo el- Ven vamos a casa-dijo el levantándolo-Sube a mi espalda- le dijo amablemente.

-No te preocupes me voy así-le dijo sosteniendo su brazo herido con su otro brazo.  
>~Fin Flashback~<p>

Ese momento de había sentido muy impotente además de culpable, le hubiera gustado hacer algo en ese instante pero no podía por que era demasiado débil.  
>Una luz comenzó a brillar en su bolsillo al igual que en la pared de hielo, este se partió en pedazos y revelo una figura parecida a un osito polar con una armadura, a lo lejos se oyó un grito de Lobomon y Agunimon. Yu tomo su digivice y lo extendió hacia el frente, una luz lo rodeo completamente.<p>

-¡Digispirit, digimon, Ahh!- grito el pequeño digievolucionando a Kumamon.

-Kumamon el guerrero legendario del hielo- exclamo Bokomon.  
>El guerrero del hielo salió de la cueva y fue directo con el guerrero de la luz y del fuego. Vio como los dos estaban lastimados y se acercó más a los Candlemon .<p>

-¡Ventisca congelante!- grito mientras inhalaba mucho aire y después exhalaba todo convertido en una aire frío y escarchado. Los candlemons retrocedieron ante su ataque pero a la distancia lanzaron fuego.-Bombardero de nieve- se puso la pequeña ametralladora al hombro y disparo bolas de nieve contra el fuego de sus enemigos.

-¡Alto!- dijo un Candlemon

-Por favor alto - dijo el mayor

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kumamon aún en su posición de batalla.

-Sólo era una prueba- dijo otro

-¿Una prueba?- repitió Agunimon confundido. El digicode los rodeo devolviéndolos a la normalidad.

-¿Y para que nos ataron?- pregunto Kyoya

-Bueno verán, hay muchos ladrones que pasan por aquí y pensamos que eran de ellos- dijo un digimon vela.

-Pero como son humanos, teníamos que ser más precavidos, no sabemos de lo que son capaces- siguió el mayor

-Ósea que tenían miedo- les dijo Tommy

-Pues...algo- respondieron al unísono

- Pero si son capaces de perdonarnos les daremos refugio por esta noche- ofreció el anciano- Y comida, claro

-¿¡Alguien dijo comida?!- dijo Kotaro emocionado que venía acercándose con Hikaru y Tsubasa el cual ya podía caminar mejor.

-Y luego dices que yo soy el inmaduro- le dijo Taichi a la chica.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo otro digimon- Sabemos que tienen hambre

- ¡Y mucha!- gritaron Kotaro y Taichi. Los demás cayeron al más puro estilo de anime con una hora resbalando por su nuca.

* * *

><p>En la cena Kotaro y Taichi comían sin fin mientras los demás comían tranquilamente.<p>

-Estos no se llenan con nada- dijo Hikaru algo molesta.

- Déjalos- le dijo Tsubasa en un suspiro.

-Sabes Yu- dijo Taichi cuando acabó de comer- No se cómo hiciste para digi-evolucionar... pero fue muy valiente de tu parte ir a salvarnos.- el oji-ámbar posó una mano en el hombro del pequeño.

-Gracias- dijo Yu agachando la cabeza algo sonrojado.

-Y nos conseguiste comida que fue lo mejor- finalizo el de googles empezando a comer su tercer plato de arroz.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso a sido todo por hoy. Por cierto he visto las gráficas de visitas y...bueno los niveles son altos pero yo me pregunto ¿Porqué nadie comenta? No se sí les gusté o no y bueno como yo estoy aqui para complacer a los lectores díganme si sigo este fic o no porque la unica que esta apoyando esto es Mitzuki-kazami y quiero saber que otro lectore están leyendo esto. No importa si no tienen cuenta y lo ponen como anónimo ¡comenten! Esta vez pediré un mínimo de 3 reviews para seguir. Gomen pero quiero saber que no estoy sola en este fic.<strong>

**mitzuki-kazami: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior. Sobre las canciones pues las estoy tratando de escribir pero las letras no me salen( mis amigas dicen que algo) y lo que me faltaría sería completarlas, hacer una melodía y encontrar quien la cante( porque no me gusta mi voz) y si me gustaría hacerla sólo que he allí algunos problemas :)**


	4. Kazemon: La guerrera del viento

**Bueno aquí está el capitulo 4 sin importar lo de los reviews. Platique con Mitzuki-chan un poco y bueno me hizo pensar al respecto ^.^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Kazemon: La guerrera del viento~<strong>_

Los chicos siguieron andando por las vías del trailmon. Todo estaba bien, tenían el estómago lleno, durmieron bien y estaban dispuestos a llegar a la Estación del Bosque...Hasta qué las discusiones comenzaron.

-¡por allá!- grito Hikaru. La razón de todo: Las vías del tren se separaron, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda.

-¡Los trailmons van siempre a la derecha!- grito está vez Taichi.

-Has lo que quieras- dijo la chica resignada- Yo me voy por la izquierda - dicho eso comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta a la que estaba tomando Taichi.

-¿Y ahora que?- dijo Kotaro confundido

- Pues...yo no tengo de otra - le respondió Tsubasa siguiendo a Hikaru.

-¡Yo voy con Taichi!- grito el pequeño Yu entusiasmado al ver como el de googles se alejaba hacia el lado derecho.

-Que más da- dijo Kotaro-¡ Espérame Hikaru!- el castaño se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos.

Kyoya solamente se dirigió hacia el lado derecho sin decir nada.

-¿Y nosotros?- dijo Neemon

- Pues...Yu, Kyoya y Taichi ya consiguieron un digispirit y hay una posibilidad de que Tsubasa, Kotaro o Hikaru digievolucionen así que...-pensó Bokomon- ¡Me voy a la izquierda!- dicho eso el digimon blanco comenzó a correr hacia allá.

-Pero si para allá hay un bosque- dijo Neemon con una gota en su cabeza- Yo no se me iré con los chicos- volteo a ver a la derecha y sólo vio unos puntos perdiéndose en la lejanía, abrió grandes los ojos-¡ Ay, espérenme!- grito corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Taichi, Kyoya y Yu.

- Pero como molesta- decía Hikaru entredientes- Primero estuvo ayer estuvo todo el camino quejándose de que tenía hambre y ahora quiere pelear por el camino- ella llevaba así desde hace 15 minutos y Tsubasa, Kotaro y Neemon no podían hacer más que escucharla.- Sin contar cuando me desamarro las manos- hablo más bajó para que su hermano no la escuchara e intentara estrangular a Taichi.

-¿ Así es siempre ,Tsubasa?- pregunto Bokomon

- Lamentablemente- respondió el suspirando

- ¿¡Qué dijeron?!- grito Hikaru.

- Nada - respondieron inmediatamente.

- Oigan- dijo Kotaro- ¿no oyeron eso? - un leve crujido casi imperceptible. Unas grietas comenzaron a aparecer a lo lejos haciendo que el suelo se derrumbara.

-¡Corran!- grito Tsubasa tomando a Hikaru de la mano.

-Me hubiera ido con Taichi- dijo Kotaro corriendo desesperado.

- Cállate- le dijo Hikaru soltando a Tsubasa corriendo por su cuenta.

Llegaron al punto donde se habían separado de los demás y el suelo detrás de ellos desapareció en la profundidad.

- Entonces el camino correcto es el de la derecha, siempre lo supuse- explico Bokomon como si nada y comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección.

Tsubasa y Kotaro siguieron al digimon blanco con una gota callendo por su nuca.

-Pero..- Hikaru no quería aceptar que se había equivocado- Ash..- comenzó a caminar de mala gana con los brazos cruzados.

~Con Taichi, Kyoya, Yu y Neemon~

- Ja- Taichi reía orgullosamente- La muy despistada de Hikaru no vio que aquí había un bosque, si Ophanimon quiere que vayamos a la terminal del bosque es más que obvio que es en un bosque-

- Taichi- dijo Kyoya ya desesperado

- Llevas diciendo eso más de una hora - Yu venía haciendo equilibrio sobre la barra de las vías del tren.

- Si Taichi, ya para- le insistió Neemon.

- Lo que pasa es que no quieren aceptar que yo tuve razón y Hikaru no- ese tono orgulloso ya estaba cansando a los ahí presentes.

- Te juro que sí vuelves a hablar de Hikaru te golpeare- dijo Kyoya ya exasperado. Taichi se cruzó de brazos , no quería ser golpeado por Kyoya.

- Miren- dijo Yu- Ya vamos a llegar a la estación- señalo hacia adelante donde se alcanzaba a ver una letrero con las letras poco legibles por la lejanía.

-¿Villa del bosque?- leyó Taichi confundido- Se suponía que era la terminal del bosque- se cayó sobre sus rodillas frustrado.

- Al fin y al cabo te equivocaste- dijo Neemon. Recibió un golpe en la cabeza de el castaño de googles.

- Bueno, no te preocupes - alentó Tommy- Estuviste más cerca que Hikaru

- Eso es cierto- reacciono el chico- Sigo siendo mejor que ella- el viento le dio en el rostro dándole un aspecto "heroico". Aunque tal vez era demasiado aire. -¡Mi gorra!- si, el viento era demasiado. El chico salió corriendo por la estación por su gorra la cual se negaba a regresar a las manos de su dueño. La gorra dio una vuelta regresando hacia donde estaban parados Kyoya, Yu y Neemon.

- Se nota que no pueden hacer nada sin mi- Hikaru estiro un brazo y atrapó la gorra del chico fácilmente. Taichi regreso de mala gana arrastrando los pies. La chica le tendió la gorra y el la tomo malhumorado riendo. Tsubasa y Kyoya rieron un poco, justo como cuando eran más chicos.

- En fin ambos nos equivocamos- dijo Tsubasa

-¿Qué había al otro lado?- pregunto Yu.

- El suelo comenzó a caerse- dijo Kotaro. Taichi empezó a reírse.

- Hay mucho viento aquí, ¿no?- Hikaru comenzó a caminar hacia el gran árbol que se encontraba en la estación.

-¡Hey, Hikaru!- Taichi volvió a su tono orgulloso y la siguió.

La chica ya estaba en la cima del gran árbol, olvidándose de un momento de Taichi y disfrutando la brisa que golpeaba su rostro.

- Hikaru, ¿quien se equivocó ahora?- siguió burlándose.

- Ya cállate- dijo fríamente sin voltear.

Taichi iba a seguir restregando su "triunfo" pero el digivice de la chica sonó. En la pantalla había una especie de mapa con un punto identificado.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Taichi acercándose por la rama en la que estaba ella.

- Nada- se alejó unos pasos tratando de resolver el mapa.

- Déjame ver- pidió el chico.

-¡No!- dio un paso en falso y resbalo.- ¡Taichi!- grito en un intento desesperado por ayuda. Ella cayo en otra y resbalo de nuevo como en un tobogán hasta qué la rama término y ya no había otras abajo.- ¡Ahh!- grito, espero el golpe duro contra el suelo pero en cambio fue algo más suave.

~En la copa del árbol~

Los demás había subido hasta la copa del árbol en donde estaban Hikaru y Taichi, Tsubasa al llegar busco a su hermana con la mirada.

- Taichi- dijo calmadamente- ¿Dónde esta Hikaru?

- Ehh...pues- puso una mano detrás de la cabeza nervioso- Digamos que...que...resbalo- empezó a correr empujando a Kyoya y Kotaro para poder bajar rápidamente.

-¡Taichi Kanbara!- grito Tsubasa apunto de matarlo.

~De nuevo con Hikaru~

- Gracias por salvarme- dijo la chica a los pequeños digimons florales.

-Descuida- le respondieron despreocupados los Floramon.

- ¡Taichi, no huyas!- grito Tsubasa.

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Créeme!- decía el castaño corriendo de el rubio.

- ¡Dale, Tsubasa !- grito Hikaru divertida.

- Esos dos no se dan cuenta de que estas ilesa, ¿verdad?- dijo Kyoya

- Ambos son muy tontos- dijo la chica cuando su hermano pasó a su lado.

-¡¿A quién le dices...?!- Taichi freno y miro a la chica- ¡Mira Tsubasa! No me mates, está sana y salva - tomo a la chica por los hombros escudándose con ella. Tsubasa la miro detenidamente.

- Ya no seas exagerado- dijo Hikaru apartándolo dándole un ligero empujón en el pecho.

- Hay visitas- se oyó que dijo un Floramon emocionado.

-Que alegría- dijo otro.

-Vengan, los invitamos a la Villa podrán comer y relajarse un rato

-¿Alguien dijo comer?- dijo Taichi con los ojos brillando. Los demás sólo suspiraron, típico del chico.

Los otros 5 se negaron pero Taichi, literalmente, los llevo a patadas hasta la Villa de los Floramons.

-No debemos abusar de la hospitalidad de cada digimon que tengamos al frente, Taichi- dijo Kyoya en tono de regaño.

- Bueno, es que se veían muy emocionados- le contesto el chico tomando otra cucharada de sopa que les habían dado.

-Claro- le respondieron los demás sarcásticamente.

- Toda nuestra Villa esta agradecida por su visita- les dijeron los Floramons cuando vieron que los chicos estaban por marcharse.

-Por cierto, ¿de dónde viene todo el viento?- pregunto el muy curioso Yu.

- Bueno, el árbol que está en la estación atrapa el aire y sus ramas lo conducen hasta acá provocando una agradable brisa- le respondió sonriendo.

- Eso es como magia- dijo Hikaru- Es muy hermoso

-Por eso está Villa era antes muy famosa- empezó a relatar uno con algo de nostalgia- Muchos digimons venían a visitarnos...

-Pero...Ahora sólo muy pocos trailmons se detienen aquí a descansar

-¿Y porqué?- volvió a preguntar Yu

-Pues...

-Nosotras no éramos las únicas aquí, teníamos a los trillizos Mushroomons

- Ellos también disfrutaban mucho de las visitas- agrego otra flor

- Un día cuando llegaron muchos visitantes ellos los atacaron apenas tocaron la estación- acabo una tristemente.

-Es por eso el aspecto tan deteriorado- dedujo Kotaro ganandose una mirada asesina de Hikaru.

-Un pueblo con un árbol tan mágico como este debería de verse mejor, ¿no creen?- dijo Hikaru olvidando su enojo hacia el chico castaño.

-Pues sí pero como comprenderán nosotras no tenemos la suficiente fuerza como para arreglarlo

-Aquí tienen al mejor equipo- dijo ella con una mano en la cadera y la otra señalando a los chicos.

A los Floramons pareció que se les iluminaron los ojos por la emoción.

Poco tiempo después ellos ya estaban arreglando el pueblo a como pudieron. Hikaru estaba plantando flores, Tsubasa le ayudaba a escarbar, Kyoya estaba tratando de que Taichi que estaba subido en una escalera no cayera y Kotaro y Yu traían más pintura para los otros dos.

-¡Que bien esta quedando todo!- exclamo un Floramon feliz.

Los chicos se reunieron sintiéndose satisfechos por su trabajo.

- Toda la Villa les está agradecida- dijeron haciendo una reverencia.

- No se preocupen, no fue nada- les dijo Hikaru.

-¡Floramons!- se oyó el grito desde la sombra de un árbol. Una bomba de color rojo salió de entré las ramas y al chocar contra el suelo está exploto, destruyendo las recién plantadas flores.

-¡Oye!- grito Kotaro enojado. Tres figuras idénticas salieron del árbol aterrizando ágilmente en el recién destruido suelo.

- Hermanos Mushroomons ¿¡porqué hacen esto!?- dijo un Floramon

- Si, a ustedes les gustaban las visitas- le siguió otro

- Ja- dijo el mayor de los Mushroomons -¿Para qué ustedes se lleven todo el crédito?

- Todos los visitantes les agradecían- replico un digimon tipo flor

- ¡Claro que no!- dijo el menor

- ¡Nosotros estábamos a la sombra de ustedes!- dijo el mediano.

-¡Basta!- grito Hikaru enojada- Mushroomons, estoy segura que la gente los apreciaba. Y aunque no fuera así, no hay razón para atacar a los Floramons de esta manera.

-¡Tu no te metas simple humana!- le grito el mayor.

-¡Hey, no le hables así a Hikaru!- gritaron los chicos casi al unísono.

-¿Y ustedes que?- dijo el mediano

- Humanos- dijo el menor con una mueca de asco y desprecio.

-Acabaremos con ustedes de un sólo golpe. Lanzaron otra bomba roja haciendo que el suelo frente a los chicos explotara y creara una densa masa de polvo y tierra, nublando la vista.

-Siguen aquí- dijo el mayor.

- Creí que serían más fáciles de eliminar- dijo el mediano.

- Eso no es nada- dijo Taichi. Sacó su digivice al igual que Kyoya y Yu pero los Mushroomons lanzaron más bombas, haciendo que tanto ellos como sus digivice salieran volando.

-¡Chicos!- grito Hikaru preocupada. Ellos dieron unos pequeños quejidos como respuesta, ella se relajó un poco al saber que todavía estaban vivos, pero seguía con el ceño fruncido hacia los trillizos. Al verlos de nuevo vio como estos se dirigían hacia los chicos con la intención de golpearlos nuevamente.

-¡Basta!- grito Hikaru corriendo hacia ellos. El golpe de las bombas fue directo hacia ella haciéndola caer unos metros más atrás.

-¡Hikaru!- grito Tsubasa

Un resplandor rosado empezó a relucir en los troncos de unos árboles que parecían formar una cueva.

El objeto rodeado de resplandor rosado se acercó a la chica. Hikaru se levantó dificultosamente y tosiendo. Vio con curiosidad el destello que se dirigía hacia ella. Al sentir una fuerza parecida al magnetismo sacó su digivice y la figura se introdujo dentro de el, haciéndole sentir fuerzas renovadas.

-¡Digispirit, digimon, Ahh!- grito ella tomando su digivice y pasándolo por su otra mano la cual se había rodeado de digivices. Esos mismos la rodearon y en un halo de luz dejaron ver a un digimon de apariencia humana, parecido a una mariposa.

Bokomon sacó su libro y empezó a hojear rápidamente- ¡Kazemon, la guerrera del viento!- dijo emocionado.

- La guerrera del viento- repitió Tsubasa algo confundido. Aunque eso se le quitó al ver como Kotaro empezaba a babear por Kazemon, el rubio lo saco del trance dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Así qué te has convertido en un digimon, humana?- le dijo el mayor despectivamente.

- ¿Y ustedes se siguen creyéndote la gran cosa?- replico Kazemon.

- ¡Ya me hartaron humanos!- dicho eso lanzo de nuevo sus bombas, pero ahora al poder volar las esquivo fácilmente.

-¡Remolino de pétalo!- grito la guerrera cuando los Mushroomons lanzaron más bombas.

- Con esos poderes tan débiles jamás podrás ganarnos- dijo el mediano. Kazemon pareció sonreír levemente.

-¡Tornado de Kazemon!- la guerrera se dejo caer en el suelo sosteniéndose con sus manos y extendió las piernas empezando a girar sobre sus manos. Esos movimientos crearon un pequeño remolino de viento para acercarse a los Mushroomons y terminar pateándolos simultáneamente.

- Ya estamos hartos- dijo el menor.

- Hermanos, ya saben que hacer- se dieron una mirada cómplice y los dos menores saltaron y aterrizaron sobre el otro.

Unos digicodes los rodearon y se transformaron en un diferente digimon con apariencia de árbol.

- Woodmon- dijo la nueva transformación de los digimons.- Ahora igualaremos las cosas- el digimon lanzo sus ramas contra la guerrera pero está al poder volar la esquivo con facilidad.

-Cariño Anca- la guerrera voló hacia el y lo toco con la cadera haciendo que este se ruborizara y tuviera la mirada perdida. Al ver como este se distrajo Kazemon empezó a patearlo rápidamente- Rocío temporal

Woodmon pareció despertar de su trance y se movió para detener a la guerrera.

- Eso no me hace ni cosquillas- le dijo algo molesto- Seamos justos, es mi turno- la guerrera se apartó un poco de el presintiendo su ataque.- Golpe de rama- en un segundo la rama del digimon se dirigió hacia ella con violencia golpeándola. Ella cayo al piso y los digicodes la rodearon para volver a ser Hikaru.

-¡Cuidado!- le dijo Kotaro corriendo hacia ella. La rama término golpeándolo a el enviándolo unos metros más lejos. La chica corrió hacia el para ver si se encontraba bien.

- ¡Ahora si!- grito Taichi.

-¡Digispirit, digimon, Ahh!- tanto Kyoya, Taichi y Yu tomaron sus digivices y se transformaron en Agunimon, Lobomon y Kumamon.

- Bombas de nieve- el pequeño guerrero del hielo sacó su ametralladora . Woodmon giro en su dirección y Kumamon levanto el pulgar de su mano libre y guiñó el ojo, Agunimon asintió levemente.

Empezó a correr en la dirección de Woodmon y salto para darle una patada con su pierna rodeada de fuego - Golpe salamandra- Kumamon ceso su ataque y el árbol digimon intento golpearlo cosa que no logró, aún sin girarse les dijo:

- Eso no me hizo nada- aseguro, ignorando la grieta que tenía.

- Luz cegadora- Lobomon apuntó el cañón que tenía en su muñeca justo al punto en donde Agunimon había dejado el hueco. Una luz azulada salió y dando en el punto exacto atravesándolo completamente.

El Woodmon se giró dispuesto a atacarlos peor es cambió se arqueó apareciendo de nuevo el digicode. Los tres guerreros asintieron y Agunimon se acercó.

- Espíritu que viajas en la noche, serás purificado por esta luz sagrada- tomo su digivice y empezó a capturar los datos del Woodmon.- ¡Digicode, captura! - al terminar el árbol desapareció y los tres Mushroomons cayeron con miradas confundidas.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo el mayor

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?- dijo el mediano.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- dijo el menor.

- Acaso... ¿No recuerdan lo que hicieron?- dijo Hikaru sorprendida.

- Al parecer no- le respondió Kotaro.

Taichi, Yu y Kyoya estaban sentados en el suelo respirando cansadamente. Aún no se acostumbraban a las peleas.

El digivice de Kyoya empezó a sonar, el, confundido, presiono uno de los botones. El aparato al estar contra el suelo dejo que el digicode saliera y llenara todo de verde de nuevo. Tanto las flores, el pasto y el gran árbol estaban volviendo a ser como antes.

- Al parecer las fuerzas oscuras se han roto- dijo Bokomon.

Los Floramon y Mushroomons estaban conversando felices al aclarar el malentendido ocurrido recientemente.

- Entonces...mi digievolución no es muy poderosa- susurro Hikaru, tratando de que nadie la oyera.

- Al menos tu tienes digievolución- dijo Kotaro el cual si la había escuchado. Al estar apartado de ella no lo oyó. Tsubasa volteo a verlo, empezó a avanzar hacia casi adivinando lo que pensaba.

- Algún día nosotros también- le dijo Tsubasa recargándose en el hombro del menor, sonriéndole. El castaño le regreso la sonrisa.

- ¡Hey, no te aproveches de tu estatura!- exclamo en aire divertido.

Con el grito que echó todos lo oyeron y al mirar la situación comenzaron a reírse.

- Ya quiero ver nuestros digispirits- le dijo Tsubasa con aire esperanzado.

- Yo igual- susurro Kotaro- "Si es que tengo uno"- susurro una parte de su cerebro.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Ese fue el capitulo 4 ^.^<strong>

**Mai: Hasta que actualizas rapido**

**Yo: -.- Es porque me identifico con Hikaru y es más fácil escribir así **

**Mai: *limandose las uñas* Bah, no importa. A contestar reviews **

**Yo: *enojada* Si, vamos **

Mitzuki kazami: Arigato! se que puedo contar que no te hicieron casó los demás lectores pero ahora seran castigados *ojos en llamas* okay okay no me calmo XD pues espero que te haya gustado subire pronto el quinto ^.^


	5. Beetlemon: El guerrero del trueno

~**Beetlemon: El guerrero de trueno~**

- Taichi, ¿Estas seguro de que no nos perdimos?- dijo Yu.

- Omito esa pregunta- le respondió Taichi algo alterado.

- Eso significa que si ¿verdad?- le dijo esta vez a Kotaro. El castaño asintió.

-En serio, algún día deberías dejar que Kyoya o Tsubasa nos condujera- le dijo Hikaru un poco molesta.

-¿Y por que ellos?- le pregunto Kotaro algo decepcionado de que no lo eligieran.

-Pues, son los mayores

- Oh, cierto

El calor había comenzado a aumentar conforme de alejaron de Villa brisa y empezaba a resultar cansado caminar así.

- Miren que hay allá- dijo Tsubasa

- Es...es...- quiso decir Kyoya pero no lograba ver nada.

Más adelante de donde estaban los chicos había una especie de arco con un letrero encima. Dentro se alcanzaba a ver apenas un edificio grande y varios tubos que salían en diferentes direcciones.

- ¿Una fábrica?- dijo Kotaro confundido.

Uno de los grandes tubos empezó a rugir ocasionando que toda la arena que estaba azotando a los chicos fuera absorbida y dirigida a quien sabe donde.

- Menos mal- exclamo Kyoya aliviado.

-Aún así hace calor- se quejó Taichi

- Pues piensa un poco genio- le dijo Hikaru sarcásticamente y el la miro entre enojado y curioso. - Si es una fábrica en la que hay viento...- espero que la comprendiera y siguiera pero al no ver reacción alguna siguió- Seguramente no haya tanto calor dentro.

- Claro- le dijo Taichi como si fuera lo más inteligente que habría escuchado.

-Vamos, con suerte y este más fresco allá- dijo Bokomon.

Al estar frente a la entrada dudaron un poco. Se veía muy... Sombrío.

- Si ya metimos la pata, ahí que meterla bien- dijo Taichi antes de avanzar.

Alarmas empezaron a sonar llamando la atención de todos los digimons cercanos.

- Mino, esto es una alarma de advertencia, mino. - Un pequeño digimon apareció. Tenía un aspecto de larva muy extraño.

- Es un Minomon- aclaro Neemon

- Mino, si no se marchan ahora, mino. Nos veremos obligados a atacarlos, mino. - Otros dos más aparecieron gritando lo mismo.

- Que conste que fue idea de Hikaru- dijo Taichi alarmado

- No se preocupen sólo venimos a...visitar la fábrica- mintió Hikaru. Los Minomon se juntaron y empezaron a susurrar algo.

- Nadie creerá eso- le susurro Kotaro.

- Si es así pueden pasar- les respondieron amablemente. Hikaru lanzo una mirada victoriosa a los chicos y ellos sólo la siguieron algo sorprendidos.

Los otros Minomon se fueron dejando sólo a el que había estado al principio.

Entraron y en efecto notaron el cambio de temperatura lo cual fue un alivio para los ocho. Los pasillos eran largos y había varias ventanas para poder ver trabajar a los digimons en sus salas.

En una ellos se acercaron y vieron a unos pequeños digimons robots trabajando arduamente y a otros parecidos a unos trolls que cargaban un mazo los cuales sólo estaban observándolos.

- ¿Por qué sólo los digimons robots están trabajando?- pregunto Yu

- Mino, los Kokuwamon son los más indicados para el trabajo, mino. Los Goblimon solo los vigilan. Mino.

- Eso no parece muy justo- dijo Kotaro

- Es cierto, mino

- ¿Y porqué no trabajan de otra forma?- dijo Tsubasa

- Eso mismo me pregunto, mino. Sigamos.

Los chicos lo siguieron algo confundidos excepto por Kotaro que se atrasó un poco. Un resplandor del pasillo siguiente le llamó la atención y fue a ver.

- Mino, ¿qué haces aquí?- el castaño se asusto al oír lo.

- Nada, nada.- dijo moviendo sus manos en señal de negación- sólo no supe a donde se fueron los demás jaja bueno me voy- y dicho eso empezó a correr en dirección contraria.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto Yu.

- En ningún lado, sólo me dio flojera alcanzarlos- se rasco nerviosamente la nuca sonriéndole al pequeño.

-Este es el corazón de la fábrica. Aquí se produce maquinaria de alta tecnología- explico el Minomon.

-¿alta tecnología?- dijo Kyoya alzando una ceja

- Pero, si creo que eso ya no se vende desde que Yu nació- dijo Kotaro señalando una televisión muy antigua que incluso traía su antena incluida- Es más creo que no se vendé desde que Tsubasa nació .-.

- Tal vez es porque su tecnología es diferente a la nuestra- dijo Bokomon algo enojado

- El recorrido acabo, pero su quieren puedo llevarlos a la cafetería para que descansen- ofreció Minomon.

- Claro- aceptaron todos.

* * *

><p>- Ya se porque dijo que sólo descansar- dijo Taichi decepcionado. Un Kakuwamon estaba sentado frente a ellos y vieron como extendía unos cables hacia las baterías que tenía en su plato y al parecer absorbía la energía.<p>

- Es sólo comida para los Kokuwamon, mino

- De que te quejas Taichi, ya nos hemos aprovechado de la generosidad de muchos digimons- le dijo Hikaru.

- Mino, creo que ya tienen que irse

* * *

><p>- ¿Se dan cuenta que básicamente nos corrió de ahí?- dijo Kotaro<p>

- Lo se- suspiro Taichi- Y lo peor es que no había nada que comer- pateo una pequeña batería que estaba allí y esta fue a dar con unas vías de trailmon.

- ¿Que son esas ruinas?- dijo Yu

- No lo se, hay que verlas- dijo Kotaro yendo hacia allá.  
>Cuando estuvieron más cerca pudieron ver que no eran ruinas si no casas de Kokuwamons.<p>

- ¿en serio viven aquí?- pregunto Hikaru a uno. El pequeño asintió.

- Nuestro jefe es muy malo con nosotros- dijo otro que formaba parte de un grupo que se rían mucho mas mayores que los demás.

- Si, se nota que los Goblimon son muy malos

- Los Goblimon no son el problema- exclamo un Kokuwamon mas joven- Ellos son simples lacayos al igual que nosotros. Excepto que son mas inútiles por eso es que nos usan a nosotros para trabajar y ellos solo vigilan.

-¿Hay un jefe superior a ellos entonces?- reacciono Kotaro. Los robots asintieron.- Solo tendríamos que vencer al jefe y todos serian libres

- No todo es como un videojuego- le recordó Hikaru algo molesta.

- Ya lo se. Pero si hacemos una estrategia aunque sea podemos llegar hasta el jefe y decirle que deje de ser tan malo con los Kokuwamon.

- Es una buena idea- dijo Taichi- ¡Hagámoslo!  
>Unos Goblimon miraron en su dirección.<p>

- Será mejor que entren o los Goblimon los escucharan formulando el plan- dijo un Kokuwamon haciendo que entraran a una de sus pequeñas casas.

- Bien, ¿Saben donde esta el jefe o algún lugar en donde suelan reunirse los Goblimon?- pregunto Kotaro.

- Ya hemos intentado esto antes- exclamo uno.- Enviamos a unos cuantos Kokuwamon a investigar en la noche y otros entre sus turnos, el resultado fue el mismo.

-¿Que sucedió?

- No los volvimos a ver

- Entonces iremos nosotros solos- afirmo Taichi.

-¿Tienen un mapa o algo de la fabrica?- pregunto Kotaro.  
>Un Kokuwamon saco un papel viejo y arrugado y lo extendió sobre la mesa.<p>

-Supongo que aquí hay seguridad, es el centro de la fabrica- explico Kotaro a los demás- Kazemon podría distraemos un poco mientas que Kumamon la cubre.

-¿Eh?- exclamaron los dueños de los digispirit confundidos.

- Con todo el alboroto que van a causar el jefe debería de salir. Lo mas seguro es que lo haga entonces Agunimon y Lobomon lo atacaran- ambos poseedores de los digispirits asintieron- De ser necesario Kazemon y Kumamon los ayudaran pero aun así cubran a los Goblimon. - termino el castaño con una determinación insuperable.

- Vaya que es bueno para las estrategias- le dijo Hikaru a Tsubasa.

-¿Crees que jugar videojuegos es inservible ahora?- le dijo Taichi.

- Calla que todo lo ha dicho Kotaro- le replico ella.

- Será mejor que vayan cuanto antes- les dijo el chico.

- Kotaro y yo nos quedaremos aquí.- dijo Tsubasa

- ¿Ir nosotros sin ustedes?- casi río Taichi.

- ¿Que podríamos hacer allá?- dijo Tsubasa.

- Ustedes deben ir. Por ahora nosotros somos mas útiles aquí, tal vez podremos proteger a los Kokuwamon.

-Será mejor irnos- dijo Kyoya- Esta empezando a oscurecer y probablemente haya menos Goblimon ahora.

- E-esta bien- dijo Taichi no convencido.

- Nos veremos al rato- dijo Hikaru antes de salir con Yu tomando su mano.  
>Kyoya salió tras ellos y Taichi les dirigió una ultima mirada antes de salir.<p>

- Es terrible- murmuro Tsubasa.

- Si tan solo..- murmuro Kotaro.

- Tuviéramos nuestros digispirit- soltaron ambos.

- No se preocupen, de seguro pronto lo conseguirán- alentó Bokomon.

- Si, Ophanimon y los demás ángeles no los hubieran llamado si no sirvieran para nada- dijo Neemon. El otro digimon se encargó de darle un zape

* * *

><p>- Hagamos esto como dijo Kotaro- explico Taichi- Este camino, según el mapa, dice que por aquí ahí otro camino para llegar directamente al corazón de la fábrica. Kyoya y yo iremos por aquí- el pelinegro asintió- Hikaru y Yu, ustedes sigan el camino por donde nos guió el Minomon.<p>

Ambos chicos tomaron dirección hacia el corazón de la fábrica mientras ellos se adentraban.

- Taichi parece militar- soltó Hikaru.

- Pues creo que los videojuegos si sirven en situaciones como estas- la chica bufo.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- dijo un Goblimon que apareció detrás de ellos.

- Es hora- dijo Hikaru tomando su digivice. Yu algo nervioso sacó el suyo igual.

-¡Digispirit, digimon, ah!

Ambos se transformaron en Kazemon y Kumamon.

- Tenemos que llevarlos a donde Kyoya y Taichi- dijo la guerrera. Kumamon asintió.

- Bombardero de nieve- el guerrero del hielo se puso la ametralladora al hombro y disparo sólo algunos para llamar su atención.  
>Kazemon lo tomo por los brazos mientras volaban hasta el lugar de encuentro con los otros dos guerreros.<p>

-¿Crees que funcione?- le dijo Kumamon sin dejar de disparar.

- Tal vez- suspiro la guerrera.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!- soltó Kotaro y salió corriendo de la casa de los Kokuwamon.- "Aunque no pueda ayudar. Al menos estaré allí para apoyarlos"<p>

-¡Kotaro!- le grito Tsubasa.

- Tu también ve- le dijo Bokomon.-

- No, no vaya a ser que a los Goblimon se les ocurra atacar aquí- respondió el rubio.

-Pues yo si voy- murmuro Bolimón antes de salir.

Al entrar el castaño pudo ver que ya no había Goblimons en la entrada así que corrió hasta el pasillo que llevaba hasta el corazón.

-Por alla

-¡Dioses! Bokomon no haga eso- exclamo el chico algo asustado.

- Hazme caso, mira

Vio un destello detrás de el y se detuvo. Siguió el sonido del estruendo hasta que llego a una puerta de la cual salía una cantidad excesiva de luz a intervalos acompañado de algunos quejidos.

Busco en su bolsillos y encontró un clip, lo metió en la cerradura y pudo abrirla.  
>Adentró había unos Kokuwamon que se veían heridos y unos Goblimon que tenían los mazos en alto, al escucharlo entrar lo voltearon a ver.<p>

Kotaro pateo a unos de ellos y le quitó el mazo que uso para golpear a otro que quería darle a el.

mientras el peleaba Bokomon recorrió el lugar para revisar que ningún Kokuwamon se quedara.

- Vamos, corran- les dijo a los Kokuwamon gentilmente. Ellos sorprendidos lo siguieron y el trataba e recordar el camino por donde había llegado. -"Demonios, al menos me hubiera fijado"

Creyó haber oído la voz del guerrero del hielo y la guerrera del viento entonces trato de seguir esas débiles voces.

-Esto es un laberinto- murmuro Bokomon

-¡Hubieras traído un mapa!- le replico el chico mientras seguian corriendo.

* * *

><p>Kyoya y Taichi ya estaban esperando a los otros dos guerreros y sólo oían el eco de las voces de los Goblimons y los disparos de Kumamon.<p>

- Es demasiado sólo para salvar a un grupo de digimons- dijo Kyoya

- Tendremos batallas peores, ese es el punto. Mientras más rápido nos acostumbremos mejor- le respondió Taichi.

-¡Taichi!- se oyó un grito.

-¿Kotaro?- dijo confundido el nombrado al verlo.- Pensé que te quedarías

- No aguantaba la idea de que te quedarás con toda la acción amigo- le respondió el y Taichi río un poco.

- Sin duda eres un idiota- le dijo sonriendo.

- Ambos- replico Kyoya por lo bajo sin dejar de vigilar.

- Un idiota muy listo- se defendió el recién llegado- Libere a los Kokuwamon que se habían perdido.- dejo ver al pequeño grupo de robots que miraban a los otros dos temerosamente.- Y también vino Bokomon-el digimon nombrado se asomó de entré toda la multitud de robots.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera responder Kazemon voló sobre ellos.

- Podemos retenerlos un tiempo más- dijo la guerrera.

- Pero si el alboroto que causamos nos es suficiente vamos a necesitar ayuda- le siguió Kumamon.

- Kotaro, lleva a los Kokuwamon a un lugar seguro y vamos a ver que podemos hacer para llamar la atención- le dijo Taichi.

Kotaro algo decepcionado hizo caso y se llevó a los Kokuwamon buscando algún lugar relativamente seguro mientras oía como Taichi y Kyoya digi-evolucionaban y Kazemon y Kumamon seguían lanzando ataques.

Paró justo a tiempo para ver como Kumamon aterrizaba estrepitosamente frente a el segundos después volviendo a ser Yu.

-¡Yu!- exclamo preocupado tomando en brazos al menor que todavía no recobraba la conciencia.

El pequeño grupo de digimons y humanos terminó refugiándose cerca de una máquina que ya no funcionaba.

Al fin Yu abrió los ojos y miro confundido al mayor.

-¡Deje a Kazemon, Lobomon y Agunimon!- exclamo el pequeño angustiado.

- No te preocupes, al parecer te heriste un poco será mejor que descanses.- le dijo Kotaro sonriéndole cálidamente.

- Se las pueden arreglar ellos, no te preocupes- le siguió Bokomon.

Se oyó un gran estruendo y ambos humanos vieron que al fin habían logrado lo que querían.

Un gran digimon parecido una mantis apareció haciendo que los Goblimon se apartaran para que llegará con los guerreros.

-Veo que son muy débiles puesto que no han podido derrotar a unos simples esbirros. No será difícil derrotarlos.

- Es un Snimon- dijo

Bokomon a los dos humanos.

-Tengo que ir a ayudarlos- insistió Yu.

Kotaro miro a su alrededor y vio una especie de grúa.

- Tengo una idea para que no tengas que ir- señalo la grúa y el pequeño sonrió al entender su plan.

* * *

><p>Agunimon azoto contra una pared al ser impactado por una de las guadañas de Snimon.<p>

Lobomon tratando de protegerlo salto hasta allá y detuvo al digimon para que no golpeará de nuevo al guerrero del fuego aunque terminó de la misma manera que Agunimon.

Kazemon lanzaba ataques desde lejos ya que sabía que acabaría peor que los otros dos guerreros si era alcanzada por una de las guadañas.  
>Justo cuando una iba a impactar contra ella el brazo de la grúa se movió golpeándolo.<p>

-¡Kotaro!¡Yu!- exclamo la guerrera emocionada.

- Te dije que funcionaria- le dijo Kotaro a Yu.

Cuando el Snimon se levantó vio que ambos chicos estaban distraídos así que dirigió su ataque hacia ellos haciendo que la grúa en la que estaban se rompiera y ellos empezaran a caer.

Algunos de los Kokuwamon menos lastimados-que quedaron a mandato de Bokomon- los ayudaron a llegar a salvo al suelo.

-Mi digivice- murmuro Kotaro que vio el aparato brillar.

El centro de la fábrica era un gran pilar de metal por donde fluía la energía para hacer funcionar todo en la fábrica. Cuando la grúa cayo perforo la estructura y Kotaro pudo acercarse para capturar el Digispirit.

-¡Digispirit, Digimon, ah!

-¡Lo sabía!¡Lo sabía!- exclamo Bokomon- Beetlemon el guerrero del trueno.

-¡Uju! ¡Al fin!- exclamo el guerrero. Vio que Snimon empezaba a levantarse y recobro la compostura para dirigirse hasta allá.

-¿Otro humano convirtiéndose en digimon? Eso sin duda es absurdo- le dijo el digimon levantándose.

- ¡Ja! Veamos si eres tan buen peleador como eres hablador- le dijo el guerrero.

Esquivó sus guadañas y le dio un golpe certero en el estómago.  
>Por más que Snimon trataba de golpear a Beetlemon lograba esquivarlo.<p>

-¡Martillo mortal!- sus manos fueron rodeadas de rayos y con un golpe acabo con el.

- Espíritu que has caído en el mal, serás purificado por mi trueno- el digicode del Snimon se mostró mientras que el guerrero lo purificaba.

Después un digicode lo rodeo a el y Kotaro de nuevo apareció. Poco después se reunió con Taichi, Kyoya, Yu, Hikaru, Bokomon y los Kokuwamon.

-Al fin- murmuraba Kotaro felizmente.

* * *

><p>- <em>Kotaro al fin logro digievolucionar, sólo...sólo faltó yo. Si es que puedo <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo quiero que sepan que son las 00:18 y yo sigo escribiendo. ¡Vean lo que hago por ustedes! T^T Prácticamente ya es Viernes pero sólo llevan 290 minutos del Viernes así que cuenta como Jueves. Es muy tarde y ¡Quiero mis reviews de recompensa!<strong>


	6. Otra guerrera

**Hola aquí les traigo el capitulo 6 donde introduzco un nuevo personaje ^-^ ni se preocupen luego la conocerán a fondo :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Otra guerrera~<strong>_

El viento azotaba fuertemente las dunas de arena formando otras nuevas y uno que otro remolino de arena.

Una chica alta, de ojos azules, tez morena clara , largo cabello castaño trenzado que le llegaba hasta la cadera se encontraba corriendo, parecía que huyendo de alguien . Sus pantalones negros estaban algo sucios al igual que su chaleco azul claro y su blusa antes blanca.

-¡Alejate de mi!- dio un grito cansado. Alcanzo a divisar unas figuras a lo lejos- ¡Ayuda!- ya no sabía si era verdad o el calor ya la había afectado demasiado y ya comenzaba a ver cosas. Hizo un último esfuerzo con las pocas energías que le quedaban para que sí acaso su mente no jugaba con ella las figuras que veía fueran por lo menos digimons amables para ayudarla.-¡Ayuda!- grito una vez más cerca. Las siluetas se acercaron rápidamente.- Ayúdenme por favor- cayo siendo sostenida por uno.- Humanos - dijo sorprendida y confundida antes de cerrar los ojos.

- Tsubasa, quédate con ella- Taichi se puso al frente de todos al ver otra silueta más grande acercándose.

-¿¡Dónde está?!- un digimon de forma humana.- Entregenla- exigió cuando vio a la chica en los brazos de Tsubasa.

- No tenemos por que hacerte caso- le dijo Kyoya poniéndose junto a Taichi.

-Unos simples humanos no me impedirán completar mi trabajo

- Simples humanos- repitió Kyoya casi riéndose.- No seremos simples humanos después de esto

- ¡Digispirit, digimon, Ahh!- ambos chicos digievolucionaron a Lobomon y Agunimon.

Al ver en la situación en la que se encontraban Tsubasa levantó en brazos a la chica y corrió en dirección opuesta.

- Hikaru, ve con ellos por sí acaso- dijo Kotaro tomando su digivice.

La pelinegra asintió y corrió hacia allá.

-¿A dónde piensas ir Tsubasa?

- Lo más alejado posible de esos digimons- respondió su hermano.

- Pues no te alejarás mucho de mi ya que hasta aquí llegaras

- Digispirit, digimon, ah- Hikaru digievolucionó a Kazemon y detuvo a la digimon mientras que Tsubasa corría en otra dirección.

El rubio ya estaba viendo los inicios de un bosque cuando al voltear a ver si no lo perseguían tropezó con una raíz y cayo junto a la castaña, esta se quejó un poco.

Tsubasa la tomo en brazos de nuevo y se adentró un poco más en el bosque para al fin caer rendido a los pies de un árbol.

-¿Q-que sucede?- murmuro la castaña abriendo un poco los ojos. Tsubasa la miro unos segundos sin saber que responderle, ¿tenía conocimiento de los digimons? Antes de que pudiera articular una respuesta más o menos lógica la chica término cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

El rubio oyó un crujido a lo lejos, se asomó por el frondoso tronco y pudo ver a lo lejos una silueta.

-"Si los distraigo no la encuentran a ella"- se levantó y le dio una última mirada a la chica después salió corriendo.

El digimon lo siguió a el que iba corriendo sin rumbo alguno con tal de no acercarse a la chica que seguía recostada en el tronco del árbol.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- delante de el en la rama de un árbol estaba Kumamon. - ¡Ventisca congelante!- su ataque logró congelar la mayor parte del cuerpo del digimon dejándolo inmóvil.

-¡Gracias Yu!- grito Tsubasa para que lo oyera.

Poco después de que el rubio volviera con la chica Yu se encontró con el.

- Los chicos ya vienen para acá- le informo con expresión cansada.

- Trabajaste duro ¿o no?- sonrió y le revolvió el cabello con la mano.

Aunque a el castaño no le gustaba que lo tratarán como pequeño se relajó...de hecho se estaba quedando dormido.

* * *

><p>-¡Hey! ¡Tsubasa! ¿Tienes problemas?- grito Taichi burlón.<p>

El rubio tenía a el menor en un hombro y a la chica en el otro.

- Yo me llevo a Yu- dijo Kyoya levantando al niño.

-¿Debería decir gracias?- murmuro Tsubasa con expresión cansada.

- Tal vez deberías- respondió el pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Despertó al atardecer, el cielo ya estaba teñido de naranja. Los chicos estaban buscando leña para hacer su típica fogata.<p>

- Perdón, por haberlos hecho luchar- dijo ella.

- No fue nada- dijo Taichi despreocupado

-Y ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo Hikaru cortésmente

- Oh, cierto- río nerviosa- Soy Ayame, Ayame Shizuki

- Bueno, creo que ya sabes que el es Tsubasa- señalo al rubio que sólo asintió con una sonrisa- Ella es su hermana Hikaru- la chica hizo una reverencia sin dejar de sonreír.- El es Kotaro- el nombrado saludo con la mano- El Kyoya- el sólo alzo la cabeza para que lo viera- Yu- el levanto dos dedos y le dedicó una sonrisa. - Y yo soy Taichi

- Mucho gusto- dijo la castaña.- De veras muchas gracias por salvarme

- Vamos no tienes que agradecernos tanto- le dijo Hikaru para tranquilizarla.

- Ese digimon ya venía persiguiéndome desde hace horas y, la verdad, fue muy inteligente al llevarme a un entorno en donde no pudiera usar bien los poderes de mi Digispirit,- explico ella.

- Espera- dijo Kotaro rápidamente- ¿Sabes que es un Digispirit? O mejor dicho ¿tienes uno?

-Si a ambas- dijo dando un mordisco a una manzana que habían encontrado los chicos.

- ¿Pero cómo?- preguntaron todos.

-Bueno, pues... Cuando llegue aquí estaba en un bosque al parecer, un trailmon me dejo allí así que seguí caminando por allí. Creo que había un castillo de cristal en los árboles, una locura ¿no? Mi memoria a veces juega conmigo y más ahora me esta costando trabajo recordar hasta a ese que me ataco.

- Si quieres descansa un poco- sugirió Taichi- Después podrás contarnos todo

- Gracias, estoy bien.

-¿Entonces, este castillo-?- dijo Kyoya invitándola a seguir.

- Bueno pues realmente no entré quería averiguar más de este mundo ya que no había tenido contacto con nadie y mi teléfono celular se convirtió en esto- saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un digivice de color azul agua con plateado y se los mostró a los chicos- Después de asimilar que me encontraba en un mundo lleno de digimons pensé que lo mejor sería explorar todo, digo no siempre te transportas a otro mundo. Un día llegue a una costa, había unos digimons molestando a otro yo fui para defenderlo pero digievolucionaron y me atacaron, me arrojaron muy dentro del mar, se nadar pero el golpe me paralizo.

Hizo una pausa y el silencio era sepulcral mientras todos la seguían mirando para saber que había pasado, después de unos segundos suspiro y siguió.

- Ahí lo vi, en el fondo del mar, yo ya no aguantaba más y necesitaba respirar, tome una bocanada y extrañamente pude respirar normalmente. Mire hacia abajo y vi el Digispirit, lo de más fue meró instinto y logre acabar con los digimons malos después de todo.

-Así que debe de haber otros 3 guerreros- dijo Bokomon.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto la castaña confundida-¿Cómo que guerreros?

-¿Viajaste por varias partes del digimundo y nunca te mencionaron la leyenda?- exclamo Neemon confundido.

- Pues no, jamás había oído eso

- Bueno pues. Los padres de estos chicos llegaron una vez al digimundo llamados por Ophanimon. De todos a los que había llamado ellos fueron los merecedores de los digispirits.

-¿Sus padres?- pregunto la castaña confundida.

- Sí, es algo extraño pero ya me acostumbre- le dijo Taichi sonriendo.

-¿Mis padres también?- pregunto la castaña confundida.

- No exactamente.

- Kerpimon que estaba siendo controlado por Lucemon hizo que los digimons que controlaban los cuatro Digispirit restantes estuvieran a su mando.

Entre la explicación de Bokomon y Ayame que trataba de asimilarlo y guardar cada detalle en su mente, todos fueron cayendo por el sueño.

Al final terminaron todos dormidos, a excepción de un chico que seguía despierto.

-"¿Un castillo de cristal en los árboles?"- los ojos azules de Kyoya miraron a Ayame que estaba apoyada en un árbol ya dormida y con Bokomon aún lado. -" Ella sabe algo, y yo me encargare de sacarle toda la información posible"

* * *

><p>- Ayame- ella reconoció el tono frío de Kyoya y lo miro.<p>

-¿Que sucede?

- ¿Que hay con ese castillo que decías?

- Bueno, pues ya lo sabes. No entré y sólo lo mire de lejos.

-¿En dónde estaba?- insistió el chico.

- No recuerdo, de echo no estoy segura de que me dijeran el nombre del lugar.

- ¿Cómo era?

- En la copa de los árboles, de cristal.- ella estaba comenzando a molestarse por tantas preguntas.

- No me refiero al castillo. El lugar en donde estaba.- le dijo Kyoya rodando los ojos.

- En una especie de estación, ahí me dejo el Trailmon y se fue. Era como un bosque muchos árboles y pocos digimons por ahí sólo algunas pequeñas villas y-

- ¿Segura que no te dijeron el nombre?

- No, Kyoya, no me mencionaron el nombre.- le respondió cansada.

- Esta bien- y se marchó.

- ¿Okay?- dijo ella confundida.

* * *

><p>- TaichiKyoya

-¿Que sucede?- dijo el castaño.

- ¿Que quieres?- dijo el pelinegro.

Taichi río y Kyoya gruño un poco por el hecho de haber dicho eso al mismo tiempo.

- Creo que Ayame sabe algo- dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

- Primero, deja de hacer eso- dijo Kyoya- Segundo, ¿cómo sabes?

- ¿Un castillo en los árboles? No creo que sea muy común ni aquí en el digimundo. - ironizo Taichi.

- Eso es cierto, hay que saber más, sospecho que ese lugar es la estación del bosque

- Yo igual, el caso es que tenemos que lograr que nos diga como llegar- dijo el castaño llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

- O podrían simplemente pedirlo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ayame estaba recargada en un árbol escuchando todo lo que habían dicho los chicos.

Ambos rieron nerviosamente.

-¿Entonces?- empezó Kyoya.

- ¿Sabes algo?- término Taichi.

- Pues no entiendo para que quieren ir ni que esperan ver. Pero si quieren ir allí los llevare- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Partieron en ese instante con Ayame guiándolos.

- Por cierto- murmuro la castaña cuando Tsubasa estaba a su lado- Perdón por hacerte cargarme casi todo el día.- se ruborizo un poco pero siguió con la mirada en el horizonte.

- No es nada- dijo el rubio igual algo sonrojado.

- Pss...Tsubasa- llamo su hermana desde atrás. - Después coquetean o no llegaremos antes del anochecer

Su hermano se ruborizo aún más al igual que Ayame que había escuchado el comentario de Hikaru. Ella no resistió más y estallo en carcajadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso seria todo por hoy ^-^ <strong>

**como ven no explique mucho sobre Ayame pero ya después sabrán más de ella. Aparte de que este capitulo hablo mucho sobre mi hermosísimo Tsubasa *-* bueno XD para mi es hermoso porque si de como luce XD algún día subiré mis dibujos a DA y podrán verlos **

**En fin no vemos luego.**

**Tal vez no publique muy seguido porque no me di cuenta que tengo muchos fics ._. Pero tratare de actualizar lo más pronto como me sea posible. **


	7. La estación del bosque

_**~La estacion del bosque~**_

Todo el paisaje era verde, lleno de árboles que acababan de florecer y literalmente resplandeciente.

- Bienvenidos a la estación del bosque- anuncio Ayame alegremente.

- Vaya- exclamaron todos viendo el paisaje.

- ¿Ese es el castillo?- pregunto Yu señalando un punto en la cima de los más altos árboles.  
>- Supongo- contesto Ayame.<p>

- ¡Aquí hay unas escaleras!- grito Hikaru que estaba en el interior de uno árbol.

Las escaleras iban metros arriba en forma de Caracol. Exhaustos cuando pisaron el último de los escalones se dieron cuenta de que en las ramas del árbol continuaban las escaleras.

- De algo estoy seguro- dijo Taichi sin aliento- Nadie puede atacar este castillo, literalmente.

El digivice de Hikaru emitió un sonido y ella al sacarlo vio como un rayo de luz se expandió hacia el frente de todos haciendo que la niebla que impedía la vista se dispersará revelando un hermoso castillo de cristal.

- No pensé que se viera así, se ve genial- dijo Ayame emocionada.

-¿Deberíamos entrar?- dijo Kotaro.

- Obviamente- le respondió Kyoya.

Empujaron la puerta que se abrió revelando un inmenso vestíbulo también hecho de cristal resplandeciente.

- Debe de haber millones de puertas aquí- dijo Tsubasa.

- ¿Cómo sabremos por cual ir?- pregunto Kotaro.

Antes de que Taichi intentara responder su digivice sonó y cuando lo saco había un pequeño mapa que indicaba con un punto algún lugar.

- Por allá, supongo- dijo Taichi avanzando, guiándose por el mapa.

Al abrir una de las tantas puertas vieron dos figuras de espaldas a ellos.

- Señora Ophanimon, señor Seraphimon- exclamo Bokomon sorprendido casi haciendo reverencias.

- ¿En serio son ellos?- pregunto Neemon.

- ¡Claro que si, idiota!- le propinó un golpe en la cabeza antes de seguir observando a los ángeles.

- Niños elegidos- murmuro Ophanimon dándose la vuelta.

- Bienvenidos- le siguió Seraphimon.

- Ahora que han llegado hasta aquí podré resolver todas sus dudas

- Pero antes, díganos,¿han conseguido los Digispirits?- pregunto Seraphimon.

Los chicos se vieron entre sí asintieron antes de sacar sus digivices para ponerlos frente a ellos.

Tsubasa aprovecho el movimiento para retroceder un poco.

El rostro enmascarado de Ophanimon giró un poco para ver atentamente los movimientos de Tsubasa, todos mostraban su digivice excepto el que mantenía la mirada fija en el piso y las manos en los bolsillos.

- Fuego

- Luz

- Hielo

- Viento

- Trueno

- Agua

Dijeron cada uno de sus Digispirits.

- Lo han hecho muy bien- apremio Seraphimon pasando por alto el hecho de que

Tsubasa no había dicho nada.

- ¿Podrían explicarnos todo lo que paso? ¿Porqué estamos aquí? ¿Qué riesgo corre el digimundo?- pregunto Taichi.

- Ustedes ya conocen la historia antigua que vivieron sus padres- dijo Ophanimon.- Y supongo que ya te la han contado, Ayame

- Algo- respondieron todos.

- Tanto Lucemon como Kerpimon fueron purificados y se convirtieron en digi-huevos, cuando renacieron parecía que todo iría normal, incluso forjaron amistad.- empezó Seraphimon.

- Kerpimon siguió trabajando con nosotros, ayudándonos a mantener la paz en el digimundo. No sabemos cuando fue que sucedió pero el estado de ánimo de Kerpimon cambio.- le siguió Ophanimon.

- Un día simplemente no apareció por aquí, ambos fuimos a los terrenos donde el siempre estaba y algunos digimons nos dijeron que lo habían visto con Lucemon peleando.

- Se le busco por todas partes hasta que después de mucho tiempo algunos digimons que habían empezado a habitar la luna central del digimundo dijeron que últimamente había demasiado ruido en la otra luna.- siguió el ángel.  
>Los chicos trataban de asimilar toda la información aunque se les hacia demasiado difícil procesar todo el asunto.<p>

- Cuando Seraphimon y yo llegamos ahí era demasiado tarde- Ophanimon hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Ambos ya habían agotado su energía vital.

-¿M-Murieron?- pregunto Yu.

- En realidad no- dijo Seraphimon.- Fue peor que eso.

- Cuando un digimon muere su información simplemente se desvanece, cuando se purifica renace, pero cuando pierden su energía vital...su cuerpo muere pero su espíritu no.

- El espíritu continúa relativamente vivo pero no puede hacer nada más. En el caso de Lucemon y Kerpimon al ambos ser espíritus que perdieron su energía al mismo tiempo continuaron luchando.

Todos se quedaron callados, el silencio era tanto que hasta el aire que pegaba contra las ramas se podía oír.

- Por eso...entenderemos que no quieran seguir luchando- dijo Ophanimon finalmente.

-¿¡Qué?!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- El peligro de esta misión es grande, si no quieren hacerlo lo entenderemos- le siguió Seraphimon.

- ¡No!- grito Taichi- Hemos llegado hasta aquí, conseguimos nuestros Digispirits, luchamos contra varios digimon y tuvimos varias victorias.

- No podemos abandonarlo así como así- le secundo Kyoya.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ophanimon.

- Lo mismo dijeron sus padres- murmuro Seraphimon.

- Si es así, y todos están de acuerdo entonces tenemos otra petición para ustedes- les dijo la ángel sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Debido a la frágil barrera entre ambos mundos sólo algunos mensajes llegaron- dijo Ophanimon.

- A diferencia de la última vez, está los observamos durante unos cuantos días. Así pudimos determinar a los chicos que tenían la fortaleza y valor para dominar el Digispirit- continuo Seraphimon.

- Pero esa observación que llevamos a cabo fue lo que causo que los mensajes no llegarán. Al observarlos explotamos demasiado la barrera de los mundos, los mensajes fueron lo último que pudimos enviar.

- Como ven todavía faltan cuatro guerreros, como ya no tenemos más comunicación con los digivice puede que simplemente el mensaje no haya sido recibido en el mundo humano

- La otra opción, es que Seraphimon o Lucemon ya tengan control sobre esos chicos-

- No puede ser, no hemos visto a ningún otro humano- dijo Tsubasa.

- Tal vez Seraphimon o Lucemon los guarden como último recurso- dijo Kotaro.

- Sea como sea encontraremos a esos tres que sobren- dijo Ayame.

- Cierto. Regresemos o no, hallaremos a esos chicos.- afirmo Taichi mirando a ambos ángeles.

Tsubasa tenía la mirada perdida.

- "Tal vez sean cuatro chicos los que falten"- pensó el rubio.

* * *

><p>- Tsubasa, ¿que sucede?- pregunto la castaña al verlo tan distante.<p>

-¿Eh? Nada- contesto algo nervioso saliendo de su trance.

La muchacha lo siguió mirando de reojo tratando de averiguar lo que sucedía.

Ya habían reunido algo para comer y como la noche caía rápidamente empezaron a buscar leña mientras las dos chicas prendían el fuego.

* * *

><p>- T-Taichi- llamo ahogando sus sollozos.<p>

-¿Yu? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el mayor preocupado dejando de lado la leña que acababa de recoger.

- No quiero volver- Yu tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-¿Porqué no? - pregunto Taichi con su preocupación aumentando al verlo así.

- Es que...yo...yo

Kanbara se agachó a su lado y coloco ambas manos en sus hombros brindándole una sonrisa cálida. Yu levantó la vista con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

- Taichi...yo...yo..no puedo...no puedo regresar. - dijo entre sollozos.

El mayor aún agachado lo abrazo tratando de consolarlo aunque no entendiera la situación.

- Por supuesto que puedes, vamos a regresar, todos juntos, no hay de que preocuparse.

- Taichi...yo...yo...yo ya no...es difícil de explicar...

Su llanto aumentó más.

- Tómalo con calma, no es necesario que me lo digas ahora.

Yu empujo un poco fuerte a el mayor para que lo mirara.

- Ya no existo en ese mundo- dijo firmemente. Después cayo de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos para seguir llorando.

-¿C-Como que...?- tartamudeo el castaño temiendo que lo que pensaba no fuera verdad.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- siguió el menor- F-Fue un accidente...y...y yo no me di cuenta...pensé que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos.

-¡No!- grito Taichi- No, Yu...p-por favor no me bromees con algo tan serio.- pidió igual con lágrimas desbordando sus ojos.

- ¡No es broma Taichi!- grito desesperado- ¡Esto es cierto! ¡Lamentablemente cierto! ¡No quiero partir! ¡Quiero pasar más tiempo con ustedes!-grito el pequeño levantándose y gritándole sin vacilar aún con sus lágrimas corriendo.

- ¿Que sucede acá?- Hikaru llego para encontrarse con Yu y Taichi ambos llorando.

- Oh, Dios. ¿Q-Que les sucedió?  
>Taichi sorbió su nariz, se limpió algo el rostro y miro a Yu.<p>

- Creo que tenemos que hablar de esto con los demás- para asombro de la chica lo dijo en un tono sombrío.

Yu asintió.

* * *

><p>La primera en reaccionar ante lo que habían dicho ambos castaños fue Hikaru que se lanzó y envolvió en sus brazos al menor.<p>

Este no se quejó aunque le estaba robando el aire.

Taichi que había explicado toda la situación a los demás estaba dispuesto a internarse en el bosque, lejos de la fogata, donde los demás miraban al menor de todos todavía atónitos de lo que acababa de decir.

Kyoya corrió hacia el y le impidió seguir.

- Quítate de en medio- murmuro el castaño sin mirarlo. Al no obtener respuesta corrió hacia otro lado evitando al chico de ojos azules.

Cuando sintió que Kyoya ya no lo seguía se tiró en el suelo mirando un punto fijo que el desconocía.

- Taichi...- llamo Kyoya.- ¿E-Es todo cierto? - por primera vez su tono frío estaba repleto de preocupación.

Un leve movimiento de cabeza le confirmo su duda. Al no saber que decir examino al chico que se mantenía en la misma posición. Unos leves sollozos le indicaron que tal vez debería hablar, el caso es que no encontraba las palabras necesarias para decirle.

- Taichi...n-no lograremos nada con sólo sentir lástima por Yu y llorar por el, si vam-

- No hay nada que hacer Kyoya. No se puede competir contra la vida.- el tono frío de Taichi asombro a Kyoya el siempre solía ser tan energético y positivo.- No se puede hacer nada, nada. Sólo sentarnos sin hacer nada. Yu...

Un dolor se extendió por su cabeza, Kyoya lo había golpeado.

- Deja de hablar así, idiota.- le dijo aún con el puño cerrado.- No hay peor perdida que no hacer nada.

Taichi se levantó y encaró a el pelinegro. Las lágrimas en su rostro seguían corriendo mientras lo miraba.

- ¡No hay nada que hacer Kyoya entiéndelo!- le grito enojado.

- Te golpeare de nuevo- amenazo.

- No me importa lo que hagas, no me importa. Si regresamos el mismo día todavía será mi cumpleaños, lo que significaría..- su voz vacilo un poco antes de seguir- Significa que Yu murió en mi cumpleaños, es como si fuera mi culpa, yo los traje aquí, fue mi maldita curiosidad, si nadie me hubiera seguido, si no hubiéramos dicho nada, si hubiéramos ignorado el mensaje-

Con un movimiento rápido Kyoya lo tomo de la playera y lo azoto contra un árbol, lo levantó un poco para que los escasos centímetros que los diferenciaban de altura se cortaran.

- No existe un "hubiéramos" No puedes cambiar el pasado, eso es algo que no puedes solucionar, pero se puede cambiar el futuro. En otras palabras, podemos, es más vamos, a salvar a Yu.

- No hay manera Kyoya. ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?

Tardo unos segundos en formular una respuesta lógica hasta que como si fuera un rayo de luz tuvo la respuesta.

- Seraphimon y Ophanimon, ellos son los ángeles aquí, la máxima autoridad y ley, ellos...ellos deberían de saber algo, cualquier cosa, si podemos solucionarlo o...algo.- sus ojos azules estaban brillando de esperanza que se notaba aún en la oscuridad de la noche.

Taichi bajo la mirada unos segundos. Después simplemente empujo las manos de Kyoya y dio la media vuelta.

- Sólo quiero estar sólo Kyoya- se marchó y esta vez el pelinegro no lo siguió.

* * *

><p>Se que es mucha información para un capitulo pero no pude ponerlo de otra forma :l<p>

Se me había olvidado contestar reviews :v

Vetran: Perdón por no responder el review antes u.u Y gracias, la verdad es que la historia de Tsubasa es muy profunda aparte de que es un personaje muy interesante por la forma en que se forjo su personalidad. Ya más adelante vendrán los capítulos más enfocados en Tsubasa por todo lo que va a pasarle, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, gracias por leer.

Mitzuki- Kazami: XD me acuerdo que habíamos hecho todo una plática de tu comentario XD entre todo gracias por leer y por comentar espero que disfrutaras este capi ^-^

*Huye lentamente antes de que le reclamen por lo de Yu*


	8. Regresamos a nuestro mundo

**~Regresamos a nuestro mundo~**

-¿Van a salir?- murmuro el chico frunciendo el ceño.

El muchacho esperaba desesperado, los seis chicos salieron confundidos.

-¿S-Shibuya?- murmuro Hikaru.

Todos estaban mirando alrededor confundido.

- El mismo día...la misma hora- dijo Kotaro al ver un reloj de la estación.

- ¡Yu!- grito Taichi y se echó a correr.

Los demás no oyeron bien lo que dijo por tanto ruido de la gente pero lo siguieron, era una costumbre que ya habían adoptado.

Ahí lo recordaron.

- ¡Taichi espera!- le grito Kyoya.

- No sabemos donde esta- le siguió Kotaro.

- ¡No me importa!- grito Taichi sin mirarlos.- Algo le paso en el camino hacia acá y yo necesito encontrarlo.

- ¡Taichi, por favor!- le grito Hikaru.

El castaño se detuvo en seco y los demás lo imitaron tratando de no chocar entre ellos.

- Ah...

Fue todo tan rápido apenas les dio tiempo para procesar lo que había alrededor.

La calle acordonada.

Varias patrullas de policía.

Una ambulancia.

Un auto sin conductores.

Una distancia guardada entre el auto y las demás personas...

Un gran calor lo invadió completamente, sus manos se cerraron en puños y apretaba los dientes fuertemente al igual que los ojos que mantenía cerrados.

- ¡¿Dónde esta?!- grito al fin haciendo que su garganta picara.

Los oficiales lo miraron.

- ¡Se llama Yu Himi! ¿¡Dónde está?!

Los demás ya no tenían habla y esperaban a que el policía les dijera algo.

* * *

><p>-¿Se esta estabilizando?- pregunto una enfermera.<p>

- No, suministren más oxígeno, si sigue así recurriremos a-

- ¡Yu!

Todos los doctores abandonaron sus tareas por unos segundos para observar a los seis chicos que cruzaban la puerta.

- ¿Quien los dejo pasar?

- No pueden entrar aquí

Los doctores decían todo lo que podían para sacarlos pero eso no impidió que se acercaran a la camilla.

El cuerpo del más pequeño estaba tendido, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal.

Taichi lo tomo de los desnudos hombros y lo movió un poco.

- Yu- sollozo sin poder contener más su llanto- No, no puede ser. Yu.

- Yu, vamos levántate- susurro Hikaru con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

- Tu puedes, vamos, se que no es nada, por favor- suplicaba Ayame, sus ojos se aguadaban y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- Vamos, no nos hagas esto, Yu- le dijo Kotaro tomando su mano, sorbió su nariz y mordió su labio en un intento nulo de apaciguar su llanto.

- Por favor levántate- siseo Tsubasa tratando de mantener la mirada en el, su corazón latía rápidamente al verlo ahí, tendido.

- ¿Que sucede? Vamos, tu eres fuerte, levántate- murmuro Kyoya con leves lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos.

- "Creemos en ti Yu. Por favor, levántate"

Un brillo desde el bolsillo del pantalón del niño hizo que se apartaran un poco de sus posiciones.

La luz cubrió el cuerpo del niño y se fue apagando poco a poco.

-¡Sus signos vitales!- grito un doctor.

Taichi asustado acercó un oído al pecho del menor. Los. Latidos. Aumentaban.

- T-Taichi...H-Hikaru...

Sus orbes verdes se abrían lentamente mientras pronunciaba el nombre de cada uno de sus amigos que se encontraban en esa habitación.

- Lo siento- finalizo con voz débil.

Los demás no le respondieron y lo atraparon en un abrazo con cuidado de no apretarlo demasiado.

- T-Tu...No tienes porque disculparte- le dijo Hikaru limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Pero..

- Cállate- le dijo Taichi.

Yu se sorprendió.

- Lo que importa es que estas bien, eso es lo más importante, no pienses en nada más, ¿Okay?- siguió el castaño tranquilizándolo.

- Fue un milagro- susurro Tsubasa.

- Gracias- suspiro Ayame cerrando los ojos por un momento.

- Sabía que podrías hacerlo- le dijo Kyoya poniendo una mano sobre su frágil hombro.

* * *

><p>-¿¡Qué están en donde?!- grito Hotaru en pánico total. - ¡Taichi Kanbara, te voy a matar si no tienes una buena explicación! ¿¡Están todos bien!? ¡Oh, Dioses! ¡Enseguida vamos para allá! ¡Pero nada!- grito finalmente y colgó.<p>

Todos los adultos de la mesa la miraban en una mezcla de pánico, asombro y terror.

- Tenemos que irnos, rápido- dijo ella buscando su chaqueta.

- ¿A dónde?- pregunto Takuya.

-...- suspiro pesadamente y frunció el ceño- Al hospital

Todos dieron un respingo y se levantaron rápidamente.

- Kaito, llama a tu hermano y a tus primos también si es posible.- le dijo Kouji.

En otra ocasión el adolescente hubiera gruñido o ignorado a su padre pero tenía una extraña sensación, le dolía el estómago y también la cabeza, conocía muy bien eso, un mal presentimiento.

Se apresuró a pausar la música que sonaba en sus audífonos y buscar el número de su hermano.

- "El número no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio"

Les repitió el mensaje a sus padres.

- ¿Los demás?- pregunto Mitzuki esperanzada mientras entraba al auto blanco.

- Están igual- contesto Kaito.

Mientras tanto Tommy y Yuzuki entraron a su auto azul.

- ¿Igual lo sientes?- pregunto la mujer.

No fue necesario que el castaño respondiera, el simple hecho de su ceño fruncido y la forma en la que le temblaban las manos al introducir la llave en el auto le contesto todo.

* * *

><p>- Gracias al cielo- suspiro Zoe.<p>

Koichi abrazaba a Hikaru mientras que Zoe se empeñaba en revisar que Tsubasa no tuviera ni un sólo rasguño.

- Mamá- rezongo el rubio- Estoy bien, no te preocupes- insistió.

- ¿Segura que estas bien?- le pregunto Koichi a su hija.

- No es nada papá- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

JP y Lin estaban ambos abrazando a Kotaro casi dejándolo sin aire.

- Pero como se te ocurre haberte ido así- reprendió la chica.

- Tonto, ni siquiera nos avisaste- le siguió JP.

- Lo..siento- pronuncio Kotaro ya sin aire.

En otra esquina estaban dos castaños y una pelinegra gritando al menor de los tres.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió?!- grito Takuya.

- ¿¡Porqué lo hiciste?! ¡Que descuidado!- grito Hotaru.

- ¡No puedo créelo, te fuiste sin más! ¡Ni un recado!- volvió el castaño.

Hotaru ahora se había arrodillado a lado de Taichi para ver que no tuviera ninguna herida mientras que Takuya seguía regañándolo.

Taichi se sentía frustrado no habían dejado que siguiera con la historia.

Del otro lado, más calmado, Kouji le hablaba lo más tranquilamente que podía a Kyoya. Mitzuki seguía abrazándolo protectoramente lo cual no facilitaba la tarea de regañarlo que trataba de cumplir Kouji. A lo lejos Kaito los veía, no sabía si reírse por ver a Kyoya casi asfixiado por su madre o enojarse porque el no era reprendido al igual que cuando el hacia algo mal.

Ayame miraba a todos, siendo regañados o abrazados por sus preocupados padres, todos ellos, con alguien.

Una silenciosa lágrima bajo por su mejilla, la limpio rápidamente, no se sentía triste pero debía admitir que en el fondo dolía ver a todos.

No había llamado a su abuela porque sabía que vendría corriendo y se preocuparía demasiado por ella, cosa que no quería.

Miro a otro lado, miro a Kaito, no tardo en ver su parecido con Kyoya y supo que era su hermano, busco a el menor con la mirada y lo vio unos metros alejado con sus padres.

Se acercó a Kaito.

- ¿Que haces sólo?- pregunto con inocencia.

- Tsk- Kaito no miro a Ayame.

- Eres hermano de Kyoya, ¿no es así?- pregunto de nuevo. El pelinegro resoplo.

- Si, ese idiota es mi hermano.

Ayame frunció el ceño.

- Que forma de referirte a tu hermano.

- Que forma de cambiar de actitud, pensé que eras algo así como "señorita rayo de luz"- exclamo Kaito poniéndose los audífonos.

- A mi me pareció que es muy fuerte- le dijo Ayame antes de que este pusiera su música.

- ¿A sí? Se podría saber, ¿cuándo lo has visto pelear?- pregunto el ojiazul a la defensiva.

La castaña dejo de fruncir el ceño y de repente se sonrojó y se pudo nerviosa.

- S-Sería muy ilógico decir...que fue en el digimundo- contesto ella con nerviosismo.

- Tsk, pensé que para tener más o menos mi edad deberías de ser más madura.- exclamo mirándola por primera vez.

- Pues no se tu, pero no creo que tengas un alto grado de madurez a los catorce- le dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- Tengo quince- murmuro Kaito antes de darse la vuelta.

- Un gusto conocerte, soy Ayame- le dijo sarcásticamente.

- Kaito- murmuro el chico antes de poner su música a todo volumen.

Ayame volvió a mirar alrededor y al ver a todos ocupados decido irse. Necesitaba descansar, no solamente por su reciente ida al mundo digital, Kaito había logrado sacarla de sus casillas y eso no le gustaba para nada.

* * *

><p>En la pequeña habitación padres e hijo se reunían.<p>

- Perdón- murmuro Yu.

- No te preocupes hijo.- exclamo Yuzuki aliviada.

- Por ahora lo importante es que descanses y te recuperes, después habláremos- le dijo Tommy con una sonrisa.

- Será dado de alta en media hora, sólo un último chequeo para ver que esta completamente estable y podrá irse.- anuncio una enfermera leyendo de un portapapeles.

- Gracias- dijo Yuzuki antes de salir de la habitación para que Yu fuera revisado.

- Nos vemos pronto, me alegra que estés bien- dijo Tommy y siguió a sus esposa.

Yu bajo la cabeza.

- "Les causé problemas a todos, lo siento"- pensó pero no pudo evitar sonreír, de nuevo se encontraba en su casa, sus amigos estaban bien y tarde o temprano volverían al digimundo.

Hizo todo lo que el doctor le dijo para terminar el chequeo cuanto antes, ansiaba ver a sus amigos, no importa cuán cansado estuviese.

- Listo, esta todo en orden- anuncio el doctor- Les diré que te den de alta de inmediato.- estaba dispuesto a salir por la puerta cuando chasqueó los dedos recordando algo- Por cierto, tu juguete está ahí, estaba en tu ropa cuando llegaste.- y se fue.

Yu se apresuró a bajar de la cama y dirigirse al pie de esta donde estaba un pequeño cesto de paja tejido en donde se encontraba una pequeña figura azul y verde. Su digivice.

Lo tomo y oprimió una de los botones. Nada. Apretó los demás,el mismo resultado. Extendió una mano, nada, tal vez simplemente no se podía digievolucionar en el mundo humano, pensó.

- ¿Ophanimon?- llamo algo desesperado- ¿Seraphimon?- pregunto de nuevo- ¡Kumamon! ¡Por favor, respondan!

- Que alegría, te darán de alta en seguida- exclamo Tommy entrando. Miro a su hijo que tenía la mirada perdida y se acercó a el.

- ¿Que suced-?- no pudo continuar sus palabras. El artefacto en las manos del pequeño, el mismo de sus sueños y memorias.

Un digivice idéntico al suyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Publique así de pronto porque mis musas trabajan de forma extrañar y al percibir el aura malignas de los exámenes -.- decidieron ponerme a escribir ^-^ Así que como las musas presintieron también sus examenes les dejaron otros dos capítulos de regalo *ovacion* publicare uno el miércoles y otro el Viernes que será cuando acabe la tortura -.-<strong>

**Hasta entonce!**

**Mitzuki-Kazami: XD eres inmortal con tal de dejar review xD gracias xD siempre hacemos una mega platica con tu review xD Pero como podras ver no deje tan maltrecho al pobre Yu xD ese es el punto, atacar a los personajes mas queridos para destrozarles el kokoro a los lectores (?) xD Parezco Kira**


	9. ¿Nos creerán?

_**~¿Nos creerán?~**_

Un digivice idéntico al suyo. ¿Acaso...

- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- se aventuró a preguntar el mayor de los Himi.

Yu no podía hacer más que jugar con el aparato recorriéndolo todo con sus manos.

- ¿Recuerdas la historia que me cuentas en la noche...?

Hotaru había terminado su chequeo y de nuevo cooperaba a regañar a Taichi.

- Y a todo esto, ¿en dónde estaban?- pregunto la chica.

Taichi al fin alzo la cabeza para mirar a sus dos padres que lo miraban atentos con los brazos cruzados.

- Etto...- se rasco la nuca nervioso- Les suena algo llamado "digimundo"

Hotaru alzó una ceja y miro a Takuya el cual había dejado de cruzar los brazos y veía fijamente a Taichi.

* * *

><p>Kaito había empezado a sonreír, al fin habían empezado a regañar a Kyoya como quería.<p>

- Pudiste por lo menos llamarnos por teléfono si no querías ir y decirlo- le dijo Kouji con los brazos cruzados.

- Lo hubiera echo- dijo Kyoya- Pero...- metió una mano en su bolsillo sacando su digivice.

Mitzuki lo miraba confundida y Kouji simplemente no podía pronunciar palabra.

- ¿Kouji?- llamo la chica confundida.

* * *

><p>- Y dinos, ¿que fue tan importante como para no decirnos nada?- pregunto Lin subiéndose las gafas.<p>

Kotaro trago dificultosamente, las cosas se ponían mal cuando su madre hacia eso. Miro a su padre anhelando piedad, sueños rotos, también lo miraba con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

-Etto...me van a matar, lo se, pero...¿recuerdas el digimundo?- pregunto el chico nervioso.

-¿¡Qué!?

* * *

><p>- Perdón, no les dije nada- dijo Tsubasa a sus padres.<p>

- Lo bueno es que están bien- sonrió Zoe.

- Podríamos saber, ¿a dónde?- pregunto Kouichi.

Ambos hermanos se miraron.

- B-Bueno..- tartamudeo Hikaru.

- ¿Aún recuerdan el digimundo?- pregunto Tsubasa.

Ahora ambos adultos se quedaron helados.

- ¿E-El digimundo?- volvió a decir Zoe. Los menores asintieron.

Kouichi aparto lo mirada, había olvidado una pequeña parte de lo que paso esa vez.

~Flashback~

Había subido al tren para perseguir a su hermano, tenía que hablarle, tenía que conocerlo.

Se distrajo unos segundos y Kouji echo a correr, lo siguió, Takuya entro apenas al elevador, el llego justo cuando se cerró la puerta.

_Las escaleras._

_Bajo los primeros cinco escalones, resbalo en el décimo..._

~Fin Flashback~

Volvió a mirar a sus hijos. Ambos estaban bien. Esta vez, Yu había sufrido los daños.

* * *

><p>-¡Yu!- gritaron todos los chicos al verlo salir.<p>

Corrieron a abrazarlo de nuevo y este sonrió.

Todo había salido bien al final.

Los adultos se reunieron, todos estaban confundidos por lo que acababan de decir sus hijos, ¿creerles o no?

- Taichi...acaba de decir- Takuya aún no podía formular bien lo que decía, ¿no le estaba mintiendo?

- ¿El digimundo?- pregunto Kouji.

Todos asintieron.

- ¿Tendríamos que creerles?- pregunto JP.

- No se ve que estén mintiendo- contesto Kouichi.

- ¿Alguien más no tiene idea de lo que están hablando?- pregunto Lin.

Las demás chicas, excepto Zoe, alzaron la mano.

- Esto se va a oír como un cuento de hadas, ¿verdad?- pregunto Zoe. Los chicos asintieron.

* * *

><p>Se estaba poniendo el Sol y ya habían logrado regresar a casa de los Kanbara, había habido problemas para que los chicos se acomodarán ya que, por primera vez, querían irse todos juntos. Los adultos estaban sorprendidos, nunca se comportaban así, sólo cuando eran más pequeños.<p>

Al final cada quien término yéndose sólo con sus padres, los antiguos guerreros legendarios no podían aguantar por preguntar millones de cosas pero cuando los chicos se metieron al carro durmieron como si no lo hubieran hecho en meses.

Cuando llegaron a la casa todos los chicos (con nuevas energías) platicaban alegremente, a Mitzuki y Kouji les sorprendió que Kyoya también estaba con ellos, cosa que jamás hacia.

- Taichi- llamo Hotaru. Este volteo- ¿Aún quieres pastel?- pregunto sonriendo.

Este le dirigió una rápida mirada a Kotaro, a ambos le brillaban los ojos.

- ¡Si!

En fin seguía siendo su cumpleaños...¿y porqué negarse a un pastel tan delicioso? Se lo merecían después de lo que habían vivido.

Takuya sonrió, el día en el que el volvió era cumpleaños de su hermano.

El timbre sonó.

- Hablando del rey de Roma- murmuro dirigiéndose a abrir.

- ¡Hola!- saludo Shinya alegremente.

- ¿Hueles la comida o algo así? Estábamos a punto de partir el pastel- dijo Takuya con una sonrisa.

- Lo aprendí de ti hermano- le contesto igual sonriendo.

Junto a el estaba un chico de 12 años de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos miel y piel morena clara.

- Ryuto- exclamo Takuya revolviéndole los cabellos.

- Hola tío- exclamo este riendo un poco.

Algo apurada llego una mujer de la misma edad de Shinya, tenía el cabello pelirrojo, los ojos miel del niño y la piel morena clara.

- Saeko, ¿cómo estas?- pregunto Takuya amablemente.

- Bien, sólo que tuve que estacionar a tres cuadras.- dijo la chica cansada.

Ryuto paso e inmediatamente checo el estado del pastel, todavía completo, le brillaron los ojos, al ver que los demás chicos estaban distraídos y que los adultos habían ido a recibir a sus padres se acercó peligrosamente al pastel.

- Ryuto- gruño alguien desde atrás.

Se volteó para encontrarse a Taichi ardiendo en furia.

- Ah, solo eres tu- dijo el pelirrojo antes de seguir en su acto.

- ¡Oye tu! Deja mi pastel- le exigió el castaño.

- Taichi, ya deja el pastel. En un rato lo partimos no seas desesperado- le dijo Hotaru que lo había visto.

- P-Pero yo no- volteo para descubrir que su primo ya no estaba.- Agh- murmuro derrotado.

Salió de la cocina dispuesto a volver con los chicos.

- ¿Que es esto?- pregunto Ryuto con el digivice de Taichi en la mano.

- ¡Oye!- grito el castaño alarmado- ¡Deja eso en este instante!

Ryuto le sacó la lengua y se echó a correr, Taichi lo siguió. Ambos iban recorriendo toda la casa pero Ryuto siempre iba más adelantado que el castaño.

- Taichi jamás va a cambiar- murmuro Hikaru con una gotita cayendo por su frente.

- ¡Devuélveme mi digivice! ¡Ahora!

Los antiguos y actuales voltearon a ver a ambos primos.

- Eso si es grave- dijo Kotaro levantándose.- Si se llega a descomponer Taichi no podrá digievolucionar.

- ¡No es un juguete dámelo!- grito el castaño.

- Ryuto- llamo Shinya.

Este se detuvo en seco.

- Sólo estaba jugando- dijo sonriendo inocentemente. Taichi, exhausto, lo alcanzo y Ryuto le lanzó el digivice, el castaño logró atraparlo y le dirigió una mirada asesina a su primo la cual el pelirrojo correspondió.

- Creo que es un buen momento para partir el pastel- dijo Yuzuki nerviosa.

* * *

><p>- ¿Se dan cuenta que tenemos 12 años y nos siguen sentando en la mesa de niños?- pregunto Taichi frunciendo el ceño.<p>

Todos estaban sentados en una mesa más pequeña mientras que los adultos, Tsubasa y Kaito comían en la otra.

Con el comentario de Taichi todos fruncieron en ceño, en especial Kyoya.

- Yo debería estar allá- murmuro el pelinegro.

- No es muy justo- murmuro Hikaru.

- Oigan, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Y Ayame?- pregunto Yu.

- De seguro se fue cuando estábamos en el hospital- contesto Kotaro con la boca llena de pastel.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ya llegue abuela!- grito la castaña al cruzar su puerta.<p>

Se sacó los zapatos y se puso unas pantuflas.

- Que gusto, ya acabe de preparar la cena- le dijo una mujer mayor.

- Ah, lo siento. Hoy era mi turno de hacerla, lamentó llegar tarde- le dijo inclinándose. La mujer sonrió.

- No te preocupes, pasa, de seguro no has comido nada, ¿verdad?

Ayame iba a negarlo pero un gruñido de su estómago la traiciono.

- ¿Y dónde andabas?- pregunto la mujer.

- Ah...etto...salí con unos amigos- respondió la chica nerviosa mientras se servía un plato de arroz.

La sonrisa de la mujer se incrementó.

- Que bien. Casi no sales, me alegra mucho.

Ayame sonrió falsamente, era una historia muy complicada como para contársela a su abuela.

* * *

><p>- ¿Porqué todos tienen juguetes iguales pero de diferentes colores?- pregunto Ryuto que estaba en el sillón con los digivice de los chicos a un lado.<p>

Todos revisaron sus bolsillos.

-¿C-Como hace eso?- dijo Kotaro.

- Ryuto, danos eso- exigió Taichi.

- No hasta que contesten- sonrió el pelirrojo.- ¿Es una especie de Nintendo o algo así?

- Es un digivice, ahora entrégalo- contesto Kyoya.

Tsubasa volteo y vio a todos que estaban a la defensiva, como si Ryuto fuera a convertirse en una especie de bestia y atacarlos en ese mismo segundo.

- Tsubasa, ¿Que tanto se traen tu y los niños?- pregunto Kaito fingiendo indiferencia.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada nerviosa.

- Pues es una larga historia.

- Tengo tiempo- respondió el pelinegro.

- ¿Te acuerdas de una historia que nos contaban de niños?- pregunto no sabiendo como empezar.

- Una de...- se llevó una cucharada de pastel a la boca- ¿Esa de todos esos monstruitos digitales?

Tsubasa asintió.

- No me jod-

- Kaito- reprendió su padre.

- No puede ser en serio, ¿o si?- le dijo el pelinegro sonriendo arrogantemente.

- De hecho si es cierto, suena demasiado raro, lo se, pero así es.- insistió el rubio.

Kaito río levemente.

- Pensé que eras más maduro Tsubasa- exclamo antes de seguir comiendo.

- Tsubasa- llamo JP- ¿Es cierto?

El rubio suspiro.- Si

Los ex-guerreros se miraron, ¿su segundo hogar de nuevo estaba en peligro? ¿Porqué sus hijos? ¿A que mal se expondrían ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>Les alegro su Semana de exámenes XD <strong>

**ya se me van a golpear porque últimamente he metido a varios personajes nuevos pero ya les agarraran cariño XD**

**Como pueden ver Ryuto es primo (y enemigo a muerte XD) de Taichi. Sobre Saeko, escribiré de ella en el otro fic de "Todo comenzará apartir de hoy" se va a traer sus onditas con Shinya 7u7**

**Mitzuki- Kazami: Si fueras un shinigami tendrias una Death Note y eso no seria bueno para nosotros XD Si cierto, saludos a los futuros padres XD No hay mejor cosa que ser casi asesinado por tu madre cuando llegas del digimundo (?) Aunque Kaito no lo acepte bien que quiere a Kyoya e.e en el próximo cap los van a descubrir hoy solo fueron sus reacciones con la mención del digimundo X3 gracias por leer ^-^**


	10. Nuestra historia

**~Nuestra**_** historia~**_

- Creo que deberas necesitamos hablar sobre esto- murmuro Kouji.

- Chicos- llamo Takuya desde la mesa.

Voltearon dejando de lado por un segundo la pelea con Ryuto.

Kanbara les hizo una seña para que se acercaran y ellos lo hicieron, Ryuto también se levanto e iba a tomar los digivices pero ya no estaban, atrás de el, Kotaro le sonreía mientras le mostraba los aparatos que estaban en sus manos.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Taichi.

- Ahora si, cuéntennos todo lo que sucedió- les dijo Zoe.

Todos los chicos se miraron.

- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó Ryuto a Kaito.

- Van a contar su cuento de hadas- exclamo el pelinegro rodando los ojos.

Los chicos decidieron ir cada quien con sus padres y contarles por separado todo, desde que llegaron, sus Digispirits, lo que les habían dicho Ophanimon y Seraphimon y la tarea que les habían encargado.

Kaito traía puestos los audífonos y tecleaba cosas mientras mantenía la mirada fija en todo momento en el celular, mientras que Ryuto trataba, inútilmente, de ocultar su curiosidad y fascinación por las historias que contaban todos, poniéndole atención a su primo, a Kyoya, escuchando un poco de lo que decía Hikaru, espiando a Kotaro, oyendo a Tsubasa, recolectó cada fragmento de información que pudo.

- La pura prueba de que no mienten, son los digivice- dijo JP.

- ¿Todavía no nos creen?- exclamó Taichi.

Takuya miro a su hijo y suspiro.

- Cuando nosotros, estuvimos ahí, pasaron muchas cosas- miro de soslayo a Kouichi- Y nos cuesta creer que haya sucedido otra vez- esta vez miro a Yu.- Y ustedes lograron regresar antes de finalizar todo, eso es lo mas extraño.

- Nosotros estuvimos ahí hasta que acabamos con Lucemon- le siguió Kouji.

- Pero antes solo eran 6 guerreros humanos y 4 digimon, esta vez si serán los 10- dijo Yu.

- No es seguro que sean los diez- recordó Tommy.

- Por lo menos 7, conocimos a una chica llamada Ayame- dijo Hikaru.

- Pero tampoco es seguro que vayan- exclamó Zoe.

- Pero tampoco podemos olvidarlo así como así- le respondió Tsubasa.

- Lo sabemos pero, es peligroso- dijo Kouichi.

- No podemos abandonarlo- dijo Kyoya.

-Ophanimon y Seraphimon esperan que cumplamos la tarea.- dijo Kotaro.

- Ya somos mitad Digimon, conseguimos nuestros digispirits, pertenecemos también al digimundo- dijo Taichi.

Los ex-guerreros esbozaron una sonrisa.

-De tal palo tal astilla- exclamo Kouji mirando a Takuya.

- Nosotros también pertenecemos a allá, así que...hagan un buen trabajo- dijo Takuya sonriendo.

- Solo tengan mucho, mucho cuidado- añadió Zoe mirando a sus hijos.

- Takuya Kanbara- exclamo Hotaru.- ¿Y nuestra opinión no cuenta?- preguntó, detrás de ella igual enojadas y con los brazos en jarra mirando a sus respectivos esposos estaban Mitzuki, Yuzuki y Lin.

- Etto...- los otros cuatro estaban considerando la opción de correr por sus vidas.

- Por favor- pidió Yu con carita de perrito abandonado.

El aura enfurecida de Yuzuki bajo y se lanzó a abrazar a Yu.

- Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado, no quiero que...vuelva a pasar.

- Lo prometo- dijo el pequeño devolviendo el abrazo.

Hotaru se acercó y pellizco una mejilla de Taichi.

- Más te vale que no dejes de estudiar, cada vez que regreses me encargare de que no te separes de las tareas.- le dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole.

- Auch, esta bien- dijo el chico sobando su mejilla.

Mitzuki suspiro.

- ¿Que puedo hacer? No queda de otra. Ve, lobito.- dijo la chica a su hijo.

- Nee...Kaito, ¿nosotros se supone que solo escuchemos?- dijo Ryuto haciendo pucheros.

- Tu escucha. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, niño- contestó el pelinegro ahora sacando un Nintendo.

* * *

><p>La semana de clases que le siguió a ese día fue una eternidad para los siete chicos.<p>

Los chicos buscaron a Ayame pero no encontraron nada sobre ella, solo con la esperanza de verla de nuevo en el digimundo.

Justo el viernes en la tarde los chicos irradiaban alegría, pasaron a sus casas, se quitaron el uniforme y una vez que sus padres llegaron a su casa, partieron...a Shibuya.

Como ya estaba anocheciendo la estación estaba más vacía y los padres acompañaron a los chicos hasta el ascensor.

- Regresaremos pronto- prometió Hikaru.

- Eso espero- dijo Zoe.

- Adiós- dijo Taichi antes de que las puertas se cerrarán.

Los antiguos guerreros miraron la estación. Hotaru, Mitzuki, Yuzuki y Lin se habían quedado en sus respectivas casas.

Takuya y Kouji se sonrieron cuando el elevador vacío se abrió de nuevo.

Tommy sonrió cuando dio un vistazo hacia afuera, donde había unas bancas, cuando llego su mensaje, sus padres habían ido a comprarle algo y su hermano se había ido.

JP sonrió cuando paso uno de los trenes.

Zoe recorrió todo el lugar, ella vivía en Shinjuku y no había ido hacia Shibuya, ese vez estaba perdida.

Detuvo su recorrido al ver a Kouichi al pie de las escaleras, confundida se acercó a él. Después recordó, salieron del elevador, siguieron a Takuya.

"¿¡Donde esta?! ¿¡Donde esta mi hermano?! ¡Su nombre es Kouichi Kimura!"

Un escalofrío la recorrió completa, se apresuró a tomar la mano de su esposo. Este le devolvió la mirada y correspondió su gesto.

- No volverá a pasar- prometió la rubia.

-Eso espero- dijo el chico.

* * *

><p>-¿Creen que hoy volvamos a ver a Ophanimon y Seraphimon?- preguntó Kotaro.<p>

- Quien sabe, tal vez hoy vayamos a otra parte- le contesto Taichi que estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

-¿También habrá venido Ayame?- preguntó Yu mientras miraba por la ventana.

- Tal vez-contestó esta vez Tsubasa.

- Mi hermano ansía ver a Ayame- dijo Hikaru en burla, el rubio logro sonrojarse ligeramente.

- No es por nada, pero necesitamos buscarla, ella también es una guerrera legendaria- recordó Kotaro.

-¿Tú también?- le dijo Taichi alzando las cejas.

-¡N-No!- le contesto el chico sonrojado.

* * *

><p>Se había bajado antes del trailmon, estaba cansada de viajar en el y ya estaba acostumbrada a recorrer el digimundo caminando.<p>

Seguía siguiendo el mapa de su digivice el cual señalaba otros puntos.

- Si son ellos entonces valdrá la pena- murmuro la chica.

- ¡Alto ahí!- oyó detrás de ella.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

- Oh, que bien- murmuro- Hace mucho que no hacia esto.

Se volteo y tomo su digivice firmemente.

- ¡Digispirit, digimon, ah...Ranamon!

* * *

><p>- ¿Otro digimon corrompido?- dijo Kotaro alzando una ceja.<p>

- Hace mucho que no combatimos- le siguió Taichi.-¿Alguien más quiere divertirse?

- ¡Digispirit, digimon, ah..!

- Agunimon

- Lobomon

- Kazemon

- Beetlemon

Los cuatro guerreros se lanzaron sobre el Cherriermon

- Salamandra ardiente

- Luz cegadora

- Tornado de Kazemon

- Trueno de Thor

Tsubasa los veía sentado a la sombra de el árbol.

- "Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle"- pensó sarcástico- "¿Porque tenía ganas de venir?"

Yu se había quedado petrificado, aún tenía una mano en el aire y su digivice en la otra.

- Digispirit...- susurro agachando la cabeza.

- Yu- llamo el rubio. El niño se dirigió con paso lento.- ¿Porqué-

- No puedo- interrumpió el castaño- No se porque...n-no puedo digievolucionar.

La voz de su hermana cuando era mas pequeña le cruzo por la mente, las mismas palabras, cuando tenía tan solo un año menos que Yu.

Se levanto y abrazo al chico.

- Hablaremos con Ophanimon y Seraphimon, ellos sabrán que hacer.- trato de tranquilizarlo el rubio.

- No se lo digas a los chicos, por favor- pidió el pequeño despegándose un poco para dejar ver sus ojos llorosos, Tsubasa sintió un pinchazo de remordimiento.

- Tenemos que hacerlo

- Seré una carga mayor para ellos, por favor no.

- Esta bien- cedió el mayor- Yo no puedo luchar así que lo menos que puedo hacer es protegernos, Yu te prometo que te cuidare.

- No te preocupes por mi, Tsubasa-

- ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?- le contesto el chico.

- ¡Vaya! Ese tipo era demasiado fácil de vencer- exclamo Taichi alegremente.

Tsubasa y Yu se separaron cuando los chicos.

- Yu, ¿porque no fuiste con nosotros?- preguntó Hikaru.

Yu se quedo mudo y Tsubasa notando eso decidió intervenir.

- Yo se lo impedí.- se apresuró a decir- Creí que tal vez era demasiado pronto después de lo que paso y pues, lo detuve antes de que digievolucionara.

- En eso tienes razón, no la habíamos pensado- dijo Kotaro.

Yu le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento y Tsubasa asintió con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

-"Se lo inútil que te sientes, no te preocupes"- pensó el rubio. - "¿Porque todos tienen su Digispirit y yo no?"

- ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Si eran ustedes los que aparecían en el mapa!- se voltearon para ver a Ayame con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ayame!- gritaron los chicos felices.

- Hola, siento haber demorado tuve que hacer una parada para derrotar a un digimon hace un rato.- explicó la chica.

- "_Todos tienen su Digispirit"_

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin termino mi tortura \*^* vine alegremente con otro capi ^-^ **

**Se que tal vez no explique mucho lo de los chicos y sus padres pero es que mas adelante haré capis dedicados a cada chico con sus padres, para profundizar más en su historia y así ^-^**

**Mitzuki-Kazami: XD una matanza peor que Hitler XD Me imagino a los pobres de David y Peter XD no hay nada mejor que te traten como niño teniendo 13 y casi asfixiado por tu madre (?) Espero que te haya gustado el capi X3**

**Shadowywriter: Si lo se, pero la preocupación se reparte entre sus hijos y el digimundo u.u En capítulos más adelante haré que cada chico hable con sus padres en privado para que hablen libremente y sepan como se sienten tanto los actuales como los antiguos guerreros. Espero te haya gustado el capi ^-^**


	11. ¿Descansar? No lo creo

_**~¿Descansar? No lo creo~**_

_~En algún lugar de Japón~_

Un chico de aproximadamente 17 años de cabello rojo desordenado, ojos naranjas y tez aperlada caminaba tranquilamente. Vestía un pantalón negro , playera negra y encima otra de color naranja.

Al juzgar por su expresión estaba algo nervioso pero a la vez tenía el ceño fruncido.

-No es nada, no es nada- se repetía de vez en cuando- Sólo ir y comer con la esposa de mi padre- se dio una palmada en la frente, no se estaba ayudando mucho.

Llego a un restaurante con pinta elegante, la gran ventana transparente dejaba ver el amplio espacio de adentro con sus mesas. El observo por un rato hasta que su visión capto a un hombre de mediana edad de cabello castaño cobrizo y a una mujer de igual edad de cabello rubio. Resoplo y siguió contemplando la mesa en donde se encontraban.

Después de un rato decidió seguir caminando hasta llegar a unas bancas fuera de una estación de trenes.

Sacó su celular y busco entre sus fotos una en especial. Era una mujer de mediana edad pelirroja, con los ojos naranjas y una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, en el fondo de la foto se veía a un niño castaño corriendo hacia ella con expresión alegre, se enfocó mas en la mujer, su mano libre formaba un puño.

-¿Porqué tuviste que enviarme aquí?- dijo en voz baja- No me importa si hubiera tenido que trabajar después de la escuela, me hubiera quedado contigo - una lágrima recorrió su rostro y su mirada triste y ojos llorosos se ocultaban en la sombra que proyectaba su flequillo. La lágrima cayo en la pantalla de su celular justamente en el rostro de la fotografía de su madre.

Un símbolo apareció en la pantalla y una voz femenina algo robótica dijo: "Akira Negami, tus problemas pueden ser resueltos... Ve a la estación Shibuya y toma el ascensor"

El chico quedo desconcertado por la repentina aparición y desaparición de aquella voz. Pero esas palabras estuvieron flotando por su mente Tus problemas pueden ser resueltos se quedo pensando un rato ¿debería o no ir?

Minutos después le llego un mensaje de texto: "Este es el juego que decidirá tu futuro, ¿va a tomar una decisión o sólo lo ignorara?" El número no aparecía y cuando intentó volver a leerlo no había registro de que algo llegara.

-"Tomar una decisión o ignorarlo"- pensó el chico mirando la estación que tenía enfrente- Para arreglar mis problemas ¿eh?- se dijo levantándose con una pequeña sonrisa. Pasó su antebrazo por su rostro para borrar los últimos rastros de sus recientes lágrimas y levanto su vista para mirar el nombre de la estación de en frente "Shinjuku"

-Ja, no estoy muy lejos- dicho eso echo a correr hacia la estación para abordar en el tren. Cuando este arranco pudo alcanzar a ver el restaurante en donde había visto a su padre y a su "nueva madre". Sólo asintió levemente como si se estuviera disculpando y después volteó hacia otro lado fijando su vista en un punto desconocido.

* * *

><p>- Ahora si podemos irnos- anunció Taichi.<p>

- ¿Me estaban buscando?- preguntó Ayame sorprendida y conmovida.

- Si, tu también eres parte de esto ahora- le contesto Yu.

- ¡Yu! Casi lo había olvidado, perdóname- le dijo la muchacha abrazándolo- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, no fue nada- contesto el pequeño sonriendo.

- Por cierto, danos algo para contactarte,mujer. Te estuve buscando por cielo, mar y tierra y no había ninguna Ayame Shizuki por ningún lado.- exclamó Hikaru con falso enojo.

- Ah eso- río nerviosa- No tengo internet en casa así que no tengo ninguna red social y sólo tendría el teléfono fijo de mi abuela ya que ya no tengo celular.

- ¿¡No tienes internet?!- gritaron todos los chicos.

- N-No, me entretengo platicando con mi abuela, leo y aveces veo la tele- respondió la chica nerviosa.

- Chicos, calma. No es que sea nada del otro mundo- interrumpió Tsubasa.

- Gracias- susurro Ayame.

- Descuida- le devolvió el rubio.

* * *

><p>- Oh, genial. ¡Chicos!- llamo Hikaru con los ojos brillando- ¿No podemos al menos tomar un respiro?<p>

- Acabamos de llegar- dijo Kyoya.

- Pero tenemos una espléndida playa en frente de nosotros,no la desaprovecharan así, ¿verdad?

- En eso tienes razón- apoyo Taichi.

- ¡Si, quiero nadar!- exclamó Ayame.

- No seria tan malo con tanto calor que hace- secundó Yu.

- No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Kyoya.

- Ah, Kyoya, vamos no seas amargado- le dijo Kotaro pasándole un brazo por el cuello.

- Si, tenemos la oportunidad. Vamos- se le unió Taichi haciendo lo mismo que Kotaro.

- ¿Tsubasa?- exclamó el pelinegro con una pequeña esperanza.

Tsubasa mantuvo su mirada fría y después sonrío malévolamente para ayudarle a los castaños a empujarlo hasta la playa.

- Vamos- le dijo sin dejar de arrastrarlo.

- Apenas lo había pensado- dijo Ayame tristemente. Los chicos la miraron confundidos.- ¿Como pensamos meternos con ropa?

- Chicos- llamo Yu- ¿Habrá algo en esa cabaña?- dijo señalando una pequeña construcción a lo lejos.

A todos les brillaron los ojos, excepto a Kyoya porque, bueno Kyoya es así.

- Etto...esta un poco viejo aquí- exclamo Taichi decepcionado viendo todo el lugar lleno de polvo.

- Pero...encontré algo que nos puede servir- dijo Hikaru radiante.

Tiro de unas cortinas en donde colgados a la pared estaban varios trajes de baño que estaban bien conservados por estar tapados por las telas.

- ¡Hikaru, tenemos mas para nosotras!- gritó Ayame desde lo que era el vestidor de chicas.

La pelinegra corrió con ella mientras los chicos se decidían por los suyos para entrar al vestidor.

* * *

><p>- Yei~ ¡Ya hacia falta un descanso!- exclamó Taichi mientras flotaba libremente en el agua.<p>

- Por esta vez te doy la razón- le dijo Kyoya que estaba sumergido hasta los hombros.

- Y tu no querías venir- le dijo Tsubasa abrazándolo por el cuello.

- Si, siempre te haces el amargado Kyoya- le dijo Kotaro haciendo lo mismo que Tsubasa.

- ¿También vamos a molestar a Kyoya?- le pregunto Taichi a Yu.

El pequeño rió un poco y después ambos se dirigieron hacia el chico.

- ¿Porque se están tardando tanto?- preguntó Neemon que estaba sentado debajo de una sombrilla viendo como los chicos le lanzaban agua a Kyoya por diestra y siniestra.

- Yo que se pregúntales a ellas- le dijo Bokomon algo enojado que estaba tendido en el suelo casi dormido.

* * *

><p>- Este no- dijo Hikaru lanzando un traje hacia el donde de la habitación- Me gusta el color...pero cubre demasiado poco.<p>

- Oh, vamos. Hikaru solo es para usarlo un poco, ¿que importa?- la animo Ayame.

- ¿Y tu que encontraste algo?

Ayame le toco el hombro y la pelinegra se volteo. La castaña seguía con su cabello trenzado. Su traje era una especie de falda-short azul y un top blanco.

- Genial, Ayame. - dijo la otra emocionada- Y yo...creo que usare este.

De entre tantos ganchos la pelinegra saco un traje que era un short y una playera sin mangas de color morado.

- Ah, pero se amarra por el cuello y...-

- ¡Nada!- exclamó Ayame empujándola hacia un cubiculo para que se cambiara. - Se verá bien, yo lo se.

- 1...2...3

Ambas chicas salieron disparadas del vestidor para meterse rápidamente en el agua.

-¡Eh, chicos!- llamo Hikaru.

- Dejen al pobre de Kyoya, no es justo cuatro contra uno.- les dijo Ayame.

- Hasta que por fin se dignan a llegar- exclamó Taichi con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>-"Esto es una tontería, no tiene sentido que me transporte a una dimensión paralela. Aunque todo esto se vea tan real."<em>

_Pensaba el pelirrojo mirando por la ventana del trailmon._

_Este freno repentinamente haciendo que la fuerza lo empujara hacia atrás terminando por golpearse con las paredes del vagón._

_- "Trae al chico" Que idea tan tonta_

_- No te quejes Grombolmon, a el le tocara ir por el ultimo._

* * *

><p>- Se esta agitando el mar, ¿no creen?- dijo Ayame con algo de preocupación en su voz.<p>

- No es nada- dijo Taichi mientras seguía empujando el flotador en donde estaba Yu.

- Taichi, en serio que se esta poniendo peor- señalo Hikaru mirando las nubes.

- ¿No te darán miedo los truenos?- le dijo en tono burlón.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Que te parece una carrera? Si gano eres una miedosa, si pierdo, lo cual no creo posible- alardeo- conservarás tu orgullo en alto y yo seré el patético.

- Hikaru...- trato de detener su hermano pero ella ya se había adelantado.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió ella.

En lo que ambos se acomodaban para salir desde su inicio había empezado a llover y aunque intentaron detenerlos ya nada los pararía.

- ¿Listos?...- dijo Yu.

- ¡Fuera!- gritó Kotaro.

- "Solo patalea y no te detengas, lo más rápido que puedas"- se repetía la pelinegra.

- ¿Porque tan nervioso, Tsubasa? Se ve que Hikaru lleva ventaja- le dijo Ayame.

- No se porque acepto- dijo el rubio mas para el que para la chica- ¡Hikaru ni siquiera sabe nadar!

- Whoa~

Un trueno sonó al mismo tiempo que una ola llegaba y arrastraba el flotador de Yu que ya estaba siendo abrazado por Kotaro.

- "Creo que si se estaba poniendo peor"- pensó Taichi, a diferencia de Hikaru el traía sus googles así que pudo dar la vuelta fácilmente y ya iba de regreso con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Ayuda!- oyó el grito de la pelinegra alejándose.

Se detuvo en seco y se saco los googles para poder ver mejor, aunque la lluvia no le ayudaba mucho podía ver a Tsubasa corriendo-nadando hacia el, o más bien hacia ella. Mucho más atrás de donde estaba, Hikaru luchaba por mantenerse a flote mientras que las olas la arrastran mas y mas lejos.

- "Patalea, ¡Patalea rápido!"- se repetía mentalmente mientras que gritaba por ayuda.

Taichi después de asimilar la situación se volvió a colocar los googles y salió volando hacia la chica.

- "Demonios, yo la obligue a la carrera"- se repetía mientras avanzaba.

Entre toda el agitada agua la vio y alcanzó a tomarle el brazo mientras salía por una bocanada de aire.

- ¡Hikaru! ¡Taichi!- gritaban los otros chicos a lo lejos...muy lejos.

- ¡Idiota! El clima si estaba peor- dijo como pudo la pelinegra.

- ¡Ya lo se! ¡No es momento para que me reclames por algo así!- le devolvió enojado.

Otra ola los golpeo haciendo que volvieran a separarse.

- ¡Taichi!

- ¡Hikaru!

La última imagen que vieron ambos fue al otro perdiéndose en la lejanía y un montón de agua viniendo hacia ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Regañenme si quieren dejen el final muy dramatico XD <strong>

**Pues lo dejo hasta allí. También integre a dos nuevos personajes, Akira tendrá protagonismo muy pronto ^-^ y ya después revelare la identidad del poseedor del Digispirit de la tierra 7u7**

**Mitzuki-Kazami: Pornlo menos Peter será un buen padre XD Son unos desconsiderados, ¿cómo se lea ocurre ignorarlas -.-? Lo de Yu se resolverá en el siguiente CAP si bien son mis cálculos xD Si, Tsubasa anda deprimido pero la ayuda de cierta castaña lo animara un poco 7u7 Que bien que te encantara X3 espero que este también ^-^**

**PD: Pienso subir en la semana un nuevo CAP de "Internado Odaiba " así que estén atentos X3**

**_Bye-Bye_ **


	12. La isla de los Gomamon

_**~La isla de los Gomamon~**_

- Vamos, despierta

Oía voces que le decían que se levantara pero el no respondía, simplemente abría los ojos ligeramente y veía figuras borrosas.

- 5 minutos mas- murmuro cerrando los ojos y simulando cobijarse con una manta inexistente.

- Esta bien- dijo Kotaro aliviado.- Siempre ha sido así de idiota

- ¡Hey!- reclamó el castaño aun acurrucado.

- Taichi, tal vez deberías cambiarte, te dará un resfriado si sigues así- le aconsejo Ayame.

El castaño abrió los ojos y se reincorporó de golpe.

- ¿Q-Que pasó?- preguntó confundido cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en la misma casa de playa abandonada y afuera estaba el mar algo salvaje y la lluvia recia.

- Casi me matas eso paso- dijo Hikaru que al parecer también acababa de despertar.

- Si, recuerdo que fui por ti...y llego una ola y...después nada.

- Fuimos nosotros- dijo un Gomamon con tono orgulloso.

- Si, estaban a la deriva y de algún modo chocaron contra nosotros que también nos perdimos en la tormenta. - explicó otro.

- Los ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí, es solo que no despertaban- dijo Tsubasa.

- No seas indecente, tápate un poco- le dijo Kyoya lanzándole una toalla.

En ese momento tanto Taichi como Hotaru cayeron en la cuenta de que eran los únicos que todavía tenían puestos los trajes de baño.

- Ya regreso- dijeron ambos al unísono para correr a los vestidores.

* * *

><p>- Entonces, ¿se perdieron en la tormenta?- preguntó Ayame a los Gomamon rompiendo el silencio.<p>

- Si, es usual que llueva por nuestra isla pero esta vez fue demasiado y no pudimos volver. - explicó uno.

- Entonces, creo que sería justo que los ayudáramos- sonrío Taichi llegando junto a Hikaru.

- Seria lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes, ¿o no?- preguntó Hikaru hacia los chicos.

- Pues...

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Taichi sin dejarlos contestar.- Empezaremos los preparativos en cuanto salga el sol. Yo creo que podríamos construir una especie de barco e ir hacia allá, si hay algún problema el viento lo separara, ¿no Hikaru?

- ¿Para que estoy yo?- dijo Ayame divertida- Mi Digispirit es el del agua así que si empieza a llover de nuevo seguramente podré controlarlo. - sonrío orgullosa.

- Puede que funcione- le dijo Taichi sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Y tal como dijo Taichi una vez que la lluvia cesó y el sol volvió a salir puso a todos (aunque no quisieran) a ayudarlo para construir la pequeña nave, que por mas espectacular que era su expectativa solo fue una plancha de troncos que se mantenía a flote a duras penas.<p>

- Etto...de algo servirá...supongo- murmuro tratando de hallarle el lado bueno.

- No podíamos hacer mucho- le dijo Hikaru- Que flote es un milagro

Pero aun con todo lo mal hecho que estuviera el barco decidieron salir así.

Eran guiados por los Gomamon que iban adelante mientras que ellos trataban de acoplarse al ritmo que llevaban.

- El mar se agita otra vez- advirtió Hikaru frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Otra tormenta?- inquirió Kotaro, pero el cielo no estaba nublado.

- Al parecer el problema viene desde la isla- dijo un Gomamon.

- Se ve que se están formando remolinos alrededor- advirtió otro.

Ayame se paro con dificultad agarrándose al mástil y sonrío con aires de suficiencia.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó con los ojos brillando- Hace mucho que no uso mi digispirit

Los chicos asintieron al ver lo ansiosa que estaba la chica.

La castaña se fue hasta el otro extremo de la barca y después salto hacia el mar.

- ¡Ayame, espera! ¡No hagas-

- ¡Digispirit, digimon, ah!

- Tenía que haberlo averiguado- suspiro Tsubasa aliviado pero volvió a sentir ese pinchazo al ver que Ayame también podía digievolucionar.

Vieron como Bokomon buscaba frenéticamente en su libro y le prestaron atención.

- Ranamon, la guerrera legendaria del agua- leyó de sus páginas.

La guerrera camino por el agua sin inmutarse y fue así hasta que llego al lugar donde la marea comenzaba a avivarse.

Hizo un ademán con los brazos y el mar se calmo en cierta parte, los chicos atónitos empezaron a remar pero ella se encargó y con el otro brazo los señaló y ellos comenzaron a avanzar hasta donde estaba ella.

- ¡Hubieras echo eso desde que salimos!- reclamo Kotaro.

Ranamon río y siguió avanzando por el agua con los chicos y los digimon atrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando el "navío" tocó tierra los chicos saltaron de ella, Ayame fue rodeada de digicodes y perdió su digievolución, al mismo tiempo el mar tras ellos comenzaba a agitarse de nuevo. Tsubasa iba a ayudar a la chica había visto que los demás chicos se cansaban después de evolucionar, en cambio Ayame se mostró con total naturalidad y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.<p>

-Así que el rumor era cierto- se oyó un murmuro entre los árboles.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Tsubasa alzando la voz.

- Mas niños humanos que consiguieron el Digispirit

- ¿Mas?- preguntó Taichi- ¿Quienes mas?

- Por ahora ya he dicho mucho

Las hojas de los árboles empezaron a murmurar por el viento y después todo se quedo calmado.

- "¿Mas humanos con Digispirits?"- pensaba el rubio. -"¿_Porque_?"

* * *

><p>- Gracias por habernos ayudado- dijo un Gomamon.<p>

- No fue nada- respondió Hikaru con una sonrisa.

- Ahora tenemos que ver a donde iremos- dijo Kotaro.

- Al juzgar por las palabras del quien quiera que fuese ya hay mas chicos con sus digispirits, y no dudo que haya sido uno de ellos- dijo Kyoya.

- Pero si no están con nosotros o solos como estaba Ayame...- empezó Yu.

- _Están del lado contrario_- completo la castaña.

* * *

><p>- Hemos encontrado a siete chicos humanos- informó Grombolmon.<p>

- Pero hemos notado algo- detuvo Arbomon.- Uno de ellos todavía no obtiene su digispirit

- Y no lo encontrara, tiene que seguir así hasta que la oscuridad se haya acumulado en el, ese será el mejor momento para que su desempeño con el Digispirit sea óptimo.

- ¿Que hacemos con los demás?- preguntó Grombolmon.

- Sigan vigilándolos. Todavía no son un riesgo para mi.

-_ Si, señor Lucemon._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! He llegado con un nuevo capi ^-^<strong>

**Como pueden ver las cosas se van a poner intensas de ahora en adelante 7u7 **

**Tal vez deje descansar un poco a los chicos para narrar desde la perspectiva de los nuevo personajes e.e Asi que espero que les caigan bien los otros tres personajes :D**

**Mai: Aunque a uno ya lo conocen muy bien ^-^ **

**Shh! No spoilees -.-**

**pD: Perdón por el título pero no se me ocurría ninguno **


	13. Kiria Otori y Akira Negami

**_~Kiria Otori y Akira Negami~_**

El lugar estaba medio oscuro y ya iba por lo menos media hora que estaba deambulando por ahí, le habían ordenado vigilar a los otros niños que tenían el Digispirit pero simplemente no le agradaba la idea de ir, en su lugar había ido el otro chico.

Ahora se arrepentía de no haber ido el, por lo menos habría tenido algo que hacer mas que caminar de un lado a otro, jugar con su Digivice, atormentarse porque ya no tenía un celular y aburrirse.

Cuando al fin vio una sombra pequeña acercarse a él fue que saco todo el aire que tenía contenido en señal de molestia.

- Creo que podemos irnos, Akira - dijo el pelimorado al llegar junto a el.

Con la poco luz que había su piel blanca se veía más pálida que de costumbre y sus ojos negros lo miraban sin ninguna expresión.

- Nadie diría que tienes 10, ¿eh, Kiria?- exclamó el pelirrojo empezando a caminar junto a el.

- La edad no tiene nada que ver, por ejemplo tu eres tan inmaduro que no pareces tener 16- le regreso el niño.

- Eso me dolió.- murmuro.- ¿Nos vemos luego?- le dijo tendiéndole la mano en un puño.

- Si te atreves a regresar, aquí estaré- dijo Kiria con una pequeña sonrisa chocándola con Akira.

Ambos cruzaron el portal grisáceo para ambos dar a diferentes rumbos.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo apareció de nuevo en su habitación, las luces estaban apagadas y a juzgar por el silencio sepulcral, ni su padre ni Ichiko habían llegado.<p>

Se detuvo unos segundo a pensar en la última. No pudo reprimir un gruñido.

¿Tan fácil se había olvidado su padre de su madre?

Se sentó en la silla para apoyarse en el escritorio, todavía le dolía pensar en su madre.

Defendía a capa y espada que habría podido hacer lo mas mínimo por ayudar a los gastos de la casa y quedarse con su madre, aparte de todo odiaba la ciudad, antes tenía una vida pacífica y silenciosa, allí tenía que soportar el ruido y toda la gente.

¿Algo que le encantaba del digimundo? Podía olvidarse de ese lugar que ahora debía de llamar casa.

Le molestaba un poco el hecho de que tuviera que "servir" a un "amo" y sobre todo cuando su apariencia era como la de un niño de la 11 años, no sabia si servia para el lado bueno o el malo, solo le importaba la gratitud que sentía por que le haya sido confiado uno de los Digispirit legendarios, aunque todo hubiera empezado tan mal.

~Flashback ~

Recordaba que el tren se había frenado violentamente y el se había golpeado, ahora despertaba en un lugar oscuro prácticamente, se levanto y oyó un ruido metálico y también noto un frío pesado en las muñecas, ¿estaba encadenado?

- Lo siento, solo era para asegurar que no hicieras algo al despertar- oyó que alguien murmuro. Volteo a su derecha y allí lo vio, de baja estatura tez blanca, ojos profundamente negros y el cabello morado oscuro, no aparentaba mas de 10 años pero sus facciones tenían una expresión tan seria que se detuvo a reconsiderar su edad aproximada.

- Soy Kiria, Kiria Otori- dijo el chico acercándose para liberarlo- _Lucemon quiere verte_

-¿Lucemon? ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?- preguntó confundido. Oyó que el pequeño suspiro.

- Este lugar es el digimundo, supongo que recuerdas como y porque llegaste, ¿no?- abandonó la comida de su padre y se subió a el tren impulsado por el recuerdo de su madre respondió mentalmente- Estamos específicamente en el área oscura y bueno...la verdad no se para que te quiere Lucemon.

Termino de quitarle las cadenas y lo observo fijamente.

- No intentare escapar, no te preocupes- le aseguro levantando las manos en señal de inocencia- Por cierto soy Akira Negami.

Empezó a caminar siguiendo el pequeño, realmente que le parecía extraño que un niño actuará tan amargado a su parecer.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- preguntó sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

-10

-¿¡10?! A esa edad yo no era así- soltó el pelirrojo.

- Se nota que jamás has sido serio, y tu cuantos tienes, ¿13? - le devolvió junto con una gélida mirada.

Akira se sonrojo un poco, es verdad no era nada maduro pero sabia como actuar como una persona fría, lo había estado haciendo en su casa, con su padre y...Ichiko.

- Tengo 16- confeso y oyó como el chico ahogaba una risa.

_-No puedo creer que seas mayor que yo..._.

~Fin Flashback~

Esa era otra cosa que le gustaba del digimundo, había platicado con Kiria mas de una vez, ambos tenían problemas con su familia y jamás lo admitirían en voz alta pero ellos dos ya eran como hermanos.

* * *

><p>El pelimorado suspiro cuando oyó todo el ruido proveniente de su sala, se tiro en la cama y se quedo contemplando el techo tratando de hacer caso omiso a los gritos molestos que se oían, quería prender la tele para acallarlos pero no quería hacer ruido, como si no estuviera allí.<p>

Cuando al fin termino la discusión con un portazo podía adivinar que esta vez su madre había salido, espero unos minutos mas cuando oyó la televisión prenderse y confirmó su sospecha.

Salió de su habitación con total cautela y al ver a su padre profundamente dormido en el sofá; tranquilamente fue y se preparó su cena que consistía en un simple plato de fideos instantáneos y un vaso de agua. Si, era poco para un niño de 10 años pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Cuando termino se preparó y se dispuso a dormir, cuando vio el digivice caer de sus ropas lo tomo y se dispuso a observarlo acostado en su cama.

Era color café, con detalles en rojo, la pantalla no mostraba nada pero aunque ya supiera perfectamente como era el aparato aun le seguía causando una fascinación increíble, eso fue lo que lo llevó a embarcarse en su viaje al mundo digital.

~Flashback~

Pareciera que los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, él seguía tratando de ignorarlos pero aunque estuviera "concentrado" en el videojuego que seguía corriendo en su computadora su mente no dejaba de distraerse tratando de captar palabras de la discusión.

- "Es tu culpa...Nunca haces nada...¿Quien cuida de Kiria entonces?"

La mención de su nombre lo hizo de un salto y dejando de lado el juego se pego a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

- "Jamás te preocupas por ver que le sucede o que necesita- ¿Y tú si? - Por lo menos mas que tu- Lo decidirá un juez entonces- Jamás, no dejaría el destino de mi hijo en manos de un desconocido-¿Ahora si te importa?"

Decidió mejor apartarse de la puerta y dirigirse de nuevo a la computadora.

En el juego los personajes alrededor de el se movían y disparaban a diestra y siniestra, el suyo se quedo allí parado, tenía las manos sobre las teclas pero no movía nada, su escuadrón se movió dejándolo al descubierto, balas enemigas impactaron en el personaje y la pantalla se volvió negra "Game Over"

¿Decirse con un juez? ¿Su destino? ¿Qué demonios era todo eso?

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tomo aun sumergido un su trance.

"Kiria Otori" se oyó una voz "Todo esto puede cambiar...dale una oportunidad " luces empezaron a envolver su celular transformándolo en ese aparato. "Tu decides"

Las luces se extinguieron y en vez de su celular allí estaba ese extraño artefacto, comenzó a examinarlo con cuidado de no tocar ningún botón, cuando se grabo cada uno de sus detalles decidió oprimir un botón, ¿que era lo peor que podía pasar?

Su computadora también emitió un brillo que lleno toda la habitación cegándolo momentáneamente así que decidió cerrar los ojos, cuando sintió que el brillo disminuyó volvió a abrirlos.

Si, seguía oscuro igual que en su habitación pero...era diferente.

- "Veo que te has decidido"- era la misma voz de hace rato, ahora se oía mas clara y cerca- "Muy bien entonces Kiria, mi nombre es Lucemon "

~Fin Flashback ~

Tal vez había elegido el bando equivocado pero no pensaba mucho en ello, en el pasado había considerado varias veces el ir y presentarse ante los otros chicos pero después de la llegada de Akira se sentía menos solo, de tanto tiempo que pasaban ahí, aunque no lo admitiera el pelirrojo estaba ganándose un espacio en su corazón y también poco a poco estaba tratando de arrancarle esa fachada fría que se había forjado.

Ahora le emocionaba mas el hecho de que, según dijo Lucemon, otro chico se uniría a ellos, no le importaba que a veces tuviera que hacer unas cuantas misiones para distraer a los otros chico, en fin nunca dañaban a ninguno, era como un videojuego demasiado sencillo, tal vez el próximo chico seria igual que Akira, solo esperaba poder llevarse bien con alguien mas, sentir esa relación casi de hermanos con alguien más, _sentir una familia..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! ^-^ Les dejo el CAP 13 en donde salen los dos nuevos chicos que prometí y respecto al siguiente...saldra en el siguiente capi todo dedicado para el solito ^-^<strong>

**Mitzuki- Kazami: No, no se pudo , todavía era horario familiar XD Sii me gusra ele suspenso XD Hoy puse a los dos nuevos personajes y a la proxima es el ultimo que me falta X3**

**ShadowyWriter: Si, el hecho de que Tsubasa no consiga nada es solo para aumenta el suspenso por así decirlo y lo de Yu también es algo parecido que hará la introsucción de los demás tipos de evoluciones. **

**Nos leemos después ! ^-^**


	14. Kaito Minamoto

_**~Kaito Minamoto~**_

- Ya regrese- se oyó desde abajo.

El pelinegro ni se molesto en bajar a recibir a su hermano, simplemente se giró y prendió la televisión para apartar el ruido de la platica del piso de abajo.

- ¡Kaito, baja a comer!- se oyó el grito de Mitzuki.

Sólo así fue que apago el aparato y se despojó de sus audífonos, se guardo el celular en el bolsillo y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

Mientras comían, Kouji y Mitzuki hablaban sobre quien-sabe cuantas cosas a las cual no ponía atención, Kyoya y el comían en silencio, procurando no despegar la vista de su plato hasta que llegara el momento de levantarse.

- Acabe- dijo el mayor para levantarse y dejar el plato en el lavavajillas.

- Kaito, no te vayas así, anda dinos, ¿como te fue en la escuela?- preguntó Kouji tratando de que no se fuera.

- Lo mismo de siempre estudiar y hacer tareas, de hecho tengo que subir a terminar un trabajo que se entrega el Lunes- mintió tratando de zafarse rápidamente de eso.

Sus padres hicieron una mueca de decepción.

- Esta bien. Ve, que termines pronto- le dijo Mitzuki con una sonrisa.

Kaito asintió levemente y subió rápidamente.

Si, se había inventado un trabajo falso para escapar, pero aún así lo de la escuela era cierto, ¿qué más hacia aparte de ir a estudiar? Esta bien, evadir a varios chicos que les gustaba molestar a medio mundo, soportar a los maestros que creían que no le importaba la clase- en cierta parte era cierto pero si que ponía atención- y aparte de los maestros, escaparse de la mirada de varias chicas. Eso era todo, nada interesante en la vida de Kaito Minamoto según el.

A veces se enviaba mensajes con varios amigos que conocía por internet y algunos cuantos de cuando estaba en los primeros años de secundaria, pero nada extraordinario.

Se tiro de nuevo en la cama viendo el techo como si tuviera algo interesante que revelar.

Cuando su celular vibro sintió un alivio por tener algo que hacer.

"Kaito Minamoto" oyó apenas toco el aparato eso llamo su atención así que se sentó en la cama para seguir oyendo el resto del mensaje. " Se que tienes curiosidad por saber lo que esta haciendo tu hermano"

El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua molesto y cerró los ojos cuando los volvió a abrir estaba sumido en la oscuridad.

- ¿Que demonios?- atino a murmurar.

- " La curiosidad no es mala realmente, y ya que sepas lo que esta haciendo podrías mejorarlo" - la voz ahora se oía mas fuerte y clara, intentaba descubrir de dónde provenía pero entre la penumbra no podía vislumbrar nada más allá de su propia figura. -" Mejorar a tu hermano, piénsalo, es lo que siempre has querido hacer"

- No se quien eres pero se nota que no me conoces nada bien. Me da igual lo que haga o no haga ese mocoso- dijo Kaito hacia las sombras.

-"No te mientas a ti mismo. Chico, tu sabes por lo que pasaste, _la soledad que sentiste_..._.la atención y el amor que perdiste_...¿y todo porque? _Por un torneo de kendo_"

El chico comenzaba a asustarle eso, ¿cómo conocía ese detalle?

- "Solo, date una oportunidad"

Dos luces que destellaban desde la oscuridad se aproximaron a su celular, una lo rodeo y convirtió el aparto en uno nuevo, de tonos grises y azules platino, el otro se dirigió al interior una vez que la primera se extinguió.

- "Sigue a tu hermano la próxima vez que salga y veras"

A su alrededor las cosas se volvieron a aclarar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba de nuevo en su habitación. A su lado ya no estaba su celular, en cambio era el mismo aparato que había visto en su "sueño".

- "Seguir a Kyoya"- repitió las palabras- "Esa cosa del digimundo no se oía muy real, pero...tal vez pueda ver que están haciendo"

* * *

><p>-¡Ya me voy! Regreso...mañana tal vez- se oyó la voz de Kyoya dese abajo.<p>

- Esta bien- dijo Kouji.

Kaito espero unos cuantos minutos para asegurarse que su comportamiento no era sospechoso pero no tanto como para perder el rastro de Kyoya.

- Voy a salir- aviso bajando las escaleras.

- Que bien, ve con cuidado- sonrío Mitzuki.

Salió he inmediatamente busco de un lado a otro a su hermano, una vez que lo encontró se encargó de seguirlo a ciertos metros de distancia y esconderse cuando el volteara.

Cuando llegaron al centro, cerca de la estación de Shibuya, la tarea le fue más ligera y a la vez más difícil, no tenía que buscar escondites pues se camuflajeaba bien entre la gente, pero era más difícil ver a Kyoya.

"Enano" se repetía mentalmente, pues uno de los problemas era la estatura del chico, la otra era la concurrencia y la visión que estaba comenzando a perder por estar tanto tiempo frente a una pantalla.

Al final pudo distinguirlo cerca de una tienda, se mantuvo alejado hasta que siguió su rumbo y después se acercó para ver que había llamado su atención. Era una librería, uno de los libros que tenían exhibidos en primera plana era uno que Kaito recordaba había mencionado a sus padres una semana atrás en la cena, aun así le dijeron que después lo comprarían, claro que un después seria un "no molestes" según el, y estaba 100% seguro que ya lo habían olvidado, pero entonces, ¿porque Kyoya se había detenido a verlo? Quizo suponer que a él también le había llamado la atención cuando lo escucho en otro lado y no por el, parpadeo un par de veces para volver a concentrarse en su objetivo.

La figura de Kyoya iba directo a la estación de trenes.

-"¿A dónde demonios se va a ir?"- pensó entre algo que sintió como enojo y...¿preocupación?

Se le vino a la mente las palabras que le había dicho a Tsubasa cuando estaban comiendo en casa de Taichi: "Que es toda esa cosa del digimundo, ¿eh, Tsubasa?" ¿Era allí a donde iba su hermano? Imposible.

Cuando ya estuvo adentro pudo ver que Kyoya llegaba y era recibido por mas personas: Taichi, Kotaro, Yu , Hikaru y Tsubasa.

Esa era demasiada coincidencia. Vio como los seis se subían al elevador y después de que este cerrara sus puertas se acercó para ver a que piso se dirigían, entro el otro y cuando las puertas se cerraron el elevador comenzó a descender a gran velocidad.

Se detuvo con un golpe sordo que casi lo hace caer al suelo por la fuerza.

Ya recuperado se levanto y noto que no era nada mas que otra estación.

En ella se veía que había varios andenes pero solo en uno había un tren esperando.

Los silbatos sonaron y el se apresuró a subir desconcertado, le dijeron que siguiera a su hermano pero ¿en dónde demonios estaba ahora?

Decidió no preocuparse por ello, con suerte el tren tendría como destino el mismo paradero que el de Kyoya.

Al ver que no había nadie mas en el tren decidió tenderse sobre los asientos, con los brazos apoyados tras la cabeza, sus audífonos puestos conectados al pequeño reproductor que traía, cerró los ojos ignorando el paisaje que se extendía por el horizonte, era tan tranquilo que casi se quedaba dormido, sintió que la velocidad fue disminuyendo, tal vez habían llegado.

En realidad que se estaba quedando dormido, y ese aroma dulce no ayudaba mucho, espera...¿aroma dulce? Oh demonios, _de repente se sentía tan cansado..._

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos con dificultad, aún se sentía anonado por lo que pasaba, se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado, el pánico se apoderó de el y empezó a jalar las cadenas y tratar de ver como liberarse.<p>

- No seas tan desesperado- oyó una voz junto con una pequeña risa. - Si te vamos a soltar, no te preocupes. Seré mas bueno que Kiria cuando yo llegue.

- ¡Hey!- se oyó una segunda voz algo mas suave e incluso algo infantil.

Pasos retumbaron hasta que por fin dos figuras se distinguieron, un chico alto, pelirrojo y de ojos naranjas y otro chico mas pequeño, de ojos negros y cabello morado oscuro.

El pelirrojo se acercó y lo liberó, Kaito no pudo hacer mas que frotarse las muñecas en silencio, agradeciendo mentalmente que lo soltaran, pero aun así lucía impasible y confundido.

-No intentaras nada, ¿verdad?- le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, el negó.

- Esta bien, Lucemon quiere verte- dijo el mas pequeño- Solo síguenos.

Ambos empezaron a caminar y como no se le ocurría nada mejor Kaito también los siguió.

- Soy Akira Negami- se presentó el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio.

- Kiria Otori- le siguió el pequeño.

- Y aunque no lo parezca tiene 10

-"Igual que Yu"- recordó Kaito por alguna razón.

- Y aunque Akira sea un total inmaduro tiene 16

-...Kaito Minamoto- dijo después de un rato.- Tengo 15 años.

- Parece que eres algo tímido- dijo Akira sonriendo un poco y revolvió los cabellos del pelinegro haciéndolo sonrojar ligeramente.

- ¡Oye!- reclamo apartando su mano. - _Inmaduro_- murmuro aun enojado.

Una risita salió del pelirrojo.- Me lo dicen muy a menudo

- Bueno, a partir de aquí vas solo...Kaito- le dijo al llegar a lo que parecía una puerta que daba a la oscuridad.

Asintió hacia los otros dos y decidió entrar.

Dentro prácticamente era un cueva y apenas podía ver, la oscuridad era mucho mas densa que afuera y tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para ver, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz vio que había una figura sentada en lo que parecía un trono tallado en la piedra.

- Es bueno verte, Kaito- dijo la figura.

Solo un rayo de luz cruzaba la sala y le estaba dando directamente a la cara, decidió apartarse un poco.

-¿Para que me quieren?- preguntó yendo directo al punto.

- Bueno, si decidiste venir creo que ya lo sabes, ¿o no? Dime Kaito, ¿cuáles fueron tus razones para venir? Acaso fue por tu her-

- De todas las razones, venir por Kyoya no fue una de esas- lo corto tajante.

- ¿Así que no es por tu hermano? Yo recuerdo solo haber mencionado eso...ah, es cierto, dije que si querías superarlo, si es por eso, no te preocupes, eso está asegurado.

El pelinegro apretó los puños, al final, si lo consideraba bien, eso era el centro de todo.

- Lo sabia, escucha Kaito, tu eres mejor que tu hermano, y por supuesto que lo vencerás...pero no hay que precipitarnos, tengo planeado unas cuantas "misiones" para ti, Kiria y Akira, ¿aceptas?

- ¿Que tipo de "misiones"?

- Nada complicado, pienso mandarlos un tiempo con ellos como espías solo para saber que están haciendo y a donde se dirigen...¿y bien?

-¿Que es esto?- preguntó sacando su digivice.

- Tu digivice, te he dado el poder de uno de los antiguos diez guerreros, perdona pero el que antes fue de tu padre lo ha tomado Kyoya así que te di otro.

-"¿Kyoya también tiene ese poder? Y aparte...el de papá"

- ¿Que dices?- insistió.

- Esta bien, acepto. Solo una pregunta mas- la figura emitió un sonido de afirmación- ¿Quién eres tú?

Pasos resonaron en la oscuridad mientas se iba acercando al mísero rayo de luz, su rostro fue iluminado encontrándose con sus ojos claramente azules siendo cubiertos solo por algunos mechones de su rubio y rizado cabello, abajo de un ojo llevaba una marca en morado y aunque parecía solo un niño, sonreía maliciosamente; le recorrió una especie de escalofrío, un mal presentimiento como un miedo del pasado.

- Para ti, seré tu amo, _Lucemon_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Pero que tristeza puede que sea la ultima vez que actualizo en el año D: En dado caso no será mi último escrito, les tengo una bonit sorpresa navideña X3 <strong>

**Ahora si sobre el capítulo XD mostré aquí un poco de la personalidad de Kaito y también su inicio en el digimundo con Lucemon y después pondre mas de el con Kiria y Akira X3**

**ShadowyWriter: Si, me encanta el suspenso y mas si es para dejar esa sensación de curiosidad a los lectores. Lo del porque de Lucemon se vendrá mas adelante y en fragmentos pequeñoa porque también tengo que incluir a Kerpimon. Y si, en efecto se conocerán todos mas adelante. **

**Mitzuki-Kazami: Sii Kiria y Yu X3 y aquí hubo un pco (muy poco y habra mas) de kaito y Akira X3 a pesar de que es un niño pequeño a veces asusta pero ya se volverá mas como Yu X3 espero que este haya dejado esa misma intriga y gracias por leer X3**


	15. Digispirit bestia

**Hola ^-^ se supone que tenía que haberlo subido el 20 de enero que es cuando cumplía un año de subir esta historia TuT~ me deprime que solo llevemos 15 capítulos** _pero_** ya estoy acelerando, y tengo varios caps escritos ^-^**

**Sin mas decir, disfruten~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~Digispirit bestia~<span>_**

-¡Chicos! ¡Miren lo que acabo de encontrar! - exclamo Bokomon emocionado corriendo hacia los chicos con su libro en las manos.

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque tanto ruido?- preguntó Kyoya que ya había empezado a quedarse dormido.

- Jamás había leído completo el libro y hoy avance más y encontré un nuevo capítulo sobre los digispirit- relataba emocionado.

- ¡Yo quiero ver!- exclamó Taichi, Bokomon se acercó y le entrego el libro como si fuera su vida misma.- No se vale esto lo tiene que leer Kyoya.- hizo un puchero y Bokomon casi se desmaya al ver que el castaño le arrojaba el libro a el pelinegro.

- Cuando un Gotsumon solicitó la ayuda de los chicos...- empezó a leer el chico.

Este les contó que Grombolmon, el guerrero de la tierra, estaba amenazándolos para que les dijera donde estaba el digispirit bestia.

-¿Digispirit bestia? ¿Eso existe?- murmuro Kotaro.

Bokomon siseo y lo hizo callar para que el pelinegro siguiera.

- Kouji...- se detuvo unos segundos al leer el nombre de su padre, era tan extraño, carraspeo y siguió leyendo.

_Kouji digievolucionó en Lobomon pero fue derrotado por Grombolmon que a esas alturas ya había conseguido su digispirit bestia (Gigasmon), los chicos intentaron vencerlo pero fueron derrotados igualmente; como consecuencia, Zoe perdió su digispirit._

_Gigasmon iba a ir por los demás espíritus pero Lobomon logró distraerlo, consiguió su digispirit bestia y logró vencer a Gigasmon aunque al principio no logrará controlar a Kendogarurumon._

- Tu turno- le dijo Kyoya a Taichi dandole el libro con más delicadeza.

-¿Ah?

_Shanmamon tenía el digispirit bestia del fuego, Agunimon se enfrentó y logró purificarlo absorbiéndolo con su Digivice lo que hace que Takuya digievolucione a Burnigreymon, a diferencia de Kouji el no logra controlar su digispirit, no teniendo control sobre el mismo, ataca a Kendogarurumon y a los otros guerreros._

_Sin la protección de su espíritu, Tommy corre hacia el e intenta hacerlo razonar, Burnigreymon lo sujeta dispuesto a atacarlo, aún así el chico hace lo posible por hablarle y al ver el valor y la sinceridad de Tommy, Takuya vuelva a tener el control sobre Burnigreymon._

_Mas tarde, Gigasmon atrapa a los chicos por separado, juntando a Takuya y a Tommy, Gigasmon le dice a Takuya que entregue su espíritu pero el se niega y al recordar las palabras de Tommy decide usar el digispirit bestia para vencer a Gigasmon._

- Voy a tener problemas con mi digispirit bestia, ¿eh?- exclamó Taichi riendo nerviosamente.

-Bokomon- llamo Hikaru- ¿Exactamente que es el digispirit bestia?

- Bueno pues hay dos clases de Digimons los tipo humano y los tipo bestia, los humanos son como en los que pueden transformarse, los tipo bestia tienen mas aspecto animal.- explicó Bokomon.

- Y son mas salvajes- añadió Neemon.

- Y también podremos conseguir ese digispirit- agregó Ayame- De alguna forma...

-"Otro tipo de digispirit"- pensó el rubio.

* * *

><p>El lugar era muy concurrido y lleno de digimons yendo de un lado a otro, acercándose a los puestos, revendiendo baratijas y demás cosas, todo era calentado por una gran chimenea que estaba al centro del mercado, todos los alrededores eran cubiertos de nieve.<p>

Los chicos caminaban sin rumbo, esquivando un sin fin de digimons y de paso buscando un lugar para comer.

- No has aprendido nada desde que llegamos, ¿verdad Taichi?- dijo Hikaru que caminaba de brazos cruzados evidentemente enojada.

- ¿Ahora qué hice?- preguntó el castaño con el ceño fruncido hacia la chica.

- Desde la primera vez te dije que hubieras traído comida, y ahora que podemos ir a nuestro mundo y regresar no lo haces

- ¿Y yo por qué debería de hacerlo?- reclamo Taichi enojado.

- ¡Porque desde el principio fue tu idea!

- Allá van de nuevo- murmuro Ayame.

- Siempre son así- le contesto Tsubasa.

- Me imagino, parecen esposos- el rubio iba a dedicarle una mirada asesina pero al recordar que hablaba con Ayame no pudo hacerlo.

- ¿No me crees? Voy a conseguir algo de comer antes que tu- ambos miraron en dirección de los chicos que seguían gritándose y al parecer ya tenían nueva contienda.

- Muy bien- dijo Hikaru.

- Me llevare a Kyoya, Yu y a Kotaro para ver que encontramos.

- Entonces me quedo con Tsubasa, Ayame, Bokomon y Neemon; no hay problema- sonrío confiada y salió caminando en dirección contraria a la del otro.

Los otros se dirigieron una mirada de "¿y ahora que?" Alzaron los hombros y siguieron a los otros, ¿qué más podían hacer si no querían ser parte de la discusión de los chicos? Aparte un Taichi y una Hikaru enfurecidos andando libremente sin supervisión por allí no era una buena idea.

-¿Como vamos a conseguir comida?- preguntó Kotaro que ya iba imaginándose lo que comerían.

Taichi se volteo y les sonrío.

-¡Nosotros la prepararemos!

Kyoya pareció enmarcar una sonrisa pero Kotaro y Yu se miraron asustados. Ambos por lo menos una vez-lamentablemente- habían probado los...dotes culinarios de sus tíos Kouji y Takuya, dudaban mucho que Taichi y Kyoya cocinaran diferente.

-¡N-No es necesario!- exclamó Kotaro preocupado- Estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo si seguimos buscando- dijo acompañado de una risa nerviosa.

- S-Si, no hay que preocuparse vamos a buscar- dijo Yu jalando del brazo a Taichi para seguir caminando, el mayor de los castaños se soltó y lo miro confundido aun así sonrío.

- No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargamos- dijo Taichi.

- N-Nosotros buscaremos algo de comida por allá, o-o ingredientes para ustedes y eso...adiós- dijo Kotaro y tomo a Yu de la mano para salir corriendo.

- No comeré nada de lo que ellos cocinen- dijo Yu mientras seguía a Kotaro.

- Yo menos, si cocinan igual que sus padres, estamos muertos- dijo Kotaro reduciendo la velocidad al ver que estaban lejos del peligro.

* * *

><p>- Hikaru, ¿a donde vamos?- preguntó Ayame que estaba cansada de dar vueltas sin rumbo.<p>

- Solo hay que seguir buscando, Taichi de seguro se desesperara así que cocinará y podré ganar- explicó la pelinegra con una sonrisa. Tsubasa se estremeció.

- ¿Taichi cocinando? Es algo que quiero ver- exclamo la castaña.

- No, créeme que no quieres verlo cocinando- le advirtió el rubio.

Ayame miro confundida a ambos hermanos que tenían la misma expresión horrorizada.

- Tienes la suerte de no haber probado uno de sus platillos- le dijo Hikaru.

- ¿En serio es tan malo?- preguntó la castaña.

- Demasiado...

* * *

><p>-¡Listo! - exclamó Taichi.<p>

Tanto él como Kyoya ya habían conseguido algunos ingredientes y convencido a unos Digimons para que les prestaran la cocina, ambos traían un delantal para no ensuciarse y buscaban que mas ponerle a sus platillos.

- Ya casi acabo- alardeo el castaño.

- No porque acabes primero significa que sabrá mejor- le dijo Kyoya sin apartar la vista de su platillo.

* * *

><p>-¡Kotaro!- gritó la pelinegra- ¿¡Que demonios hacen?! ¿Donde están Taichi y Kyoya?- preguntó una vez ambos castaños estuvieron cerca.<p>

- No pienso ser juez en su concurso de "comida"- respondió el mayor.

- Era mejor huir- agregó Yu.

- En serio no lo puedo creer, ¿es tan mala la comida que hacen?- seguía Ayame incrédula.

- ¡Hey! ¡Mi digivice! - gritó el rubio, empezando a correr tras quien-quiera-que-fuese el que le quito el aparato. Si, lo había sentido, sus manos eran rápidas, pero no tanto como lo fue Ryuto esa vez que regresaron por primera vez del digimundo.

- ¡Tsubasa!- su hermana iba a correr tras el pero se detuvo al perderlo entre la multitud.

- ¿Su Digivice?- repitió la castaña- ¿¡Los robaron!?- los chicos se revisaron los bolsillos, todos estaban allí excepto...

- ¡No! ¡Demonios!- gritó Kotaro y echo a correr por donde habían visto desaparecer a Tsubasa.

* * *

><p>- Tsk, esto no me sirve, no tiene nada, seguro es solo una imitación o este niño no tiene ningún Digispirit- era un Impmon. Había desarmado el Digivice negro y al comprobar que no tenía nada volvió a cerrarlo, ahora era el turno del azul.<p>

- ¡Oye tu! No te escondas, vi que te metiste aquí.

- Puede que sea el que buscas, puede que no.- se burlo el Digimon tomando las cosas en silencio.

- Dame los digivices, A-ho-ra

- Uy, uy, que susto, que miedo.

Lentamente se metió mas entre las sombras.

- ¡Tsubasa! ¿Que sucede? ¿Quién fue? ¿Donde esta? Se llevo mi Digivice el maldito- ese era Kotaro que llegaba agitado.

- Noche de fuego- murmuro el Impmon.

Bolas de fuego salían desde los rincones del callejón dirigidos a ambos chicos que solo lo trataban de esquivar, el digimon río un poco y se fue.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Que sucede?- gritó Ayame alarmada.

- S-Se fue por allá- dijo Tsubasa mientras tosía, si bien las bolas de fuego no les habían dado, habían hecho suficiente humo como para distraerlos.

Hikaru se acercó a ayudar a su hermano y la castaño auxilio a Kotaro, Yu sin pensarlo dos veces echo a correr hacia donde Tsubasa había dicho que se fue el digimon.

La niebla era espesa y no veía mucho aparte de que llevaba aguantando la respiración para no terminar como sus dos amigos.

A lo lejos vio una figura corriendo, decidió seguirla. El ambiente cada vez era más visible y empezaba a hacer más frío, seguramente se estarían acercando a la nieve.

-"¿Que se supone que voy a hacer cuando lo encuentre? Yo no tengo un Digispirit, ya no."- pensaba el niño y sin darse cuenta unas pocas lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.

En efecto, el frío que tenía era porque ya estaban en el lugar nevado, ya adelante se extendía el manto blanco, así que la figura del Digimon fue mucho más fácil de hallar.

-¡Tu! ¡Entrega los digivice! ¡No son tuyos!

Desde lo lejos que estaba pudo oír claramente la risa del Impmon.

- ¡Pero por supuesto que no son míos! Pero los tome prestados, eso debería bastar- dijo el digimon desde lejos. - Los devolveré, pero, si tienen lo que le pertenece a mi amo tendré que llevárselo a el.

- ¡No tienen nada de tu "amo"! A diferencia de ti, nosotros no los robamos, ¡lo conseguimos por nosotros mismos!

- Pues, yo también los conseguí por mi mismo- siguió el Impmon riendo.

- Me refiero a que fue por nuestra cuenta, nuestros méritos, lo que hicimos- reclamo Yu ya desesperado.

-Méritos propios, ¿eh? Cuéntame más de eso- dijo reduciendo la velocidad con la que corría. El pequeño sonrío diabólicamente.

- Te tengo un trato, si me devuelves los Digivice, te diré todo lo que quieras saber.- le dijo el castaño con el tono más altanero y seguro que pudo hallar.

* * *

><p><strong>Tal vez quedo algo confuso lo de Yu pero no se preocupen lo voy a explicar en el siguiente capi ^-^ <strong>

**Mitzuki-Kazami: Oh, cierto te debo las palomitas xD y va a haber mas 7u7 tengo varias cosas planeadas. Ambos son bebes cachetones xD Si~ se que dije que seguiría con el cap anterior pero decidí dar un salto porque deje a los chicos xD **

**ShadowyWriter: Pues no es exactamente odio lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pero eso lo explicare ma adelante en pequeñas dosis, su encuentro sucederá y puede que haya resultados negativos y positivos, tanto para los chicos como para los villanos de la historia. **

**Eso es todo por este CAP.**

**Matta-ne**


	16. Aquí estoy

_**"Aquí estoy"**_

- Mmm...me gusta tu estilo niño- dijo el Impmon. Yu formo una sonrisa.- Pero no soy tan idiota, dame unos cuantos datos y veré si mereces tener esto de vuelta- balanceo los aparatos en sus manos.

- Puede que sea pequeño- avanzó un pequeño paso- Pero no soy iluso- otro mas- ¿Crees que caeré en eso?- más pasos.

- Te responderé pero primero dime, ¿acaso crees que yo lo soy?- preguntó justo cuando Yu se iba a abalanzar sobre el, así que, anticipando su movimiento se lanzó hacia atrás y lanzó un ataque al chico con lo cual las bolas de fuego lograron impactar a su alrededor creando algo de vapor alrededor de el.

Aún así, el pequeño corrió tratando de alcanzar al digimon el cual ya le llevaba cierta distancia.

- ¡Ya! ¡Te lo diré! ¡Regresa!- gritaba el castaño mientras intentaba aumentar su velocidad.

- ¡Perdiste tu oportunidad, _pequeño_!

- ¡Pequeño! ¿¡Porque siempre tienen que usar eso?!- gritó el castaño pateando la nieve y haciendo puño sus manos. Al Impmon le pareció haber visto como el viento frío lo azotaba mas fuerte y que la nieve detrás de él se movía, pero creyó que seria mejor comprobar que no era una coincidencia.

- ¿Pues qué otro adjetivo querías que usara? ¿Enano? ¿Débil? ¿Estorbo?- dijo con una sonrisa mas grande, le encantaba molestar personas.

-¡Ahora no estamos hablando de si soy inservible o no! ¡Devuélveme los digivice! AHORA- gritó, no le importaba si ya no tenía el Digispirit, aparte de haber dicho cosas de el, se negaba a entregar los aparatos de forma justa, así que, tendría que usar otros métodos, al igual que lo estaba haciendo el digimon.

Mientras tanto, el otro se dio cuenta que el niño en realidad tenía control de la nieve, no había sido coincidencia que los copos se alborotaran de forma violenta después de haberlo molestado, de hecho, ahora estaba empezando una tormenta de nieve que estaba empezando a taparle la visión.

- "Será mejor que me vaya"- pensó mirando a varios lugares por los cual seria mas rápido su escape.

- No estarás pensando en escapar, ¿o sí?- dijo una voz nueva, igual infantil pero de alguna forma mas madura.

El Digimon lucho para ver de dónde provenía la voz y fue nada menos que enfrente de el, justo donde Yu se encontraba, pero, ahora, era Kumamon el que estaba enfrente dispuesto a luchar.

- Podemos jugar un poco si así lo deseas- hablo de nuevo empezando a apuntar su arma hacia el.- Bombardero de nieve

El Impmon al mismo tiempo lanzó su ataque de bolas de fuego así logrando desviar algunas y salir corriendo, pero al verlo, el guerrero legendario de la nieve transformo su botas en esquíes y lo alcanzo rápidamente.

- No recuerdo que estuviéramos jugando a las atrapadas- dijo para soplar una ráfaga de aire helado logrando congelar al digimon que no lo había visto venir.

Unos digicodes rodearon al guerrero así reapareciendo de nuevo Yu, sonriendo tomo su Digivice y lo abrazo entre sus manos, en la pequeña pantalla Kumamon sonreía.

- Has vuelto- le dijo.

- Siempre he estado allí, solo que me dejaste muy débil después de llevarte al mundo humano- le respondió el pequeño osito y se despidió levantando dos dedos.

La ventisca alrededor de él cesó y los copos que aun caían se juntaron para materializar una pequeña figura de hielo en forma de circulo con el símbolo del hielo grabado, Yu lo atrapo en sus manos sorprendido, después de observarlo por unos minutos decidió guardarlo en su bolsillo junto a su digivice y miro al Impmon que esperaba congelado con una cara de molestia.

- Creo que debo de llevarte con los chicos, ¿o no?- preguntó el niño inocentemente mientras, intencionalmente, sin cuidado alguno se llevaba arrastrando al digimon con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Yu!

Se encontró con los demás chicos cuando iba llegando a donde terminaba la nieve.

Después de explicarles lo sucedido corrió a abrazar a Tsubasa mientras los demás observaban al Impmon congelado, el rubio se mostró sorprendido por el niño pero después regresó el abrazo.

- Pude hacerlo de nuevo, Tsubasa, pude digievolucionar otra vez- susurro antes de separarse. - M-Me alegro Yu- le contesto el rubio con algo de esfuerzo.

- No te preocupes, si yo pude, tu lo harás- le dirigió una sonrisa y después se fue con los demás.

- "Espero que no te equivoques"- pensó el rubio.

- Bien creo que deberíamos llevarlo a la ciudad, allá es más cálido y se descongelara- dijo Kotaro.

- Pero tenemos que vigilarlo bien, no quiero que escape de nuevo- exclamo Ayame.

- Oigan, yo hice todo el trabajo, no se de que se quejan- dijo el pequeño castaño. Hikaru se acercó y le tiro la gorra hacia abajo cubriendo sus ojos.

- No te juntes tanto con Taichi- hablo mientras reía.

- Por cierto...creo que debemos ir por ellos dos- dijo la castaña.

- Y espero que hayan terminado de experimentar- dijo Kotaro con un escalofrío, y no precisamente por la nieve.

* * *

><p>-Bien~ Ayame, ¿cuál quieres probar primero?- dijeron ambos chicos mostrando sus platillos, Kyoya había hecho spaghetti con una salsa encima y Taichi una ensalada con algunos trozos de fruta - o al menos eso parecía- y un aderezo a lado.<p>

- Se ve bien chicos, supongo que probare algo de cada uno- dijo la castaña sonriendo, ¿porque los otros se alarmaban tanto?

- La presentación es lo único bueno- le susurró Hikaru al oído.

La castaña probó un poco del spaghetti primero e inmediatamente su rostro se volvió de diferentes tonalidades.

- ¿Y bien?- le preguntó Kyoya.

- B-Bien, ¿t-tienen agua?

- Yo voy- dijeron ambos chicos y corrieron a la cocina.

Cuando Ayame los vio desaparecer tragó fuertemente el bocado.

- ¿Ya entiendes el peligro que implica dejarlos cocinar?- le dijo Kotaro.

- Si...- respondió la castaña que apenas se sostenía.- ¿Era picante con dulce? ¿O era solo que era muy salado? ¿O que estaba crudo?

- Tranquila- le dijo Hikaru abrazándola.

- Ya regresamos, ¿qué tal la comida?- preguntó Taichi dejando un vaso de agua en la mesa.

- Bueno, creo que tenemos que irnos, comeremos mas tarde- les dijo Tsubasa.

- ¿Quieren que lo guardemos par-

-¡No!- gritaron los demás.

- Es solo que...nos tardaremos mas y tenemos que irnos- dijo Yu jalando de la ropa a Taichi.

- Ah~ esta bien, solo déjenme terminar eso- hablo el mayor sentándose a comer tranquilamente con Kyoya.

- ¿Que-?

- Son como inmunes- le dijo Kotaro.

- Tantos años de comer lo que hacen sus padres los acostumbraron- le explico Tsubasa.

- Sean caritativos y vayamos de vuelta al mundo humano, por favor. - pidió la castaña medio inconsciente.

* * *

><p>- Jamás confíes un trabajo importante a alguien tan inútil como un Impon, tendrán un poco de trabajo, ¿voluntarios? ¿Qué tal tu,Kaito?<p>

-Pues..-

-Yo iré- lo cortó el pelirrojo.

-Mmmm...esta bein, te confío esto a ti Akira, no dudo que haras un trabajp extraordinario.

-Gracias- dijo este dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a los otros dos. - Ustedes quédense aquí, volveré pronto- les sonrió y revolvió sus cabellos haciendo que el menor sonriera y el otro solo se sonrojara.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento se que me he tardado un siglo en actualizar les diré la verdad...acaba de salir Uta no prince-sama maji love: Revolutions y mi imaginación esta en las nueves con esos once chicos y acaba de ser el concierto de Boyfriend entonces los idols me están distrayendo pero ya medio estoy de vuelta y seguire con la historia *-***

**Mitzuki-Kazami: XD que bien me alegra hacer a alguien reír ^-^ XD bueno, entonces creo que tendrán que tomar acciones legales, aunque no creo que Ayame los demande xD poder joven! XD Mejor te doy las palomitas XD si supiera como conseguir uno ya habría sacado a Simon (?) xD Siempre es bueno un poco 7u7 ojala asi se quedaran ;u; **

**ShadowyWriter: Hola. Ya se, es que estos chicos no saben lo que es que te roben xD Bueno, ya sabes como es Lucemon de engreído entonces así se presenta con todos xD**

**Danny-creative: Tu calla que ya me dijiste tus intenciones el otro día! XD es mas creo que ya no vas a leer este capítulo u.u y sigue intentando si crees que pondré algo sobre mi en este fic xD **


	17. La misión de Akira

**_"La misión de Akira"_**

Recorrer los ecosistemas del digimundo era más difícil de lo que creía y mas cuando no sabía a donde se dirigía.

- "Genio, tenías que ofrecerte para esta misión"- se reprendía el pelirrojo.

Pero bueno, se veía que Kaito era de confianza pero no sería tan cruel como para mandar a un recién llegado a una misión y bueno Kiria...seguía creyendo que solo un niño de 10 años no tendría nada que hacer allí pero luego recordaba por las demás cosas que había pasado el niño y en parte entendía el porque de su nivel de madurez, por eso haría todo lo que fuera posible para que por lo menos allí en el digimundo tuviera la vida normal que un niño de 10 años debería de llevar.

-"Tienes que infiltrarte y averiguar a donde se dirigen y ,si es posible, averiguar cual fue la 'misión' que les fue asignada por los otro dos ángeles" - esas fueron sus instrucciones, pero vamos, aunque sea le hubieran dado una pequeña pista sobre la ubicación de los otros chicos.

- Olvídalo, le diré a Lucemon que mande a Kaito, el es su favorito en este momento así que debería de darle más información a él- reclamó mientras se disponía a regresar hacia el continente de la oscuridad para quejarse con el ángel oscuro.

Escuchó ruidos de las hojas moverse detrás de él y corrió a tirarse sobre el pecho detrás de un arbusto.

- ¿Oyeron eso?- escuchó una voz.

Su mano fue instintivamente hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón donde se encontraba su digivice.

- ¿Eres humano?- ahora otra voz diferente se oía detrás de él.

Se levantó de un salto, sentándose, listo para levantarse y correr en caso necesario, pero, eran...iguales a él, humanos.

Le extraño puesto que los únicos humanos que había visto aparte de él eran Kiria y Kaito.

- Espera...¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Taichi.- Pensé que éramos los únicos humanos.

- Cuando fuimos a la isla de los Gomamon, un digimon dijo que éramos más. - le recodó Kyoya.

Akira seguía estático, sí, su misión era encontrar a los chicos que tenía enfrente y hacerlas de espía, se oía fácil pero...justo ahora su instinto le decía que tenía que correr y hacer que mandaran a Kaito en su lugar. Optó por luchar contra ese instinto y permanecer allí.

- Lo siento, es solo que no había visto a nadie aquí- respondió nervioso levantándose. Maldijo el haber nacido cinco días después de lo que el horóscopo dicta a los Géminis, eran buenos mentirosos, él no.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado solo?- preguntó Ayame.

- El primer día lo pasé aquí, después de eso he venido algunas veces más- en parte no era mentira.

- Entonces es tiempo de que hagas amigos- dijo la voz que lo había descubierto. Volteó para ver al pequeño castaño sonriéndole- Me llamo Yu. ¿Y tú?

- Akira Negami- contestó el chico levantándose del suelo para mirarlos a todos, eran 7 chicos en total. - Mucho gusto.

Taichi sonrió- Estos de presentarse esta empezando a ser difícil ahora que somos más- suspiró el castaño poniendo los brazos en jarra.- Okay, aquí vamos...

* * *

><p>- Al parecer, Akira logró algo, sino ya hubiera vuelto- resopló Kaito tirándose de nuevo sobre el suelo con la espalda apoyada a una roca.<p>

- Kaito...tu tienes un hermano, ¿cierto?- preguntó Kiria, el pelinegro lo volteó a ver confundido.

- Ah, sí, ¿por?

- ¿Cómo es?

- ¿Él? Un dolor de cabeza, demasiado arrogante y presumido diría yo.

- No, no, ¿qué se siente tener un hermano?

- Pues...- el pelinegro calló, había escuchado a ambos hablar algunas veces y entendía a fragmentos las vidas de los dos chicos, Akira con sus padres divorciados y Kiria a punto de llegar allí.- Mira, tal vez, se ve bonito tener un hermano pero...no se, hay veces en las que prefieres estar solo.

- Te cansas después de un tiempo de tu propia soledad- le dijo el pelimorado sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

- Ah, bueno sí, per-

- ¿Porqué están peleados?

Esa pregunta tocó un punto frágil en el pelinegro dejándolo paralizado momentáneamente. La pregunta tenía una respuesta inevitablemente larga y no quería responderla porque aunque le costara admitirlo, le dolía.

- Pues...- se pasó una mano por el cabello tratando de buscar una excusa o una manera de explicarlo cortamente- Hay un problema, ambos somos, o éramos, muy competitivos o ambiciosos, como le quieras decir, eso nos llevó a tomar demasiado en serio una competencia insignificante.

- ¿Y por qué no se disculparon después de que se calmaron?- preguntó de nuevo el niño ahora sentándose en frente del chico.

- No es tan fácil, aparte de eso, todos los Minamoto somos orgullosos como no tienes idea. Y bueno...ah~ Kiria, no se como explicártelo.- dijo Kaito dándose por vencido.

- Solo empieza, prometo no interrumpir aunque no entienda. - le dijo seguro.

- El caso es que no siempre es bueno tener hermanos, y menos si eres el mayor. Esperan que ayudes a tu hermano, pero tú...bueno, algo no te deja, porque... sabes que tus padres...lo quieren más a él.- dijo, su voz bajando de volumen a cada palabra. El pelinegro apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus uñas empezaban a dejar marcas en sus palmas. Sí, lo sabía, terminaría derramando unas cuantas lágrimas si hablaba de ese tema.

- Lo siento- dijo el niño- Debí de haber sabido que no querías hablar de eso.

* * *

><p>- ¿Van a quedarse aquí en medio de la selva?- preguntó Akira.<p>

Los chicos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata recién hecha, con ayuda de Agunimon ya que la madera estaba húmeda por el clima y no había sido fácil encenderla.

- Sí, ¿por qué no?- le dijo Taichi encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno, es que no se ven como si pudieran sobrevivir una noche aquí- le contestó empezando a reír.

- Oye~- reclamó Ayame- ¿Crees que tu sí, niño?

- Bueno~ soy mayor que ustedes de todas formas- exclamó colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y echándose en el suelo.

- Pero Yu es más maduro que tú- le dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

- "Se nota que son hermanos"- se dijo para sí mismo- Ya me lo han dicho, Kyoya- contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>- Creo que deberíamos regresar a nuestras casas- dijo Kiria después de un rato.<p>

- ¿Y Akira?- se apresuró a decir el pelinegro.

- Bueno, tú conoces más a los otros chicos. Seguramente está con ellos ahora, si no, ya hubiera regresado, lo conozco. - le aseguró el pequeño.

- ¿Sus padres no se molestarán si no regresa a casa?- preguntó de nuevo.

- A él no le importa mucho lo que le digan...me ha contado muy poco sobre su familia, y por lo que sé, sólo le importa lo que le diga su madre biológica, pero ella-

- Está en el campo, lo sé. Es sólo que no me parece justo que le haga eso a sus padres, se ve que se preocupan por él- murmuró algo apagado.

- Él sabe lo que hace- le dijo Kiria levantándose. - Yo tampoco quiero regresar, pero, normalmente alguno de mis padres revisa que esté allí en la noche.

- Yo tengo que ir a cenar con ellos- dijo el chico- No quiero~ Kyoya es el que hablaba en la mesa ahora tengo que atragantarme con la comida para levantarme rápido.- el pequeño rió un poco.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pared donde se encontraba el portal semi brillante que parecía estar hecho de mercurio bailando de aquí a allá.

- ¿Seguro que ya es hora?- le preguntó el pelinegro.- Todavía no entiendo esto de la diferencia de tiempo entre las dimensiones.

- En el mundo humano deberían de ser la nueve más o menos, o eso creo.- el pelinegro asintió no muy convencido por la respuesta del menor.

Llegaron a la pared, ambos se tomaron unos segundos para apreciarlo, Akira le había contado que siempre, antes de irse, le gustaba preguntarle a Kiria de que creía que estaba hecho el portal, según el pelirrojo, la primera vez que le respondió, le dijo "No es realmente materia, es lo que hay por medio de ambas dimensiones, nada más que simple gravedad", sí, él también se sorprendió por su respuesta tan científica a tan corta edad. Con el tiempo, según Akira, el chico empezó a darle respuestas más fantasiosas y según él, más adecuadas para su edad.

- ¿Vendrás mañana?- preguntó el pelimorado.

- Tengo que hacerlo, si el idiota de Akira no llega, no te voy a dejar sólo- le dijo Kaito y le revolvió el cabello.

- Se te está pegando algo de Akira- dijo sonrojado, pero feliz.

- "No sería tan malo"- pensó- Espero que no- le dijo al niño- ¿De qué crees que este hecho?- le preguntó, sonrío y cruzó el portal entre ambos mundos antes de escuchar la respuesta, Kiria lo siguió, pero, como siempre, pararon en diferentes destinos.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué tengo que hacer guardia yo?- preguntó Akira alterado.<p>

- Es nuestra tradición, el nuevo hace guardia el primer día...no, la primera semana.- le dijo Kotaro.

- A mí no me hicieron eso- dijo la castaña.

- ¡Shhhh! ¡Ayame!- le gritó en un susurró.

- ¿Que no era tu turno, Kotaro?- le preguntó Yu.

- ¡Yu!

- Es cierto~- dijo Hikaru- Eso no se vale, anda, no seas flojo- le reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Tsubasa?- preguntó mirando hacia el rubio con esperanza.

- Lo siento, amigo. Hoy sí que tengo sueño.- dijo el rubio acostándose sobre el suelo.

Se oyó la risa del pelirrojo y todos lo miraron confundidos.

- Soy del tipo de persona que casi no duerme, anda, hoy tomaré tu turno- le dijo al portador del digispirit del trueno.

- Akira, eres una buena persona, gracias- le dijo el castaño con una reverencia y falsas lágrimas.

- Descansen~- suspiró el pelirrojo mientras se volvía a tirar en el suelo. Bueno, ya estaba a la mitad de su plan de espionaje, ahora solo tenía que averiguar a donde se dirigían. Consideró el volver a su casa y regresar temprano antes de que los demás se despertaran pero pensó que no sería lo mejor, además, era divertido enojar a su padre. Solo pensó en sus dos amigos, ¿cómo estarían Kiria y Kaito? No podía ni imaginarse a Kaito haciendo el papel de hermano mayor de Kiria como lo hacia él. Cuando recordó eso miró a su izquierda, al rostro del menor de los Minamoto. Era como una copia miniatura de Kaito (sin el cabello teñido, claro), sólo que ahora que lo vio en persona no sabía como era que no se hablaba con su hermano, seguro se llevarían muy bien, eran bastante parecidos.

Miró hacia el fuego sintiéndose muy acosador por haber visto a Kyoya tan fijamente. ¿Qué exactamente los había llevado a pelear?

- Te estás quedando dormido, ¿cierto?- oyó una voz que logró asustarlo un poco. Giró su cabeza.

- Ah, Kyoya, me asustaste- le dijo riendo nervioso.

- ¿Quieres que te cubra?- le preguntó levantándose- Creo que eres como mi hermano, dice que no duerme mucho pero cuando tiene la oportunidad se queda dormido en cualquier lugar, es como un gato.- el pelirrojo rió cuando una imagen del mayor, bien acomodado, dormido en un pequeño sillón se le vino a la mente.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿okay? - le dijo sonriendo.

- Yo no puedo dormir- murmuró el pelinegro. - Y bien, ¿cuál es tu historia?- le preguntó sentándose junto a él en la fogata.

- Nada extraordinario, padres separados, enviado del campo por mi mamá a vivir con mi padre y su nueva esposa.- le dijo tranquilo. - ¿Tú?

- Solo tengo problemas con mi hermano- le dijo sin mirarlo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?- bueno, era una misión de espionaje al fin y al cabo, podía usarlo para sus propios intereses.

- ¿Qué pasó con tus padres? No te oyes muy simpático con respecto a tu padre- le devolvió aún mirando a las llamas.

- Touché- murmuró el pelirrojo- Te digo lo que pasó y tu me dices lo tuyo. - el pelinegro aceptó con un leve asentamiento de cabeza.

"Ellos se separaron cuando era pequeño, mamá se fue al campo a vivir con mi abuela, y me llevó con ella, era divertido, ni siquiera me preocupó haber crecido sin un padre, para mí, el ya no existía, nos había abandonado a mí y a mamá cuando tenía 5 y no se había molestado en ver como estábamos.

Hace poco, ella decidió que el dinero no alcanzaba para ambos y que me enviaría a la ciudad con mi padre. Cuando llegué vi que mientras mi mamá se esforzaba por mantenernos en pie, él vivía con los mayores lujos y jamás la ayudó, aparte de que se había casado de nuevo."

- Tal vez por eso no puedo sonar muy feliz cuando hablo de él- dijo y le tomó un poco tranquilizarse y volver a la normalidad- Tú turno.

- Ah~- suspiró el pelinegro- Esto es mas largo. Resulta que nuestro padre practicaba kendo, así que Kaito y yo lo hicimos también. Hubo una competencia...

"Ambos fuimos clasificados en la misma categoría, no sabían a quien apoyar, no recuerdo mucho, decidí olvidarlo, pero mamá dice que subí en las clasificaciones como si nada. En cambio, Kaito tuvo que esforzarse de sobremanera para alcanzar llegar a la final conmigo. Nuestros padres querían cancelar la competencia pero se los impedimos, y peleamos. Aunque quiera olvidar eso, no puedo. Era un 3 de 5, gané los primeros dos, Kaito ganó los siguientes dos, y...al final, gané yo.

Cuando acabó la pelea, él tomó sus cosas y antes de que lo detuvieran mis padres él, de 11 años, se fue, sólo, a casa."

- En la familia, yo soy el del deporte, Kaito es el inteligente.- acabó el pelinegro.

- ¿Simplemente no se hablan?- le preguntó sorprendido.

- No si no debemos- le dijo- Voy y tocó a su puerta para avisarle que la cena esta lista, mamá a veces le pide que pase por mi a la escuela, nuestras conversaciones no pasan de dos palabras.

- Wow- exclamó el chico. - ¿Tú estás enojado con él?- el otro se tomó unos segundos en pensarlo.

- Jamás lo he estado- respondió Kyoya. - Él empezó todo, no sé por qué, ahora solo le estoy siguiendo la corriente. Si él no me habla yo no voy a rogar, ni disculparme por algo que no hice, o más bien que no sé que hice.

- Se va a solucionar. Lo presiento- le dijo revolviéndole el cabello, costumbre suya con los menores a él- Ahora, trata de dormir.

- No soy un niño pequeño- se quejó el pelinegro mientras volvía a recostarse en el suelo.- "Si él pretende espiarnos, tal vez yo pueda hacer lo mismo"- pensó mirando hacia el cielo.

**_~Flashback~_**

Tsubasa les había dicho que fueran a buscar la leña y ambos replicando fueron hacia allá.

- ¿Qué tal el chico nuevo?- preguntó Taichi riendo un poco.

- No confío en él- dijo el pelinegro cortantemente- Fue fácil confiar en Ayame porque la iban a atacar y después fue de ayuda, incluso estuvo en el hospital cuando pasó lo de Yu...pero él, simplemente no lo sé, es muy sospechoso.

- ¿Has estado viendo películas de detectives o algo así?- le dijo el castaño sonriendo, el otro rodó los ojos.

- No se puede hablar en serio contigo, Taichi- le dijo Kyoya cruzándose de brazos- El punto es que si estamos del lado bueno, hay un lado malo, y puede que Akira sea uno de ellos.

- O alguien bueno que simplemente no ha tenido la casualidad de encontrarnos como Ayame.- le contestó el castaño.- Creo que estas siendo muy paranoico.

- Lo voy a vigilar aún así.- sentenció el de ojos azules.

- Sólo recuerda que puede que esté equivocado- se rindió Taichi sonriendo un poco.

**_~Fin Flashback~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien~ bien~ bien~ alguien ya salió de vacaciones *salta por todos lados* así que para compartir mi felicidad les traigo este nuevo capítulo x3 donde Akira se convirtió en James Bond xD también les digo que me voy a ir de vacaciones con mi familia así que probablemente no actualice en un buen rato ^-^U<strong>

**Reviews~:**

**ShadowyWriter: Gracias ^-^ se que me distraje un rato pero siempre vuelvo xD Pues aquí ya reveló sus planes el pelirrojo y Tsubasa también va a continuar su búsqueda aunque tengo varias ideas para un plot twist aquí 7-7 **

**Mitzuki-Kazami: Ne~ lo siento T-T creo que volví a hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad? ^-^U xD pobrecito pero ya esta acostumbrado a las demandas (?) xD Pequeño pero poderoso xD algún día~ algún día~ TuT xD es a propósito el ponerlos juntos (?) xD fueron corrompidos TuT**

**Danny creative: Yo igual pero no niega el que estés medio idiota xD**

**dama: Aquí hay más x3**


	18. Tenemos problemas

**_~Tenemos problemas...~_**

El pelirrojo seguía mirando hacia el fuego con expresión vacía, estaba quedándose dormido y esperaba que el día llegara rápido, tal vez los chicos le permitirían una pequeña siesta antes de partir. Estaba a punto de olvidar su puesto hasta que vio como la mayor de las chicas se levantaba apresuradamente.

-¡Yo no me puedo quedar!- exclamó la castaña.

- ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Akira mientras veía a la chica ir de un lado a otro lo más silenciosa posible mientras se arreglaba e intentaba no despertar a los demás.

- Ya me estaba quedando dormida, demonios. ¿ Y mi digivice? ¿ Dónde está?

- En tu bolsillo- respondió él con una sonrisa divertida.

- Ah, cierto, gracias. - respondió ella y se dirigió algo hacia el bosque.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, es sólo que tengo una fiesta a la que tengo que acompañar a mi abuela así que debo irme.- explicó ella.

- ¿Irte? ¿Sola? Estamos en medio de la jungla, Ayame, podrían atacarte. Y aún así tardarías mucho en llegar a la estación. - le explicó el pelirrojo preocupado.

- Bueno...hay otra forma, no me gusta hacerlo porque siento como que mi energía se va pero es más rápido. - tomó su digivice y apretó unos cuantos botones- Algún día te enseñaré a hacerlo- le dijo antes de ser rodeada por digicodes y desaparecer en ellos.

- Wow, que útil- se impresionó el chico y siguió en su aburrida labor de vigilar.

* * *

><p>El pelinegro apareció en su habitación, y a juzgar por la oscuridad que ya predominaba en su mayoría, dedujo que Kiria se había equivocado y no eran las nueve todavía, apenas acababan de dar las ocho, lo cual significaba que tenía más tiempo para arreglarse.<p>

Se dirigió a su armario para buscar entre sus cosas no sabiendo que ponerse.

Se volteó al oír que tocaban a su puerta. Murmuró un suave:"Pase" y su madre se asomó y le sonrió.

- ¿Si nos acompañarás, Kai?- preguntó ella alegre, el chico se estremeció ligeramente por el apodo, no llegaba a agradarle ni un poco.

- Claro- asintió él dejándolo pasar.

- ¿Qué te pondrás? - preguntó ella entrando ligeramente a la habitación, tratando de alargar la conversación, él casi nunca quería hablar.

- ¿Qué debería ponerme? - le regresó el menor volteándose a ver su ropa.

- Lo que tu quieras- respondió sonriéndole- Solo que no sea muy informal, yo tampoco quiero arreglarme mucho, pero ya sabes como es tu padre con estos asuntos- suspiró ella.

- Sí~- respondió sin mirarla. Se mordió el labio, no podía ser así de duro con su mamá siempre, ¿no?

- ¿Y cómo va la escuela? - preguntó de repente.

- ¿Ah? Bien, creo. - respondió mirándola- Mucha tarea, demasiado tiempo allá dentro y- "voy a morir de estrés" pensó- esas cosas- terminó diciendo con un suspiro.

- Ya, creo que todos pasamos por eso- le dijo tratando de calmarlo- ¿No hay alguien aparte que te distraiga? - preguntó en tono divertido.

- ¡N-No! Nadie- respondió empezando a sonrojarse. Se volteó de nuevo hacia su armario, tal vez no era tan buena idea abrirse con su madre. La escuchó reír un poco.

- Bueno, dejaré que te vistas, vendré a hablarte cuando tu padre y yo estemos listos, ¿okay?- le dijo mientras se retiraba.

El pelinegro suspiró y se tomó unos minutos en calmarse para quitar el rojo de sus mejillas. Después pensó, "lo que tu quieras" era un "ya sabes que ponerte, no preguntes" para él, así que sacó del fondo del mueble un traje negro, una camisa blanca y corbata azul, gruñó levemente. Como odiaba esa ropa.

* * *

><p>Kiria miró a su habitación oscura, la ventana daba al estacionamiento del edificio así que la luz no era muy abundante. Escuchó los gritos recurrentes en la sala pero los ignoró, como siempre, ya se le había hecho costumbre así que no les tomaba importancia.<p>

Se movió tratando de no hacer ruido y se puso la pijama, justo a tiempo para cuando oyó los pasos de alguien acercarse.

- ¿Ya te ibas a dormir?- preguntó su madre entrando.

- Todavía no, estaba terminando de ponerme la pijama- respondió con voz de niño. Bueno, no le era difícil, tenía 10 después de todo.

- Bien, bueno...Kiria, escucha...hoy mamá te llevará a otro lugar para dormir, será como un campamento- le dijo con falso entusiasmo.

- ¿ P-Porque? - preguntó dejando caer su faceta.

- Mira...no puedo explicártelo ahora pero...ah~por favor haz caso, hijo- suspiró ella rendida. Una parte de él le dijo que como el niño que era reclamara, se negara, que ese era su lugar y no podía dejarlo; pero, la otra parte, más fuerte y madura, le dijo que no debía de causar más problemas.

- Está bien- aceptó tratando de sonreír. La mujer le revolvió el cabello con otra sonrisa forzada.

- Guarda algo de ropa en una mochila, tal vez para varios días...es un campamento indefinido, digo, no sabemos cuando podrá acabar.- se corrigió creyendo que el chico no entendería, por supuesto que lo hacía, entendía mucho más de lo que quería.

- Sí, lo haré rápido- respondió.

- Bien- respondió ella mientras se encaminaba a la salida- ¿Quieres algo de comer para el camino? - se detuvo en la puerta con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la sien, se veía realmente cansada.

Kiria se reprimió de nuevo.- No gracias- le sonrió falsamente.

* * *

><p>Después de varios minutos de pasear por todo el salón saludando a medio mundo que no conocía ni tenía interés de conocer- aparte de aguantar que todos dijeran cosas como: "Su hijo es muy guapo pero ese cabello estropea su imagen" ó "Eso no es nada apropiado"- por fin llegaron a la mesa y él pudo estar con su propia mente tranquilo.<p>

Sus padres salieron a bailar en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron y él solo se quedo estático mirando hacia el arreglo del centro de la mesa y dando pequeños sorbos al refresco. Iba por el segundo vaso cuando sintió el digivice sonar, lo sacó del bolsillo y comenzó a apreciarlo pero el aparato ya se había callado. Aún así empezó a examinarlo, no lograba entender todo acerca de ese mundo todavía pero le gustaba en cierto modo ser parte de ese lugar, como algún protagonista de los libros que leía.

- Bonito juguete, ¿no? La verdad, me gusta más el mío en azul- dijo alguien detrás de él. Kaito intento guardar el objeto y miró a quien le hablaba alarmado- Hola...espero que me recuerdes- rió un poco.

- Mmm...

- ¿En serio? Bueno, Ayame, nos conocimos en...bueno no fue una agradable situación- contestó ella.

- Ah, ya, nos vimos esa vez en el hospital cuando pasó lo de Yu- recordó él. Miró a la chica mejor, traía un simple vestido blanco, el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta poco más abajo de la cadera, unos aretes con gemas azules y el bolso que le atravesaba sobre el hombro era de color café. - Bueno, ahora entiendo porque le gustas a Tsubasa- murmuró y creyó que solo para él.

- ¿Q-Qué? - preguntó la chica sonrojada.

- Sólo los he visto una vez juntos pero esa vez recuerdo que él no dejaba de mirarte, y conozco a mi primo muy bien cómo para decir lo que dije- le explicó despreocupado. Ella se aclaró la garganta tratando de calmarse.

- ¿P-Porqué tienes un digivice? - preguntó ella tratando de distraerse del otro tema. - Creí que habías dicho que no sabías nada sobre eso.

- Y no lo se- se apresuró a mentir. - Mi celular un día se convirtió en esto y justo ahora estaba averiguando si podía volverlo a la normalidad.

- ¿Osea que jamás has ido al digimundo? - preguntó asombrada.

- No, sigo creyendo que es una tontería.

- Cierto, perdóneme señor soy-un-año-mayor. No es nada de eso.- le dijo ella sentándose en la silla vacía de a lado.- De hecho, hoy llegó un chico nuevo, tiene 16 y el no cree que sea una tontería.

-"Debe de ser Akira"- pensó él.

- Tal vez deberías de intentar ir alguna vez, podrías llevarte bien con él, al parecer se lleva bien con Kyoya, los oí hablar hace rato.- le dijo Ayame.

- No creo poder llevarme bien con él- dijo recargándose en la mesa.

- ¿Porqué no? Tal vez con un amigo se te quite el odio al mundo- bromeó la chica.

- Porque Akira es un tonto egocéntrico e inmadu- se calló, y no a tiempo.

- ¡Jamás te dije como se llamaba! - saltó ella.

-¡Kaito! ¿Porque no sacas a bailar a tu amiga? - preguntó su madre que había ido a tomar un rápido trago de agua.

- ¡Perfecta idea!- exclamó el pelinegro mientras arrastraba a la chica a la pista.

- ¿Porqué lo conoces? - preguntó ella.

- Ups, lo siento, no escucho por la música. - mintió mientras se abrían paso entre la pista de baile.

-¡Kaito! Hablo en serio. - exclamó.

-Mira, cambio de parejas. - le dijo el chico mientras soltaba a la chica y empezaba a bailar con otra mientras Ayame era arrastrada por otro chico.

-Al parecer a tu novia no le gustó la idea del cambio de parejas.- le dijo la chica con quien bailaba.

-No es mi novia.- apresuró el chico.

-Bueno,se ve enojada. - el pelinegro miro por encima del hombro de la chica, la castaña estaba viéndolo directamente claramente enojada.

-Cierto, tal vez debería dejar de bailar.- exclamó el chico antes de soltar a la chica y huir antes de que Ayame le pudiese segur la pista. Para su mala suerte, la castaña era rápida y estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a los baños de hombres y escapar de ella, sintió como Ayame le atrapaba la mano. Él se detuvo. Tenía la fuerza suficiente como para soltarse pero no sabía si la chica tenía el equilibrio necesario para mantenerse después de que la soltara y no quería causar una escena que pudiera mal interpretarse.

-¿Porque lo conoces?

-Nadie dijo que lo conociera. - respondió rápido Kaito pensando al 2000%, trabajando en una excusa, pero su cerebro estaba en blanco.

-Dijiste su nombre. -insistió la chica.

-Y-Yo...Akira...yo y Akira... ah...bueno, tal vez...uhm

-¿Ajá?

-Estamos saliendo.

-¿Qué?

-"¿Qué? Kaito, qué demonios con tu excusa"- pensó pero trato de seguirse el juego. -Sí, ah, verás...él y yo nos conocimos un día que yo estaba mirando en lo que se convirtió mi celular y él llego así como tú hace rato en la mesa y...bueno, ¿tengo que explicarte todo? - mintió nervioso.

-Ah...no. - ella se alejó un poco, bastante sorprendida. -Quiero decir, n-no es nada malo, no me molesta, está bien si se quieren, ¿n-no? Solo me tomó por sorpresa. - dijo la chica pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja bastante incómoda.

-Ah, sí. - siguió Kaito.

-B-Bueno, iré a buscar a mi abuela. Es tarde, ya sabes, tal vez se quiera ir...

-Sí, mejor ve a hacer eso, corre.- dijo nervioso. -¡Ah! Y, bueno...no le digas nada a nadie...es secreto. Y tú estás allá en ese mundo con Kyoya...no digas nada.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré. -se despidió la chica con una sonrisa torpe.

-Tienes prohibido la selección de películas para adolescentes, Kaito Minamoto.- se dijo a sí mismo volviendo hacia su mesa. -¿Qué demonios acaba de ser esa excusa? Por lo menos lo salve. ¿Y qué le voy a decir ahora al idiota de Akira?

* * *

><p>Ayame volvió a su casa, su abuela y ella acordaron ir a dormir inmediatamente, llegó a su habitación, se deshizo del vestido, se puso algo más cómodo, y se tendió en su cama.<p>

Cuando oyó algo deslizándose hasta el suelo con un ruido nada delicado recordó que debía volver al digimundo con los chicos.

-"Solo cinco minutos"- pensó cerrando los ojos.

Un rayo iluminó la habitación, encima de todo había comenzado a llover. Sonrió un poco, en el mundo digital, ella hubiera podido detener esa lluvia.

* * *

><p>El departamento era frío, no sólo por el ambiente lluvioso de fuera ni sus prendas escurriendo de agua. El lugar era monocromático, literalmente, había muy pocos muebles, nada de decoración, las paredes eran blancas, por fuera el edificio era gris. No entendía porque tenía que estar allí cuando bien podía estar en su propia cama, en su propia casa.<p>

-Ya es muy tarde, ¿qué te parece si nos cambiamos y vamos a dormir?- preguntó su madre. Él asintió, incapaz de hacerle caso a cualquier otra de sus necesidades a causa del cansancio.

Ella lo llevó hasta la única habitación del departamento y tomó su mochila, la abrió y sacó algo de ropa, su digivice resbaló de entre sus cosas hasta la cama.

-¿Trajiste un juguete en vez de más ropa?- exclamó su madre con un tono enojado.

El se volteó para poder tomar el aparato antes que ella pero no lo hizo a tiempo.

-No recuerdo haberte comprado esto. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- preguntó ella analizando el objeto.

-Ehm...yo...

-¿Te lo compró tu padre?

-Ah...¿sí?

-Hm, juguete barato, ni siquiera enciende.- la mujer lo soltó y este rebotó en la cama y cayó al suelo.

Kiria corrió por el, o lo que quedaba de el, estaba partido a la mitad, pero en ese instante no tenía tiempo para revisarlo.

-¡Se rompió!- fue lo que exclamó para distraer a su madre del aparato, el cual por lo poco que había visto tenía un interesante interior.

-Te compraré otra cosa que sí funcione. -dijo ella. -Ahora, cámbiate.

Dejó el aparato debajo de la cama y se apresuró a cambiar por algo seco. Su madre tomó cobijas para llevarse al sillón y después de despedirse cortamente se dirigió al sillón en donde ella dormiría.

-"Ni en este tipo de momentos puedo tener una madre. Sabe que es una cama matrimonial para un niño de 10 años, ¿no?" -pensó y bajó de la cama para buscar el digivice. Éste estaba roto, una mitad y otra unidas por una especie de cable, el gruño mientras intentaba ensamblarlo de nuevo, pero algo no parecía funcionar y su brillante interior estaba empezando a desvanecerse.

-Oh no.- se dijo en voz baja.

"-No es necesario tener un punto exacto de acceso, como engañaron a esos otros niños. Puedes llegar al digimundo por casi cualquier entrada, solo debes de tener tu digivice. Solo lo que pertenece al digimundo puede cruzar la barrera. -le había dicho Lucemon a su llegada."

-"Y si ya no funciona el digivice...¿Cómo entraré al digimundo? ¿Cómo le avisaré a Akira o a Kaito?"- pensó preocupado. -Ay, Dioses.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos ^-^U resulta que ocurrió un tremendo y muy divertido error xD como ya saben, mi iPod murió hace tiempo T-T pero el 6 de enero obtuve el IPod II como decidí nombrarle xD y ya tenía algo de este capítulo en la compu y lo termine aquí, la cosa es que no se porque razón mi subconsciente creía que ya había actualizado, pero me metí a releer para empezar el capitulo 19 y me di cuenta que no lo había publicado xD de hecho me acabo de dar cuenta hoy así que aquí se los dejo xD Por cierto: Felices vacaciones xD y primavera...que quien sabe donde fregados este xD<strong>

**que Mitzuki-Kazami: Mujer...solo debo decir, siento no publicar esto antes xD **

**ShadowyWriter: Bueno, la paranoia de Kyoya sirve para algo y ya que es muy intuitivo y al fin y al cabo terminara descubriendo todo, aunque también Akira tiene una misión que cumplir **

**dama9959: si me eché todo un show en su historia pero me imaginé que podía ocurrir T-T creo que me tarde mucho pero espero que lo leas ^-^ **


End file.
